Un Noël chez les Cullen
by M.alpha
Summary: Bella se retrouve chez les Cullen pour Noël. Quelques jours en compagnie d'Edward et de sa famille. Le rêve! se dit-elle. Mais c'est sans compter sur le côté déjanté de cette famille vampirique!
1. Comment j'ai atterri chez les Cullen

**Un Noël chez les Cullen**

_**Disclaimer : Tout est à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Résumé : Bella passe Noël chez les Cullen. Quelques jours aux côtés de son bien-aimé Edward et de sa famille. Le rêve, se dit-elle. C'est sans compter sur le côté déjanté de cette famille vampirique !**_

_**Me revoilà chers lecteurs avec une nouvelle fanfiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Mais je tiens à m'excuser d'avance et à vous prévenir. Je ne pourrai pas poster régulièrement. J'écrirai cette fiction au rythme de mon inspiration, imagination et humeur. Je ferai quand même de mon mieux pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre. Je renouvelle donc mes excuses. Sur ce, merci de votre compréhension !**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

Chapitre 1 : Comment j'ai atterri chez les Cullen

**Bella's pov**

Quelle heure était-il ? Je regardai mon réveil. Quatorze heures trente-six. J'avais dormi tout ce temps, pourtant je me sentais fatiguée et ma tête me faisait un mal de chien. Je commençais peu à peu à me remémorer la soirée d'hier. Edward m'avait forcée à aller au bal de Noël du lycée, synonyme de début de vacances. Je n'avais pas eu le choix. C'était triste mais je ne faisais pas le poids face à ces maudits vampires. Alice m'avait torturée toute l'après-midi en compagnie de Rosalie. Toutes les deux m'avaient habillée, coiffée et maquillée. Alice avait même été jusqu'à choisir ma lingerie. J'avais eu l'impression d'être une poupée entre les mains de fillettes de dix ans. Et puis à vingt heures, Edward était venu me libérer pour une autre sorte de torture. Dans l'ensemble, la soirée s'était bien passée. A mon grand étonnement, je m'étais même amusée. Le seul bémol qui avait eu pour conséquence mon mal de crâne était qu'Emmett m'avait fait boire. Je lui ferais payer ça, à moins qu'Edward ne s'en fût déjà chargé. Edward. Où était-il passé d'ailleurs ? Je croyais qu'il devait rester à mes côtés pendant que je dormais. Je regardai autour de moi. Tout me semblait normal dans ma chambre mais il n'y avait personne. Il avait dû rentrer se changer.

Je me levai tant bien que mal et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je me rinçai le visage puis j'ingurgitai un médicament contre le mal de tête. Je pris un bain, me brossai les dents et m'habillai. Une fois cela fait, je descendis au rez-de-chaussée retrouver Charlie. Bien qu'il n'était pas très loquace, je devinai qu'il voulait savoir comment ma soirée s'était passé. Après tout, il avait été un des complices de cet infâme complot. Il m'avait livrée à Alice et m'avait jetée dans les bras d'Edward sans le moindre remord. Le traître. Je détestais ce genre de soirée et il était parfaitement au courant. C'était donc en connaissance de cause qu'il s'était rangé du côté des Cullen. D'ailleurs, quand on parlait du traître, le voilà. Il était assis dans le living room regardant une fois de plus un de ces stupides matchs de baseball à la télé. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ma présence, il leva les yeux et me sourit :

- Bonjour Bella, dit-il. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Bonjour papa, oui ça va, répondis-je en bonne fifille à papa.

- Alors comment était ta soirée d'hier ?

Bingo ! J'avais frappé dans le mile. Il n'avait attendu que ça. Il me regardait avec cet air inquisiteur tout en essayant d'avoir un petit air anodin. Je le regardai en plissant des yeux avant de lui jeter en pleine figure :

- Espèce de traître !

- Voyons Bella ! dit-il en riant. Tu vas encore m'en vouloir pour ça ?

- Tu n'as même pas idée !

- En plus, Edward m'a dit que tu t'étais bien amusée.

- Tu as discuté avec Edward dans mon dos !

- Ce n'est pas interdit qu'un père discute avec le petit ami de sa fille.

- Si justement ! Et surtout quand elle n'est pas là ! Traître !

- Il t'a raccompagnée, tu étais toute endormie donc il est allé te déposer dans ton lit, ensuite il est redescendu, nous avons discuté et il est parti.

Bien sûr je savais pertinemment qu'Edward n'était pas tout de suite parti à proprement parler. Il avait certainement dû rester à me regarder dormir assis sur le fauteuil qui l'accueillait d'habitude. Puis il était parti sans attendre mon réveil.

- De quoi avez-vous parlé ?

Mon père et mon petit ami avait tenu une conversation pendant que je dormais. Je n'osai même pas imaginer de quoi ils avaient parlé. A vrai dire, je ne voulais pas le savoir.

- Finalement, laisse tomber, dis-je à Charlie avant qu'il ne réponde. Je vais me préparer de quoi manger. Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Non merci.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et me préparai un sandwich.

**ʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚ**

Assise sur mon lit, j'écoutais le CD de musique classique qu'Edward m'avait donné tout en lisant un livre, _Les Misérables_ de Victor Hugo. Il était passionnant. En somme, je passais une après-midi tranquille. Lorsque je levai les yeux de mon bouquin, je constatai à mon réveil qu'il était déjà dix-neuf heures et quart. J'abandonnai mon occupation et descendis les escaliers pour préparer le diner. Charlie n'était plus là. En m'aventurant dans la cuisine, je constatai qu'il m'avait laissé un mot sur le réfrigérateur.

_Bella, je m'absente un moment._

_Ne m'attends pas pour diner._

_N'oublie pas de fermer les portes avant d'aller te coucher._

Il avait certainement dû aller la retrouver. Depuis qu'il sortait de nouveau avec une femme, ça lui arrivait souvent. J'étais heureuse que mon père se soit trouvé une copine. En plus, Mina était très gentille. Elle était parfaite pour lui. Quand je deviendrai un vampire, je savais d'hors et déjà que je pourrais laisser Charlie entre ses mains. Elle savait cuisiner, elle faisait bien le ménage, elle aimait le baseball, et elle le sortirait de temps en temps. Et puis Charlie paraissait un peu plus heureux quand elle là. Quant à moi, bien que je fusse contente pour mon père, je ne l'aimais pas. A vrai dire elle m'agaçait chaque fois qu'elle tentait une approche avec moi. Cela faisait cinq mois qu'elle fréquentait mon père, et elle n'avait toujours pas compris que je la laissais vivre sa vie de son côté et qu'il fallait en faire de même avec moi. Chaque fois qu'elle s'adressait à moi, j'avais l'impression d'être une retardée mentale. Elle se comportait avec moi comme avec une gamine de douze alors que j'en avais dix-huit. C'était insupportable. Cependant, je n'en laissais rien paraître car mon père était bien avec elle et je ne voulais pas gâcher son bonheur. Et puis de toute façon, j'abandonnerais bientôt Charlie pour vivre ma future nouvelle vie de vampire aux côtés d'Edward. Alors qu'importait mes sentiments au sujet de Mina.

Finalement, puisque Charlie n'était pas là, je ne voyais pas la nécessité de préparer un diner. Je n'avais pas très faim. Du coup, j'optai pour un yaourt. Et une fois mon diner terminé, je verrouillai les portes et montai dans ma chambre. Je fermai la porte derrière moi puis en fis de même avec la fenêtre sans pour autant la verrouiller – au cas où Edward me rendrait visite. Je mis mon pyjama, rentrai dans mon lit et repris mon petit passe-temps de l'après-midi. Une heure plus tard, je sentis une présence et levai brusquement mes yeux du livre. Edward était assis dans le fameux fauteuil. Il avait une belle mine et sentait bon. Il portait un simple tee-shirt blanc où l'on voyait les formes de son torse musclé et un jean sombre. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau ! Comment voulait-il que je ne lui saute pas dessus ? Il me regardait maintenant avec ce doux et sublime sourire que j'adorais tant. Oh mon Dieu, je craque !

- Bonsoir mon amour, murmura-t-il.

Je me levai et vins m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il m'accueillit avec délicatesse et passa ses bras autour de moi m'attirant ainsi contre son torse. Je sentis sa peau froide contre la mienne. Et je frissonnai quelque peu à son contact. Mais c'était si bon de se trouver là, entre ses bras, ma tête contre son torse, respirant sa bonne odeur dont je ne me lasserais jamais. J'étais la plus chanceuse des filles.

- Tu m'as manqué, dis-je les yeux fermés. Tu n'étais pas là à mon réveil.

- Je suis désolé ma belle, répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front. Je suis allé me changer et comme je ne pouvais plus tenir et que je ne pouvais pas revenir dans cet état, je suis allé chasser. Mais je t'assure que je me suis dépêché pour revenir à tes côtés.

- Je te crois mais le temps a été long sans toi.

- Je suis là maintenant.

Il me repoussa délicatement, releva mon visage vers le siens et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes cette fois-ci. Son baiser était froid, intense, doux, sensuel, bon. Tellement bon que je n'arrivais pas à décoller mes lèvres des siennes. Pourtant, l'échange se rompit. Je souris et posai à nouveau ma tête sur son torse.

- Qu'as-tu fait de ta journée sans moi ? me questionna-t-il de sa mélodieuse voix.

- Rien de très palpitant. J'ai lu et j'ai écouté le CD que tu m'as passé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

- _Les Misérables_ de Victor Hugo.

- Bon choix littéraire.

Nous restâmes longtemps ainsi à discuter. J'adorais écouter Edward parler. Toutefois, vers minuit, mes yeux commencèrent petit à petit à se fermer. Edward se leva alors en me portant dans ses bras. Surprise, je le regardai avec des yeux ronds fatigués.

- Il est temps pour toi de dormir mon amour, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille alors qu'il venait de me poser sur le lit.

- Non je veux encore rester dans tes bras.

- Je ne te quitte pas Bella, dit-il doucement. Je reste auprès de toi.

Il s'installa sur le lit, allongé à côté de moi. Il passa un bras autour de mon cou, et me serra contre lui.

- Endors-toi douce sirène, tu t'es déjà emparée de mon cœur, murmura-t-il poétiquement cependant que mes yeux se fermaient.

**ʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚ**

Le lendemain, je me réveillai dans les bras d'Edward. Il était toute la nuit avec moi.

- Bonjour ma dose d'héroïne, dit-il joyeusement.

- Quel romantique ! répliquai-je avec un ton sarcastique. Encore cette expression…

- Pourtant c'est cet effet que tu as sur moi, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Hmm, marmonnai-je. Pourrais-tu me libérer de ton emprise, il faut que j'aille me rafraîchir.

Il me lâcha et je me levai. Je pris des vêtements et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, j'en sortis lavée, habillée, coiffée.

- Tu as fait de beaux rêves mon amour ? me questionna Edward pendant que je venais me lover dans ses bras une nouvelle fois.

- J'ai rêvé de toi.

- Je sais ma douce.

- J'ai encore parlé dans mon sommeil c'est ça ?

- Oui et pour réponse, je t'aime également.

Je recommençai à rougir comme à mon habitude.

- J'ai dit autre chose ? demandai-je d'une petite voix.

- Tu as parlé de la petite amie de ton père, répondit-il amusé. Tu as l'air de plus la détester dans ton sommeil que lorsque tu es éveillée.

- Oh !

Ce fut tout ce que je trouvai à dire. Nous restâmes tous les deux quelques instants silencieux, dans les bras de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward rompe le silence :

- Charlie arrive.

- Ça veut dire que tu me quittes ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je passerai te chercher cette après-midi, on ira chez moi.

- J'ai hâte, dit en souriant.

Mon amoureux m'embrassa et disparut comme il était entré. Je restai un moment sans mot dire, encore sur le petit nuage de l'amour, avant de descendre à la rencontre de Charlie.

- Alors comment c'était ta petite soirée avec Mina ?

- Mais…qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que…, commença-t-il embarrassé.

- Voyons papa, je te connais déjà assez bien. Et puis, depuis le temps que tu sors avec Mina, tu crois que je ne n'avais pas remarqué tes allers et venues ?

- Mouais…

- Vu l'heure qu'il est, je pense que je vais aller préparer le déjeuner, annonçai-je à Charlie. Gratin de macaronis au fromage et fricassé de poulet aux champignons et aux lardons. Ça te dit ?

- Je me régale d'avance Bella !

Je pris donc la direction de la cuisine et me hâtai à la tache. Vers midi et demi, le repas fut près. Je mis les couverts sur la table et invitai Charlie à s'installer. Le déjeuner commença en silence jusqu'à ce que Charlie prenne la parole.

- Euh…Bella, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.

- Oui ?

- Mina nous a invités à passer Noël chez sa famille à Washington, dit Charlie précautionneusement.

- Très bien, amuse-toi.

- J'ai dit _nous_ Bella, fit-il remarquer en insistant sur le pronom.

- Quoi ! m'exclamai-je prise au dépourvu.

- Fais un effort Bella, reprit-il, ce serait bien que tu viennes. Ça nous ferait plaisir à Mina et à moi.

Je soupirai. Je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver avec la famille de Mina pour Noël. Je préférerais même rester seule plutôt que d'y aller.

- Écoute Bella. Je sais que tu n'apprécie pas Mina. Tu ne dis rien parce que tu veux mon bonheur.

Charlie me surprenait là. Depuis quand était-il capable de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ? Je me levai et débarrassai la table. Et pendant que je faisais la vaisselle, Charlie continuait d'essayer de me convaincre. Une fois ma tache terminée, je me retournai vers lui.

- Même si tu ne le fais pas pour elle, fais-le pour moi.

- Vas-y et amuse-toi. Moi je vais rester seule ici.

- Dans ce cas, j'appelle Mina pour annuler et je reste avec toi.

- Non c'est hors de question ! répliquai-je. Ne t'occupe pas de moi.

- Non je reste avec toi. C'est décidé.

- Bon d'accord je viendrai, cédai-je irritée.

J'étais énervée. Je venais de me faire piéger et je serais obliger de passer Noël avec Mina. A ce moment, la sonnette retentit. Charlie alla ouvrir. D'après la voix que j'entendis, il s'agissait d'Edward.

- Bonjour Charlie.

- Bon Edward, ça va ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Voyons je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. Je suppose que tu viens voir Bella ?

- Oui, à vrai dire je viens la chercher. On va passer l'après-midi à la maison à regarder des films.

- Bon programme.

Pendant que mon père et mon petit ami discutaient une nouvelle fois, je montai dans ma chambre et récupérer quelques affaires avant de redescendre. Je trouvai Edward et Charlie, assis sur le canapé en train de discuter baseball.

- Salut Edward, dis-je toujours énervée.

- Bella, mon amour.

- On y va ?

Il se leva et dit au revoir à Charlie – ce que je ne fis pas. Il passa son bras autour de ma hanche pour me pousser dehors, mais je le repoussai d'une manière plus brutale que je ne l'aurais voulu. Le temps d'une seconde, je décelai un air étonné sur son visage. Nous montâmes dans la Volvo grise d'Edward et nous partîmes. Le trajet se déroula en silence, Edward n'osant pas me parler. Nous arrivâmes rapidement à la demeure des Cullen. Je descendis sans attendre qu'Edward vienne m'ouvrir la porte et me dirigeai vers l'entrée de la maison, Edward suivant mes pas. Cette fois-ci, il usa de sa vitesse de vampire pour me devancer et m'ouvrir la porte de la maison. J'entrai sans le moindre mot. Je vis Alice accompagnée de Jasper qui nous attendaient dans le hall. Je leur dis bonjour froidement malgré leur accueil chaleureux et Edward me poussa dans le salon. Je crus le voir faire des gestes discrets à ses frères et sœurs. Dans le salon, Carlisle et Esme s'embrassaient sur le canapé, un film jouant sur le grand écran plat devant eux. Lorsqu'ils nous sentirent arriver, ils s'interrompirent et nous regardèrent. Esme se leva et s'avança vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

- Bonjour Bella, dit joyeusement Carlisle en s'approchant à son tour de moi.

- Boujour Carlisle, bonjour Esme, dis-je morose.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller Bella, remarqua cette dernière inquiète.

- Elle est juste un peu contrariée, répondit Edward avant que je ne puisse dire un mot. Nous allons monter dans ma chambre.

Sans attendre mon consentement, il me prit dans ses bras et usa de nouveau de sa vitesse vampire pour m'emmener à l'étage, dans sa chambre. Il me posa au sol tout en gardant mon bras dans sa main à la poigne de fer.

- Lâche-moi ! lui criai-je.

Il me tenait toujours. Je commençai à frapper son torse. Je savais que ce n'était juste de passer mes nerfs sur lui, mais je me défoulai.

- Bella arrête, ça suffit ! me stoppa-t-il retenant mes bras. Aller, viens dans mes bras mon amour.

Il me tira contre lui et m'embrassa le sommet du crâne. Je pris du temps pour me calmer mais quand il sentit mon corps se détendre, il relâcha sa prise et s'allongea sur le lit. Je le suivis, me mettant face à lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? me questionna-t-il.

- Charlie m'a juste un peu énervée, lui répondis-je agacée.

- A quel sujet ?

- Il veut qu'on aille passer Noël chez Mina.

- Et comme tu ne l'aimes, ça te pose problème c'est ça ?

- Oui, donc j'ai dit à Charlie de ne pas se soucier de moi, d'y aller et de s'amuser. Je resterai seule à la maison. Il m'a pris de court et m'a dit qu'il resterait avec moi et qu'il décommanderait auprès de Mina. Je me suis sentie tellement coupable de porter atteinte à son bonheur que j'ai cédé et je lui ai dit que je viendrai.

- Pourquoi tu ne passes pas Noël chez ma mère ?

- Parce que j'ai dit à ma mère que je passais Noël chez Charlie. Du coup, elle et Phil sont partis en croisière il y a deux jours. On part dans trois jours pour Washington.

- Je vois. Tu te retrouves encore une fois à te sacrifier pour les autres, dit Edward en me faisant un câlin.

- Tu te rends compte que je devrai la supporter pendant dix jours ? En plus, tu ne seras pas avec moi, marmonnai-je désespérée.

Sans prévenir, il m'embrassa tendrement, passionnément. Je me sentis une fois de plus fondre au contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes. La température de sa peau me faisait frissonner, mais de plaisir. Cette sensation était merveilleuse. Malheureusement, nous fûmes interrompus par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte. Edward décolla ses lèvres des miennes à contre cœur tout en me gardant dans ses bras, et lança :

- Entrez !

Il s'agissait de Carlisle et Esme. Ils entrèrent tout sourire dans la pièce. Carlisle semblait un peu mal-à-l'aise.

- On vous dérange peut-être ? demanda-t-il gêné – je savais que Carlisle attachait beaucoup d'importance à l'intimité de ses enfants.

- Non c'est bon Carlisle, dit Edward qui cette fois-ci se détacha de moi et s'assit sur le lit. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Je me redressai alors qu'Esme prenait la parole :

- Nous avons entendu votre conversation et nous pensons avoir trouvé une solution.

- Si Charlie est d'accord, nous voudrions bien que tu passes Noël avec nous.

Le visage d'Edward s'illumina. Le mien était rempli de stupeur. Les Cullen étaient vraiment des gens agréable et sympathique. Vivre l'éternité à leurs côtés ne me faisait vraiment pas peur. Je les adorais.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr Bella, dit Esme. Tu sais que tu es toujours la bienvenue à la maison.

Soudain, Alice et Jasper apparurent par la fenêtre. Alice, excitée, comme toujours. Jasper, lui, paraissait content mais demeurait toujours impassible et cintré. Le connaissant bien, je pensai qu'il n'avait pas encore mangé car ses yeux étaient noirs et il n'osait pas trop s'approcher de moi. Je n'avais pas dû le remarquer tout à l'heure vu mon état. Alice me sauta au cou et s'écria :

- Bella reste pour Noël !

- Alice calme-toi, dit Carlisle compatissant à ma douleur.

- J'ai tout plein de projet pour toi ! poursuivit-elle sur le même ton. On va faire du shopping, et plein d'autres choses encore !

Me voyant effrayée, Edward me tira contre lui et laissa un grognement vampirique s'échapper de sa gorge. Alice lui répondit, et tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Je n'avais tout saisi mais ça devait surement être un truc de vampire.

- Rien n'est encore décidé Alice, dit Carlisle essayant de contenir la bonne humeur de sa fille, il faut d'abord que je parle à Charlie. Alors pour l'ins…

- Bella reste pour Noël !

Il fut interrompu par Emmett qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce avec fracas, suivi de Rosalie qui me fit un petit sourire. Nos rapports s'étaient dernièrement améliorés bien que demeurant quand même un peu distant.

- Comme j'étais en train de le dire Emmett, il faut d'abord que je parle à Charlie pour lui demander son accord.

Emmett et Alice n'écoutaient plus rien de ce que disait Carlisle. Ils sautaient dans tous les sens en répétant sans cesse la même chose.

- Bella va rester pour Noël ! Bella va rester pour Noël !

- Regardez-les, de vrais gamins ! s'exclama Rosalie.

- Je confirme.

**ʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚ**

Trois jours plus tard, j'avais accompagné Charlie et Mina à l'aéroport en compagnie d'Edward. Ensuite, mon amoureux et moi rentrâmes au manoir Cullen avec tous mes bagages. Ces dix jours en compagnie de la famille d'Edward promettaient d'être folkloriques.

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à faire part de vos réactions !**_

_**;)**_


	2. Entre décorations et traditions

**Un Noël chez les Cullen**

_**Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à S. Meyer. Sauf le thème !**_

_**Je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs de cette fanfic : ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ceux qui m'ont mise en Story Alert, ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en Favorite Story, et ceux qui ont lu mais qui n'ont rien fait. Merci à tous. C'est vraiment plaisant d'écrire et de voir que vos histoires plaisent au public. Mais c'est aussi flippant puisque maintenant j'ai trop la pression et j'ai peur de vous décevoir chers lecteurs ! Snif…snif… ! Ensuite, toutes les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin. J'aurais aimé vous répondre individuellement, mais le fait est que je n'arrive toujours pas à manier ce site pleinement.**_

_**Trêve de bavardages. Étant donné que je passe mon bac de français (hé oui ! je suis en première S !) pendant tous le mois de Juin, je serai dans l'incapacité de poster un chapitre avant le mois de Juillet. Je m'excuse donc de l'attente que je vous ferai subir. Je sais que ce n'est pas cool, mais il faut que je révise intensivement.**_

_**Sinon lecteur, bonne lecture à tous !**_

Chapitre 2 : Entre décorations et traditions

**Bella's pov**

Aujourd'hui était mon premier véritable jour chez les Cullen. A mon arrivée la veille au soir, Alice et Emmett m'avaient sauté au cou. Alice s'était mise à me raconter tout un tas de choses qu'elle semblait avoir prévu pour moi durant ces dix jours. J'avais à peine compris tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit. J'étais juste effrayée à la perspective qu'on me laissât seule avec elle. Heureusement, Carlisle, Esme et Edward étaient venus me tirer de l'enfer aux cheveux sombres. Ils m'avaient montré ma chambre et Edward m'avait aidé à m'installer. La pièce où je dormirais pendant mes dix jours de séjour était tout simplement somptueuse. Certes elle ne comportait pas de façade en verre comme à certains endroits de la maison, mais elle demeurait tout de même magnifique. J'avais d'ailleurs soupçonné Esme de m'avoir donné cette chambre pour maintenir le peu d'intimité que j'aurais ici – il fallait l'admettre, les enfants Cullen ne me laisseraient pas tranquille plus d'une heure. La chambre était dans des tons clairs et harmonieux. Un lit, moelleux et confortable – je savais de quoi je parlais étant donné que j'y avais passé la nuit dernière −, se tenait au centre sur le mur du fond encadré de deux tables de chevet surmontées de lampes respectant l'harmonie des couleurs. Je devais descendre quelques marches d'escaliers pour accéder à un petit salon comportant une table basse entourée d'un canapé et de deux fauteuils en velours. Un écran plat était fixé au mur face au canapé. Il y a avait également une double porte vitrée qui donnait l'accès à un petit balcon avec un mobilier d'extérieur. En cherchant la salle de bain hier soir, j'avais découvert la présence d'une salle de bain adjacente à la partie où se trouvait mon nouveau lit. Une baignoire chique se tenait au centre de la pièce. Les toilettes étaient recluses dans un coin et deux lavabos lui faisaient face de l'autre côté de la pièce, épousant la forme de l'angle. Au dessus d'eux se tenaient des miroirs dont le cadre était orné de somptueux motifs. Les couleurs beige et bleu pastel étant les couleurs thèmes, des serviettes de ces deux couleurs avaient été posées sur un présentoir non loin de la baignoire. Un meuble s'accordant au reste de la pièce était figé contre un des murs. Elle était belle cette salle de bains, surtout comparée à la mienne.

Je revins à mes esprits en observant le temps par la fenêtre de la chambre. Il ne pleuvait pas mais un ciel couvert faisait front au dehors. Je descendis au rez-de-chaussée rejoindre mon beau vampire. En approchant de la cuisine, mon odorat repéra une odeur particulièrement étrange pour une cuisine appartenant à une famille de vampire. Ça sentait le pain brioché et le chocolat chaud. J'en avais l'eau à la bouche. Ça sentait vraiment bon. Alors que je me demandais qu'est-ce que ces vampires avaient encore fait pour moi – car j'étais à peu près certaine que ce que j'avais senti ne correspondait pas du tout à leur régime alimentaire −, je sursautai brusquement lorsqu'Edward apparut furtivement dans mon dos. Il m'enlaça passant ses bras sous les miens et se collant à mon dos. Il déposa un baiser au creux de mon cou et murmura à mon oreille quelques mots. Je frissonnai de plaisir une nouvelle fois.

- Bonjour mon amour, avait-il chuchoté de son beau ténor.

- Bonjour Edward.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face sans pour autant me libérer de son emprise. Et doucement, je laissai mes lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Nous fûmes cependant interrompus par Esme qui pénétra dans la pièce. Elle semblait joyeuse et ravie de me voir, si bien que lorsqu'Edward me lâcha, Elle me prit aussitôt dans ses bras. J'aimais bien Esme. Et bien qu'elle soit un vampire, elle émanait une sorte de chaleur très accueillante.

- Bonjour Bella, dit-elle avec un radieux sourire. As-tu bien dormi ?

- Oui Esme, à poings fermés, répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

- Viens, tout le monde t'attend pour le petit déjeuner.

Je fus étonnée lorsque la mère Cullen me tira vers la cuisine. J'eus quand même la possibilité d'interroger Edward du regard. En guise de réponse, j'eus droit à son sourire cachotier. Et lorsque j'entrai dans la cuisine, toute la famille Cullen était déjà présente. Ils me dirent tous bonjour tout en continuant leur occupation. Carlisle était assis en tête de table, les jambes croisées, lisant le quotidien de Forks. Rosalie préparait différents plateau de nourriture sur le plan de travail. Emmett l'aidait en essayant de ne pas faire de bourdes. Alice finissait de dresser la table. Jasper pressait de belles oranges avec entrain. Je fus touchée par tant d'attention. Les Cullen étaient vraiment des gens agréables. Edward me poussa un peu en avant voyant que je n'avançais plus. Puis voyant que tout le monde commençait à se rapprocher autour de la table, je suivis le mouvement. En bon gentleman, mon vampire tira une chaise où il m'invita à prendre place. Edward… C'est alors que je remarquai qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul couvert sur la table, juste en face de moi. Je regardai autour de moi. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur moi. Je rougis légèrement, ce qui sembla amuser Edward. Je lui lançai un regard noir avant de m'adresser aux autres Cullen :

- Je vous remercie beaucoup mais il ne fallait vraiment pas, dis-je gênée.

- T'inquiète Belliswan ! dit Emmett joyeux. Ça ne nous a pas du tout déranger.

- Oui c'est vrai, approuva Alice qui ne tenait pas en place. Les garçons sont allés faire quelques courses pour ta nourriture. Rosalie a tout préparé. Jasper a fait du jus d'orange fraîchement pressées. En bref, tout le monde y a mis du sien.

- Et puis Bella, tu fais partie de la famille, ajouta Carlisle avec un magnifique sourire qui ne laissait pas voir ses dents. Et dans notre famille, c'est tout à fait normal que les autres se démènent pour l'un d'entre nous.

- Merci beaucoup.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que je ne reprenne sur un autre sujet qui – je l'avoue – me titillait depuis un petit moment.

- Dites-moi, commençai-je, comment fêtez-vous Noël ?

Je ne savais pas pourquoi et ce que j'avais dit de drôle, mais tous les Cullen se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Et encore une fois, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je me sentais vraiment idiote d'avoir posé cette question. Maintenant, tous me regardèrent avec un air amusé.

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? demanda Jasper en haussant les sourcils.

- Oui.

Ce fut le chef de la famille Cullen qui me répondit.

- Disons que nous fêtons Noël comme toutes les familles, mais à notre façon, dit-il. Nous décorons toute la maison, ainsi que les bois environnants.

- Mais pour le réveillon… ?

- Nous avons une tradition, expliqua Carlisle toujours en souriant. Nous faisons comme les humains, version vampire.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas, dis-je perplexe.

- Disons que les humains font un grand dîner, poursuivit-il, et nous faisons pareil. Nous partons le soir du vingt-quatre, et nous faisons notre festin toute la nuit avec le meilleur de ce qu'on aime comme animal.

- En clair c'est une grande partie de chasse familiale, ajouta Edward en me souriant.

- Écœurer Bells ? fit Edward en ricanant bêtement.

- Chacun ses coutumes ! répondis-je.

Après tout, j'allais bientôt devenir un vampire Cullen. Mieux valait que je me fasse à leurs traditions dès à présent. J'adorais cette famille. Même en étant vampires, ils ne faisaient jamais rien comme les autres et essayaient toujours de se rapprocher de l'humanité. Perdue dans mes pensées, une idée me vint alors à l'esprit. En y repensant bien, je me sentais comme un parasite, un boulet.

- Mais en m'acceptant ici, je gêne votre tradition, fis-je sur un ton chargé d'excuses en baissant la tête vers mon assiette que j'avais rempli quelques minutes auparavant.

- Tu rigoles Bella ! s'exclama Alice en arborant une mine outrée. Nous sommes ravis de t'avoir parmi nous même si ça bouleverse un peu nos habitudes.

- Et puis un peu de changement dans cette maison ne serait pas du luxe, fit Rosalie sur un ton désinvolte en rejetant quelques mèches de cheveux en arrière.

- Rosalie a raison, approuva son frère blond.

- Tu vas voir Bella, on va bien s'amuser ! s'écria Emmett qui ricanait comme un dément.

Pourquoi cette phrase d'Emmett me faisait-elle peur ? Ça ne présageait rien de bon. Dans quoi m'étais-je embarquée ? Franchement. Entre Alice qui passerait son temps à essayer de me relooker, Emmett qui me ferait subir tout un tas de blagues idiotes. Et bien que mes rapports avec Rosalie se fussent nettement améliorés, je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas me voir devenir un vampire. Donc tant que nous n'aborderions pas ce sujet, tout irait bien. Je ne m'inquiétais pas trop de Jasper puisqu'il était toujours calme chaque fois que je le voyais – enfin sauf la fois où il avait essayé de me tuer, mais je lui avais pardonné car ce n'était pas de sa faute. De toutes les façons, je passerais mon temps dans les bras de mon prince vampire. Edward… Et puis, il y aurait Carlisle et Esme pour rappeler les autres à l'ordre. Je fus soudainement tirée de mes songes par Edward :

- Tu ne manges pas mon amour ?

- Si si, fis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

- A quoi pensais-tu ?

- Pas à grand-chose, répondis-je en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire. Quel est le programme pour aujourd'hui ? demandai-je en me retournant vers le reste de la famille Cullen.

- Que diriez-vous de décorer la maison les enfants ? proposa Esme.

- Oh oui ! s'exclama brusquement Alice qui s'était levée et avait renversé sa chaise au passage. J'ai déjà tout un tas d'idée ! On va…

- Alice s'il te plaît, ne commence pas, dit Carlisle sur un ton suppliant.

La petite fée ténébreuse – comme j'aimais l'appeler – remit sa chaise en place et se rassit avec une mine boudeuse. Jasper, qui était assis à côté d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille que je ne pus entendre. Le comportement d'Alice changea et son visage se détendit en retrouvant son calme habituel. Cette réaction d'Alice provoqua chez moi un petit fou rire. Tout le monde me regardait mais je m'en moquais. J'avais l'habitude à être la seule à réagir différemment. Depuis le temps qu'ils me connaissaient, ils devaient quand même me trouver bizarre parfois. Mais en même temps, leur conception du bizarre et la mienne étaient totalement différentes. Donc je ne me souciai point de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien penser de moi à cet instant.

- Il nous faut un sapin, annonça Carlisle qui avait pris l'opération en main. Emmett, tu t'en chargeras. Tu iras tout à l'heure dans la forêt et tu en prendras un qui soit beau mais pas trop grand, de manière à ce qu'il tienne parfaitement dans le salon.

- Oui chef !

- Jasper et Edward.

- Oui ?

- Vous vous occuperez des guirlandes lumineuses, assigna Carlisle. Les filles, avec ma chère et tendre Esme, vous vous occuperez de la décoration intérieure.

- Tout le monde a compris sa tache ? questionna Esme à sa famille.

- Let's go ! s'exclama Emmett en signe d'approbation.

Ils se levèrent tous de la table et partirent chacun dans une direction. Moi, je restai assise sans bouger. Au cours de la nuit, quelque chose m'était venu à l'esprit. Je m'en étais souvenu il y a seulement quelques minutes auparavant. Mais il fallait avant tout vérifier mes hypothèses, et seul Carlisle serait en mesure de répondre à mes questions et de m'aider si mes hypothèses s'avéraient fondées. Seulement, celui-ci avait certainement regagné son bureau avant d'aller aider les garçons. C'était donc la direction de la pièce où se trouvait le père Cullen que je pris. Sur le chemin, je fus interpelée par Alice. Je lui dis que je viendrais les rejoindre dans quelques minutes, et grimpai les escaliers. Une fois arrivée devant la porte derrière laquelle je savais le bureau de Carlisle, je m'arrêtai. Je frappai trois coups et attendis qu'il me priât d'entrer. Ce ne fut pas long et je poussai la porte. A mon avis il savait que j'étais là avant même que je n'atteignis la porte, il avait juste voulu me laisser cogner au bois pour la forme – tel que je connaissais le docteur. Quand j'entrai, il interrompit son occupation et m'invita à m'asseoir. Il me scruta poliment avec un air interrogateur.

- Que puis-je pour toi Bella ? me demanda-t-il gentiment.

- A vrai dire, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser, chuchotai-je.

- Vas-y Bella, je t'écoute, m'intima-t-il.

- Je voudrais savoir si les vampires peuvent manger de la nourriture humaine ? demandai-je avide de réponses.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Ce n'est pas néfaste pour vous ? m'exclamai-je étonnée.

- Non mais cela ne nous est d'aucune utilité de consommer de la nourriture humaine.

- Mais ça ne vous reste pas sur l'estomac ? dis-je gênée.

Je ne savais pas comment formuler ça. Cette façon m'avait simplement semblé la meilleure. J'attendis sa réponse le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Les vampires ont deux liquides qui circulent dans leur veine, m'expliqua-t-il, le sang et un acide. Cet acide a plusieurs propriétés. C'est lui qui nous sert à transformer les humains en vampires comme tu le sais déjà, et il dissout toute substance…on va dire ʺ illicite ʺ qui n'est pas nécessaire au corps d'un vampire, ce qui est le cas de la nourriture humaine. La nourriture nous reste un moment sur l'estomac mais elle finit par disparaître.

- D'accord. Mais le goût de la nourriture est différent pour vous n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, nos papilles gustatives décuplent les goûts, mais ça reste tout de même fade pour nous. Je ne saurai correctement te le représenter.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Carlisle, dis-je reconnaissante, j'ai parfaitement compris ce que tu voulais dire.

- Tant mieux alors, dit-il en affichant un large sourire.

- Euh Carlisle ? fis-je avec un petit sourire. Il y a autre chose que je voudrais te demander.

- Oui ?

- A vrai dire, je voudrais préparer…comment dire…, réfléchis-je un instant, une sorte de cadeau pour toute votre famille. Et je crois que tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider. Mais vu que je soupçonne tout le monde d'écouter notre petite conversation en particulier Edward, je préfère t'écrire mon idée sur papier et tout t'expliquer par écrit.

- Effectivement, si tu veux que ce soit une surprise, mieux vaut que tu m'écrives tout sur papier ! fit-il en riant.

**ʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚ**

Lorsque mon entretien avec Carlisle fut terminée, nous descendîmes tous deux rejoindre les autres. Ceux-ci étaient rassemblés dans le salon. Ils nous regardèrent curieusement comme si nous étions des espèces inconnues sur Terre. Leur regard passait de Carlisle à moi. C'était très embarrassant, si bien que je recommençai à rougir. Je baissai la tête pour essayer de me défaire de leur regard inquisiteur. Carlisle, lui, était plutôt amusé par la situation. Toutefois, il paraissait attendre quelque chose. Je l'observai, puis j'observai les autres, et je compris quand Alice s'écria :

- Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez tous les deux ? C'est quoi cette surprise dont vous parliez il y a quelques minutes ?

Elle était prête à bondir sur nous. La curiosité semblait provoquée une hyperactivité terrifiante chez elle. La petite fée ténébreuse sautillait dans tous les sens et n'arrêtait pas de bouger. Même Jasper n'arrivait pas à la calmer. Elle semblait devenue totalement folle. Puis sans que je n'eusse le temps de la voir s'approcher, elle était au sol, agrippée à mon jean sur lequel elle tirait.

- Pitié Bella ! supplia-t-elle au bord de la crise. Dis-moi ce que c'est. Pitiééé ! Bella s'il te plaît ! Je te laisserai tranquille si tu veux ! Je n'essayerai plus de te relooker ! Mais pitié dis-moi ce que c'est, je t'en supplie.

La proposition était assez tentante mais je refusai quand même. Je voulais que ça reste une surprise. Elle tira mon pantalon de plus belle. J'avais de plus en plus peur. Jamais je n'avais vu Alice dans un tel état. C'était aussi surprenant que terrifiant. Heureusement, Jasper s'approcha et essaya de me libérer de l'emprise de sa compagne. Il y arriva tant bien que mal, non sans qu'Alice eut réussi à arracher un bout de mon pantalon. Jasper m'adressa un regard d'excuse avant de prendre Alice et de disparaître. D'accord. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un réagir de la sorte. Même à la télévision ! Et maintenant que j'y pensais, il n'y avait qu'Alice pour adopter un tel comportement.

Esme s'avança vers moi doucement voyant mon état de choc et posa une main maternelle sur mon bras. Elle s'adressa à moi avec douceur et tendresse mais également avec une certaine inquiétude dans la voix :

- Bella. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui je crois, répondis-je encore sous le choc. Mais elle réagit souvent comme ça lorsqu'on lui cache quelque chose ?

- Ça lui arrive en effet, dit Esme avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Je dois m'en inquiéter ?

- Non Bella, elle se calmera, ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura-t-elle légèrement.

Je soupirai longuement. Je devais avouer que j'avais vraiment eu peur. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que quelqu'un se jetait sur un vous, agrippait votre pantalon et le déchirait lorsqu'on essayait de détacher cette personne de vous. Je m'excusai quelques instants auprès de ma future famille avant d'emprunter les escaliers pour regagner ma chambre. Il fallait que je me rafraichisse le visage et que je change de bas. Je redescendis quelques minutes plus tard pour me joindre aux autres. Tout le monde était retourné à son occupation et personne ne se souciait plus de moi – du moins en apparence. Carlisle et Edward s'occupaient des lumières à l'extérieur, Emmett n'était toujours pas revenu, je supposai Jasper en compagnie d'Alice, et Esme et Rosalie décoraient maintenant l'escalier. Je me joignis à celle-ci.

Deux heures plus tard, tous avaient terminé leurs taches et Emmett était revenu ramenant avec lui un très beau sapin sur son épaule. Il l'installa dans le coin idéal – à mon humble avis – dans le salon. Jasper était revenu en compagnie d'Alice. Cette dernière avait l'air de s'être calmée. Son compagnon la poussa vers moi, et mon premier réflexe fut de reculer de deux pas. Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Emmett, et Alice se mit à bouder avant de se décider à dire :

- Excuse-moi Bella pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure, dit-elle presque à contrecœur.

- Ce n'est rien Alice, dis-je gentiment.

- Mais tu dois me comprendre Bella, tu…, commença-t-elle à débiter rapidement.

Jasper l'interrompit immédiatement en la prenant dans ses bras et en mettant sa main sur sa bouche. Elle se calma instantanément.

- Désolée, fit-elle comme une enfant prise en faute.

- J'ai raté un épisode ? fit Emmett abasourdi.

- Je te raconterai plus tard mon beau grizzly, dit Rosalie avec ce ton affectueux qu'elle réservait à son amoureux. Tu as fait du bon travail, il est magnifique ce sapin.

Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille que je n'entendis pas, mais ça fit bêtement sourire Emmett. Edward, lui, avait décoché une grimace. Il avait dû entendre leurs pensées. Le pauvre. Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'il y avait vu. Esme venait d'annoncer que nous allions maintenant décorer le sapin, tous ensemble. L'arbre touchait presque le plafond et ça nous prit deux heures pour pleinement le décorer. A la fin, il ne nous manquait plus qu'à mettre l'étoile au sommet.

- Qui va mettre l'étoile cette année ? demanda Emmett.

- Bella ! s'écria Alice joyeusement.

- Oui cela me semble une bonne idée, approuva Esme.

- Ce sera donc Bella, trancha Jasper.

Sans que je n'eus dit un mot, on me hissa sur les épaules d'Edward. Celui-ci me tenait fermement mais avec modération pour ne pas me faire mal. Je commençai alors à accrocher l'étoile, jusqu'au moment où :

- Bella, attention une araignée au dessus de ta tête ! cria Emmett en pointant du doigt au dessus de moi.

Je m'affolai très rapidement. Je bougeai dans tous les sens si bien qu'Edward avait grande peine à me maîtriser. Je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux comme une folle tout en n'arrêtant pas de hurler. Le spectacle était vraiment horrible. Et puis tout d'un coup, je me sentis tomber dans le vide. Je m'arrêtai de crier et de gesticuler. Mais heureusement, mon prince charmant vint à ma rescousse et me rattrapa de justesse. Je me retrouvai donc dans ses bras, toute rouge et mon visage ruisselant de larmes. J'entendis Emmett rire et Rosalie lui crier dessus. Edward me déposa sur le canapé et alla prendre la relève de sa sœur. Il s'approcha tellement dangereusement d'Emmett que Carlisle et Jasper vinrent se poster à côté d'Edward, une main de Carlisle sur le torse d'Edward.

- C'est pour ça que tu riais intérieurement comme un dément depuis un petit moment ? cria Edward furieux. Mais t'es malade ! Mais merde Emmett ! Elle aurait pu se faire mal dans toute cette histoire !

- Du calme Edward, dit Emmett toujours hilare, ce n'était qu'une blague.

Cette fois-ci, Carlisle et Jasper tinrent carrément Edward par les bras pour l'empêcher de bondir sur Emmett pour le frapper. Mon amoureux semblait hors de lui. Pendant ce temps, Esme, Alice et Rosalie étaient rassemblées autour de moi essayant de me réconforter. Mais la dispute reprit de plus belle.

- Une blague ! Me calmer ! ME CALMER ! hurla un Edward hors de lui. Tu as vu dans quel état est ma pauvre Bella ? Espèce de connard !

- Ça suffit Edward ! intervint Esme qui s'était rapprochée des garçons. Modère un peu ton langage ! Quant à toi Emmett, ton attitude est vraiment irresponsable ! Comment peux-tu te montrer aussi bête ? Bella aurait pu se blesser. Tu vas lui faire des excuses immédiatement. Et toi Edward, tu te calmes. Ça va, elle n'a rien. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal.

- Et après, Emmett tu viendras avec moi dans mon bureau qu'on ait une petite discussion, dit sévèrement Carlisle qui avait lâché Edward.

- Oui Carlisle.

Emmett se dirigea vers moi et me présenta ses excuses. Mais je fus incapable de dire un mot. Après, il suivit son père à l'étage, la tête baissée. Il avait jeté un petit regard en direction de Rosalie, mais celle-ci avait détourné la tête. Le fait qu'Emmett savait que j'avais une peur bleue des araignées remontait à une de mes précédentes visites chez les Cullen. Nous n'étions que quatre ce jour-là : Rosalie, Emmett, Edward et moi. Et alors que nous regardions un film, j'avais vu une de ces affreuses bêtes se promener un des murs. Bien sûr je n'avais pas réagi comme aujourd'hui car elle était assez loin de moi, mais j'avais quand même eu assez peur pour attirer leur attention.

Edward revint vers moi avec un chocolat chaud qu'il semblait avoir préparé lui même. Il me tendit la tasse et je le remerciai. Ses sœurs nous laissèrent seuls un instant. Il s'agenouilla à mes côtés et prit ma main entre les siennes. Qu'il était mignon lorsqu'il s'inquiétait pour moi ! Je bus une gorgée de son breuvage. C'était infect. J'essayai pourtant de ne pas le montrer. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas cuisinier. Malheureusement, il fallut qu'il me posât la seule question à laquelle je n'aurais pas aimé répondre :

- Il est à ta convenance le chocolat chaud ?

- Pour être honnête, fis-je avec le plus de tact possible, tu devrais prendre de sérieux cours de cuisine.

A mon grande surprise, il éclata de rire.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? le questionnai-je les sourcils froncés.

- Disons que je m'en doutais un peu. Sinon, toi ça va ?

- Oui nettement mieux. Esme et tes sœurs se sont bien occupées de moi. J'ai eu une de ces frayeurs Edward.

- Je sais mon amour, et je ferai en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus. Je te le promets.

Il se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Je me réchauffai instantanément. Edward. Je réfléchissais au nombre de filles qui tueraient pour être à ma place. Et selon moi, ça en faisait beaucoup. Je savourai pleinement cet instant. Puis Edward me ramena à la réalité.

- Je t'assure que lorsque je tiendrai Emmett sans que Carlisle soit là, ça chauffera pour lui.

- Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien me venger Edward, mais pas comme ça.

Je lui fis un regard entendu, et je sus qu'il avait compris puisqu'il me fit un large sourire.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre. Toute la maison avait été décorée et le résultat était magnifique comme tout ce qui touchait les Cullen. De plus, les guirlandes lumineuses donnaient un aspect magique et féérique à la maison. Les garçons avaient vraiment fait du bon boulot. Tout le monde avait fait du bon boulot. La journée se termina, et Edward vint me rejoindre dans ma chambre pour mettre au point l'opération ʺ vengeance Emmett ʺ.

_**RaR**_

Lapiaf83 : Merci.

Satozuki : Et moi j'ai hâte d'écrire la suite !

Alliecullen4ever : Moi aussi, Alice me ferait très peur. D'ailleurs, dans ce chapitre, on peut encore le voir. Mais je pense que je peux faire pire (du moins j'essayerai).

LAurA0908 : Ô ! Tant de compliments. J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite.

_**Alors ? Des commentaires ?**_

_**Laissez alors des reviews ! Elles sont les bienvenues.**_


	3. Vendetta

**Un Noël chez les Cullen**

_**Disclaimer : Ben oui c'est moi qui ai écrit la saga Twilight ! Non en fait, je suis une grosse mytho !**_

_**Je sais que je vous avais donné rendez-vous en Juillet, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à vous laisser en plan comme ça. J'ai eu un peu plus de temps libre que prévu alors j'ai pu écrire quelques lignes.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Vendetta

**Edward's pov**

La journée avait été mouvementée. Ma douce et tendre Bella avait une fois de plus été en danger. A cause de cet abruti d'Emmett qui plus est. Je lui ferais sa fête à celui-là. Je l'entendais se plaindre de la punition que lui avait donnée Carlisle. Il avait écopé de six mois de ménage dans toute la maison et sans aide. Je trouvais cette sanction parfaite pour Emmett, lui qui ne faisait jamais aucune tache ménagère. Je fis un sourire ironique. Bella m'avait dit de ne pas me battre avec lui, qu'il fallait régler les choses avec subtilité. D'ailleurs, je la rejoignais en ce moment même pour qu'on mette au point l'opération ʺvengeance Emmettʺ. Lorsque j'arrivai devant la porte de la chambre qu'Esme avait donnée à ma Bella, je toquai et j'entrai sans attendre la réponse. Ma divine créature se séchait les cheveux. Apparemment, elle venait de prendre une douche. Je humai à plein nez l'odeur – son odeur − ambiante dans la pièce. Oh mon Dieu ! Quel pur délice ! J'avais envie de sauté sur elle, d'enfoncer mes dents dans sa chair et de lui aspirer tout son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Cette merveilleuse odeur était si enivrante ! Mais il fallait que je me calme, que je reprenne le contrôle de moi-même. Et puis l'amour que j'éprouve pour ma douce et tendre me permettrait de ne pas la manger.

Lorsque je repris mes esprits, je constatai que ma Bella me fixait bizarrement.

- Ça va Edward ?

- Tu sens bon, dis-je sur un ton qui était trop intéressé à mon goût.

Elle se mit subitement à rougir en prenant un air gêné. J'adorais quand elle rougissait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était mignonne ma Bella ! Je me rapprochai d'elle à vitesse double V (vitesse vampirique) et me positionnai dans son dos. Puis doucement, tendrement, je déposai un baiser au creux de son cou. J'entendis les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et sentis son corps se tendre. Elle frissonna. J'adorais également quand elle frissonnait. Elle était si humaine. J'adorais ma douce et tendre Bella. J'approchai mes lèvres de son oreille gauche et dis en un murmure :

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je me contrôle.

- Je sais, répondit-elle en un souffle.

Et soudain, sans qu'elle ne s'y attendît, je la pris rapidement dans mes bras et la jetai sur le lit en la suivant. Je pus déceler sur son visage un air surpris mais amusé. Je la chatouillai et elle éclata de rire. Mais au bout d'un moment, voyant qu'elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, je la laissai respirer et je m'allongeai à ses côtés sur le lit. Je la regardai avec tendresse. Je ne me lassais pas de cette vue. Je pouvais voir le moindre millimètre du détail de sa peau. Chaque pore, chaque grain de beauté, chaque bouton. J'en appréciais chacun d'entre eux.

Petit à petit, sa respiration reprit un rythme normal et elle put enfin me parler, du moins sur une feuille de papier.

B : _Il faut qu'on élabore une vengeance froide pour Emmett. Quelque chose qu'il n'oubliera pas de toute sa longue vie de vampire._

E : _Oui mais une chose est sure, Alice sera au courant. Elle a vu notre discussion sur papier et semble très excitée par notre entreprise._

B : _Ce n'est pas un problème. De toutes les façons, j'avais l'intention de mettre Alice au courant puisque je pense que nous aurons besoin de Jasper, et il ne sait pas mentir à Alice._

E : _Ça c'est réglé._

B : _Il faut que nous trouvions maintenant ce qu'Emmett aime, ce qu'il déteste et ce dont il a peur. Alors ?_

E : _Il aime faire des blagues…_

B : _J'avais remarqué !_

E : _Regarder le sport à la télé, boire du sang de grizzly et il n'aime pas quand Rosalie est fâchée avec lui car dans ces cas-là, elle refuse de faire l'amour avec lui. Mais bien sûr ! Tu penses à ce que je pense ?_

B : _C'est une excellente idée mon vampire adoré !_

E : _Merci mon amour._

B : _Rosalie !_

E : _Il faut la mettre dans la confidence parce que si elle apprend qu'on s'est servi d'elle contre son gré, elle nous tuera._

B : _Effectivement. Voici ce qu'on va faire…_

Je regardai ma Bella m'expliquer le plan qu'elle avait en tête en y apportant quelques modifications à certains moments. Ce qu'elle pouvait être belle quand elle était déterminée. Je lui aurais bien fait l'amour, j'en avais très envie. Et le fait qu'Alice et Jasper étaient en plein ébat sexuel ne m'aidait pas. Toutefois, je préférais prôner l'abstinence jusqu'au mariage. C'était bien mieux. Pas de sexe avant le mariage, pensai-je fortement. En plus, je ne voulais pas blesser ma douce et tendre. Je me recentrai sur ce que mon ange humain disait. Une brise de vent passa par la fenêtre, emportant son exquise odeur vers moi. J'étais en totale extase.

- Edward, tu m'écoutes ? me demanda-t-elle si soudainement que je me tirai de ma rêverie.

- Bien sûr mon amour. J'ai tout à fait compris ce que tu as écrit.

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire pour qu'elle arrêtât de me regarder suspicieusement. Cela sembla fonctionner car elle s'attendrit et répondit à mon sourire par un chaste baiser. J'étais l'homme − ou le vampire – le plus heureux du monde. Jasper, qui avait senti mes émotions, me fit part de son dégoût par pensée :

« Ce que tu peux être niais mon cher frère ! C'est dégoûtant ! »

Je fis une grimace que ma douce Bella ne remarqua pas, et j'essayai le plus possible d'envoyer toute ma _niaiserie_ pour submerger Jasper. Apparemment, ma manœuvre fonctionna puisqu'il n'en ressentit que plus de dégoût.

« Ça suffit Edward ! » cria-t-il intérieurement.

Je souris, content d'avoir retourné son pouvoir contre lui-même. Il sentit mon sentiment de victoire et ce fut à son tour d'être agacé.

« Il semblerait que vous ayez terminé. Pouvons-nous venir ? » me demanda-t-il toujours silencieusement.

- Oui, vous pouvez, fis-je à voix haute.

Bella me regarda avec un air interrogateur. Elle se demandait certainement de quoi je parlais. Ce que ça pouvait être frustrant de ne pas lire dans ces pensées ! S'il y avait bien une personne dont j'aurais aimé lire les pensées, ce serait bien ma douce et tendre humaine. Jasper dut sentir de nouveau mes émotions car il m'interrogea mentalement :

« Qu'y a-t-il Edward ? »

- Rien, vous pouvez venir, répondis-je en me calmant.

Mon objet de convoitise et de tourment perdit son masque d'hébétitude lorsqu'Alice entra dans sa chambre suivie de Jasper. Celui-ci me fit un petit sourire avant de faire un geste de la main à Bella. Cette dernière fut assaillie par Alice qui sauta sur le lit auprès de ma pauvre Bella. Mon frère, quant à lui, prit un siège dans le salon qu'il installa à côté du lit. J'entendis une fois de plus ses pensées. Il avait peur de trop s'approcher de Bella. Il se sentait encore coupable de la mésaventure remontant à un peu plus d'un an. Pourtant maintenant, il s'était accommodé de la présence de ma petite amie. Et malgré le fait que Bella et moi lui avions expliqué que nous ne lui en voulions pas, il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de cette fameuse journée chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans la même pièce que Bella. Percevant sa détresse à travers ses pensées, je tentai de le rassurer quelque peu :

- Tu ne lui feras pas de mal Jasper, ne t'inquiète pas.

Alice et Bella concentrèrent leur attention vers nous. Elles avaient l'air d'avoir compris car elles vinrent à mon secours :

- Tu as beaucoup changé mon chéri, tu te contrôles mieux maintenant, surtout en présence de Bella, lui dit Alice d'un ton doux.

- Oui, et puis ma confiance en toi devrait t'aider à tenir le choc, ajouta l'amour de ma vie sur un ton des plus gentils. Je sais que tu ne me feras aucun mal.

Je regardai Bella, elle était vraiment adorable. Mais qu'avais-je donc fait aux dieux pour que je sois béni de la sorte ! Parallèlement, je reçus un flot de pensées de toute la famille qui avait entendu les paroles de ma douce et tendre.

« Ta copine est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel » m'avait envoyé Jasper avec une grande émotion.

« Bella est vraiment une fille formidable ! » lança fièrement Carlisle.

« Je suis contente que tu ais trouvé une fille comme Bella mon petit Edward » pensa Esme émue.

« Bells est trop gentille ! » s'exclama Emmett intérieurement.

Et Rosalie s'était contentée de sourire intérieurement, ce qui a mon avis, était déjà beaucoup. Mais ils avaient tous raison. Bella était une fille hors du commun et j'étais content d'avoir attendu près d'un siècle avant de l'avoir trouvée.

Après l'épisode ʺ Jasper en détresse ʺ, ma Bella et moi expliquâmes le plan d'attaque à mon frère et ma sœur toujours par conversation écrite. Notre idée sembla grandement leur plaire. J'observai Jasper. Habituellement, c'était Alice qui était la plus agitée des deux, mais cette fois-ci, Jasper ne tenait pas en place – tout comme Alice la furie d'ailleurs. A croire qu'il avait été contaminé par le virus de sa compagne ! Je décidai de le rafraîchir un peu parce que ses pensées devenaient intenables. Il était parti dans des divagations tellement lointaines que ça me donnait la migraine.

- Jasper, par pitié, calme-toi, lui dis-je agacé. C'est insupportable.

Il se retourna et me fit un sourire d'excuse.

- Désolé frangin.

- Il faut trouver un moyen de prévenir Rosalie, dit ma douce et tendre avec un ton déterminé qui lui allait si bien.

- J'ai ma petite idée ! s'écria Alice excitée comme une puce. Viens Bella, suis-moi ! dit-elle en attrapant la main de mon petit paradis humain. Vous les garçons, vous restez là !

Et nous les regardâmes, Jasper et moi, passer la porte sur le rythme joyeux de ma furie de sœur.

**ʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚ**

**Bella's pov**

Nous étions tranquillement assis sur le canapé du salon à regarder un film à la télé. Quand je disais nous, je voulais parler de Jasper, Alice, Edward et moi. Une heure et demie auparavant, Rosalie avait été mise dans la confidence et avait accepté sans difficulté de jouer son rôle. Elle avait même trouvé que c'était une très bonne idée car elle n'avait pas cautionné ce qu'Emmett m'avait fait la veille, et était d'ailleurs en froid avec lui. Autant dire que je préférais l'avoir de mon côté. Elle était vraiment effrayante cette fille et cela n'était en rien dû à son côté vampire.

Le plan démarra. On entendit Rosalie hurler contre Emmett à l'étage. Cela nous fit sourire.

- Je voulais juste que tu me reparles, pas que tu me cries dessus ! répliqua Emmett stupéfait.

- Tu n'es qu'un crétin irresponsable Emmett ! cria Rosalie en faisant semblant d'être furieuse.

Bientôt, on la vit apparaître au bas des escaliers suivie de près par Emmett qui se répandait en excuse devant – ou plutôt derrière – sa compagne. Celle-ci lui tournait le dos faisant exprès de ne pas s'intéresser à ce qu'il disait. Elle se montrait froide et distante. C'était vraiment une très bonne comédienne. A moins qu'elle ne faisait pas semblant. Alice, Jasper, Edward et moi regardâmes la dispute sans intervenir. Nous attendions la phrase magique que Rosalie était censée prononcer. Je sentis une très légère vague de peur se dégager de Jasper principalement dirigée vers Emmett. Très bien, il suivait le plan. Je me recroquevillai car moi aussi, tout comme les autres, je ressentais cette peur. Je tentai de la dominer comme il avait été prévu de le faire. Pour m'y aider, Edward passa son bras autour de mes épaules. Edward… Ce que ça pouvait être réconfortant. Nous continuâmes à observer la scène de ménage entre les deux vampires en silence.

- Baby, pourquoi tu te mets dans un tel état ? dit Emmett d'une petite voix contrastant avec son imposante taille.

- Ce que tu peux être bête quelque fois !

- J'ai toujours fait des blagues et tu n'as jamais réagi comme ça avant !

- Il serait temps de mûrir Emmett ! C'est une humaine !

- Mais…

- L'humaine dont Edward est follement amoureux !

Je rougis quelque peu en entendant ces mots. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon prince vampire et constatai qu'il me regardait en souriant. Il posa ses fines lèvres froides sur mon front. Je lui rendis son sourire et nous nous recentrâmes sur Emmett et Rosalie. Cette dernière continuait toujours son réquisitoire.

- Elle aurait pu faire un arrêt cardiaque sur le coup ! On aurait pu la rater et elle serait tombée et brisée en plusieurs petits morceaux Emmett ! Tu t'imagines dans quel état se serait trouvé Edward si elle était morte ? Tu as eu un aperçu la dernière fois !

- Hé ! Je ne suis pas en cristal quand même ! m'exclamai-je outrée qu'on me crût si fragile.

Rosalie me jeta un regard assassin avant de poursuivre sa révolte contre Emmett. Je me fis toute petite, ne sachant pas si ce regard était de la comédie ou purement sincère. Jasper, quant à lui, en profita pour continuer le plan. Il envoya une nouvelle vague d'émotion. Mais cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas de la peur qui nous submergea mais du remord. Edward resserra son étreinte sur moi. Je cherchai ses yeux. Ils communiquaient silencieusement avec moi, semblant vouloir me dire de rester calme que tout allait bien et que ce n'était que pour un moment. Je me laissai aller contre lui m'apaisant petit-à-petit.

- Mais…

- Non Emmett, je ne peux plus supporter ça, j'en ai marre, dit Rosalie qui avait baissé la voix. Considère que c'est fini ! trancha-t-elle froidement.

- Mais Rosie…, tenta désespérément le vampire baraqué. Baby, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne peux pas…

Rosalie avait prononcé le mot que nous attendions patiemment : _fini_. Au signal, Edward et moi nous levâmes et montâmes dans sa chambre prétextant vouloir laisser Rose et Emmett seuls. C'était au tour de Jasper le manipulateur de montrer ce qu'il savait réellement faire. Une succession de sentiments envahit la pièce lorsque mon prince et moi partîmes. Et même dans la chambre d'Edward nous pouvions les sentir. Peur, désespoir, surprise, peine, remord. Tous s'enchaînèrent, s'entremêlèrent. Je me blottis le plus possible dans les bras de mon vampire pour tenter de lutter contre cette vague de sentiments.

**ʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚ**

**Carlisle's pov**

Hmm. C'était si bon. J'adorais embrasser mon adorable Esme. Cela faisait longtemps. Beaucoup trop longtemps à vrai dire. Nous n'étions pas passés à l'acte depuis trois jours. Je commençais à être frustré. Jasper s'était bien moqué de moi d'ailleurs avec ses petites remarques. Elles avaient au moins le mérite d'être discrètes. Je couvris le ventre de ma douce Esme de baisers. Un, deux, trois, quatre. Puis je remontai frôler ses lèvres. Etre un vampire avait certains points positifs. Nous pouvions, par exemple, arrêter de respirer pour des baisers plus longs et plus sensuel. Au bout d'un moment, mon amour me fit basculer, se mit à califourchon sur moi et s'apprêta à déboutonner mon jean lorsque nous entendîmes Rosalie hurler au rez-de-chaussée. Nous nous interrompîmes et je soupirai longuement d'agacement. Nous restâmes silencieux pendant un moment écoutant ce qui se passait entre nos chers enfants. Nous étions habitués à entendre nos enfants se disputer. Mais jamais Rosalie ne criait ainsi sur Emmett. Elle lui faisait des reproches, ne lui adressait pas la parole, l'ignorait, mais en aucun cas elle lui hurlait dessus comme elle était en train de le faire. D'après ce que j'entendais, Rosalie n'avait pas apprécié la blague qu'Emmett avait faite à Bella ce matin. Il fallait tout de même avouer qu'Emmett s'était particulièrement montré idiot sur ce coup. Rosalie n'aimait pas trop certaines blagues que faisait Emmett, mais elle ne lui disait rien car elle tenait à lui. Ça devait surement être la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Pourtant, lorsque j'entendis Rosalie dire à Emmett : _c'est fini_, mon sang se glaça plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Je regardai Esme qui elle aussi semblait abasourdie. Tous deux, nous nous sentîmes un peu mal comme si la peine d'Emmett nous frappait de plein fouet.

- Tu crois que c'est sérieux ? me demanda mon sucre brun avec inquiétude.

- Ça m'a tout l'air, répondis-je aussi inquiet qu'elle.

- Rosalie quitte Emmett ?

- On dirait oui.

Nous échangeâmes un regard. Silencieusement, nous nous levâmes et nous habillâmes pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait en bas. J'osais à peine imaginai dans quel état se trouvait Emmett. Le pauvre. Apprendre que Rose le quittait ne devait certainement pas être facile pour lui. A sa place, si Esme m'annonçait qu'elle me laissait tomber, je deviendrais certainement fou. Je pensai même que je me suiciderais. Ma parole ! Edward aurait-il déteint sur moi. Je m'éloignai de mes pensées quand je perçus une nouvelle fois la voix de Rosalie.

- Tu prends tes affaires et tu sors de ma chambre ou c'est moi qui m'en charge !

A ces mots, Esme et moi convînmes d'utiliser la vitesse double V – Edward a vraiment déteint sur moi − pour atteindre le salon au plus vite. Edward arriva une minute après nous, Bella sur son dos. Alice et Jasper sur le canapé devant la télévision observant la scène. Telle ne fut pas notre surprise lorsque nous découvrîmes ce terrible spectacle. Emmett était agenouillé devant Rosalie qui ne daignait même pas la regarder. Comment pouvait-elle se montrer aussi froide et cruelle ? Si le pauvre Emmett pouvait pleurer, il l'aurait certainement fait. Toutefois, j'avais une drôle de sensation qui me prenait au ventre. Je ne ressentais pas que de la compassion envers Emmett, il y avait autre chose que je ne pouvais expliquer. Je regardai mes autres enfants. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Je me tournai vers Esme qui, comme moi, avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une idée me dit de jeter un coup d'œil à Edward. Visiblement, il fuyait mon regard et paraissait tendu. Mes pensées furent une nouvelle fois interrompues lorsqu'Emmett se jeta aux pieds de Rosalie et se mit à la supplier de ne pas le laisser tomber. Emmett était vraiment pitoyable dans cette posture. Le désespoir et la tristesse se lisait sur son visage. Je compris tout de suite quand je vis Alice sortir en un éclair un appareil photo et prendre plusieurs clichés de son frère dans cette position. Ensuite, tout le monde sauf Esme, Emmett et moi éclata de rire. Ils s'étaient joués de lui. Je décidai de mettre les choses au clair et de calmer leur fou rire pendant qu'Emmett se remettait de ses émotions.

- Ça suffit maintenant ! dis-je assez fort pour que tout le monde s'arrêta.

Pourtant, ils persistèrent dans leur état d'hilarité. Esme vint alors à mon aide.

- Votre père vous a dit vous taire ! siffla-t-elle sévère.

Elle était encore plus sexy quand elle faisait preuve d'autorité. J'avais de la chance d'avoir une femme comme elle. Mes yeux se posèrent instinctivement sur mon fils Edward et ma presque fille Bella. Tous les deux se tendirent et me fixèrent attendant que je dise quelque chose. Ce que je ne tardai pas à faire.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'intime conviction que vous êtes derrière toute cette mascarade vous deux ?

Je vis Bella commencer à rougir et j'entendis un léger ʺ _oups ʺ_ s'échapper de la bouche d'Edward. J'avais les coupables et les complices : Alice et Jasper.

- Je veux tout savoir, murmurai-je froidement.

Ce fut Edward qui prit la parole.

- On a voulu se venger d'Emmett pour qu'il comprenne la peur que pouvait occasionner une mauvaise blague. Rosalie devait lui faire croire qu'elle le quittait et qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui, Jasper devait jouer avec ses émotions aux moments opportuns, Alice prendre une photo d'Emmett dans un pitoyable état, et Bella et moi, nous délecter de notre victoire.

Je soupirai lentement et longuement. Je leur jetai un regard accusateur à tous les cinq. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire d'eux ? Ils étaient insupportables. Et bien qu'Emmett avait eu tord ce matin, il ne méritait pas qu'on lui jouât un pareil tour. Car, en effet, c'était vraiment cruel de leur part.

- Bon, tout le monde dans la salle à manger, ordonnai-je un peu énervé. Et tout de suite.

Toute ma famille se dirigea vers la salle à manger et s'installa autour de la table. J'en pris la tête avant de débuter.

- Écoutez. C'est la période de Noël et j'aurai aimé que cette maison ne se transforme pas en champ de guerre. C'est la période du partage et de l'amour familiale. Je crois à ces traditions de Noël. C'est pourquoi j'aurais aimé que vous fassiez un effort. J'entends par là : plus de blagues stupides, moins de disputes et plus de tranquillité pour votre mère et moi.

Jasper me jeta un regard amusé.

- En clair, tout le monde se réconcilie autour de cette table et on en parle plus.

- Excuse-moi pour hier Bella, commença d'abord Emmett qui semblait vraiment regretter ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Les autres s'excusèrent à leur tour envers Emmett. Seul Edward restait dans son coin et ne disait rien.

- Edward ? fis-je pour tenter de le pousser à s'excuser.

- Non.

Il se montrait tellement têtu et rancunier parfois que c'en était agaçant. Il fallut que Bella lui lançât un regard noir pour qu'il se décidât enfin à présenter ses excuses à Emmett. Rosalie, quant à elle, couvrit le visage d'Emmett pour se faire pardonner son tour de comédie.

Tout semblait enfin paisible si bien que je laissai les enfants entre eux et j'accaparai Esme pour quelques heures de plaisir bien méritées.

_**

* * *

**_

RaR

_lapiaf83_ : J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu. Je suis impatiente de savoir ce que tu en as pensé.

_alliecullen4ever_ : Pas trop déçu ? Peut-être t'attendras-tu à plus concernant la vengeance de Bella ? Je serai ravie de connaître ton avis

_**Alors ? Vous avez apprécié ? Faites-moi part de vos réactions en cliquant en bas, là où il ya la petite bulle ! Je sais qu'elle vous appelle… ! Vas-y…clique dessus !**_


	4. Un stupide jeu de cartes à la Cullen

**Un Noël chez les Cullen**

_**Disclaimer : Tout à SM sauf le thème !**_

_**Après tant de semaines d'absence, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Je vous présente mes excuses, chers lecteurs, pour avoir autant tardé. J'avais des exams et donc je n'étais pas disponible. Maintenant que je suis en vacances, vous devriez avoir un chapitre tous les quinze jours sauf si je déborde de loisirs et que je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire !**_

_**En espérant que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture !**_

Chapitre 4 : Un stupide jeu de cartes à la Cullen

**Bella's pov**

La journée d'hier avait été riche en événements. Emmett s'était amusé à me faire peur. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward et moi nous étions vengés. Carlisle n'avait pas été très content. Finalement, j'avais terminé ma soirée dans les bras d'Edward, sur le canapé où je m'étais laissée emporter par Morphée. Je me levai ce matin confortablement installée entre mes couvertures, Edward à mes côtés. Edward… Ensuite, nous étions descendus pour le petit-déjeuner – enfin, _mon_ petit-déjeuner – après une toilette matinale. Pendant la nuit, Rosalie et Emmett ainsi que Carlisle et Esme étaient partis chasser. Ils étaient revenus alors que j'entamais mon repas matinal. Puis Alice, Jasper et Edward partirent à leur tour se nourrir. Mon bien-aimé m'embrassa brièvement et me promit de revenir au plus vite. Je le regardai partir à contrecœur. Edward…

Deux heures passèrent très lentement avant le retour d'Edward, d'Alice et de Jasper. Deux heures que j'avais passées à lire ne trouvant aucune autre occupation. Carlisle avait travaillé dans son bureau toute la matinée, Esme était sortie car elle devait organiser une réception de Noël, et Rosalie et Emmett avaient mystérieusement disparu. En clair, je m'étais ennuyée si bien que lorsque je vis Edward, je lui sautai dessus. Je l'embrassai longuement profitant enfin de mon Edward. E plus, il m'avait ramené mon déjeuner. Une demi-heure plus tard, nous vîmes Rosalie et Emmett descendre les escaliers alors que nous regardions un film en compagnie de Jasper et Alice. Ils se joignirent à nous, mais au bout d'un moment, nous finîmes par nous ennuyer. Jasper proposa alors que nous jouâmes à un jeu.

- On peut faire un Monopoly ! s'exclama Emmett enthousiaste.

- Hors de question ! s'écrièrent Edward et Alice en même temps.

- Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? demandai-je surprise à Jasper.

- C'est toujours Rosalie qui gagne à ce jeu, me répondit-il amusé. Et malgré leur pouvoir, ils n'arrivent toujours à savoir comment elle fait pour gagner. Du coup, ils sont frustrés chaque fois qu'on joue au Monopoly.

- Menteur ? proposa Edward.

- A non Jasper triche à ce jeu ! protesta Emmett révolté.

- Jasper triche à _tous_ les jeux ! appuya Rosalie en toisant le concerné. Je propose un poker. C'est le seul jeu où Jasper utilise ses talents naturels et ne triche pas !

- Ah non ! répliqua Jasper. Souviens-toi de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois !

Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf moi. Je les regardai tous avant de me décider à les questionner :

- Que s'est-il passé la dernière fois ?

Ce fut mon prince vampire qui me répondit.

- On a fait une partie de strip poker. Rosalie et moi nous sommes retrouvés out au deuxième tour. Pour passer le temps, on faisait des pronostics sur le gagnant de la partie. A un moment, j'ai fait un commentaire sur Jasper, et Rosalie et moi nous sommes moqués de lui. Il était tellement vexé qu'il nous a jeté un défi. S'il gagnait, nous devions accomplir un gage. S'il perdait, il devait accomplir un gage. Ce qui est devenu d'autant plus amusant, c'est que Jasper s'est retrouvé face à Alice pour le dernier tour. Et là, il était forcé de perdre. C'était soit la fureur d'Alice la furie sa bien-aimée, soit le gage. Tu choisirais quoi toi ?

- Le gage, fis-je sans hésiter.

- Et son gage était de se promener nu devant Carlisle et Esme pendant une demi-heure ! rigola Edward. Autant dire qu'Esme était furieuse !

- Si on faisait un huit américain ? dit soudainement Alice alors que tout le monde se remémorait la scène hilarante.

Les enfants de la famille Cullen se turent et tous se regardèrent. Effectivement, c'était la meilleure proposition de jeu. Personne ne pouvait tricher, pouvoir ou pas, parce qu'il fallait avant tout s'en remettre aux cartes. Pour gagner à ce jeu, la chance et l'ingéniosité étaient nécessaires. Je souris aux autres en signe d'approbation. Et tout le monde suivit la proposition d'Alice. Jasper brassa les cartes, les distribua et le jeu commença. Le premier qui atteindrait trois victoires remportait le jeu. Celui qui gagnerait aurait le droit de donner un gage aux autres joueurs. J'ignorais cette règle, mais connaissant les Cullen, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Il fallait toujours qu'ils trouvent quelque chose de farfelu. C'était leur façon de _s'amuser_.

**Carlisle's pov**

J'étais fier de mes enfants. Ils semblaient avoir saisi ce que je leur avais dit hier. Je n'aimais pas me mettre en colère contre eux, mais parfois, il fallait leur remonter les bretelles. En tout cas, ils étaient relativement calmes pour l'instant et ne se disputaient pas trop. Tout semblait bien parti. Toutefois, je demeurais un peu inquiet car ils étaient sur le point de jouer aux cartes et cela ne laissait présager rien de bon. Surtout avec nos règles. Je plaignais sincèrement les perdants. Mais bon, les règles étaient les règles. Du moment que ça ne déclenchait pas de nouvelles disputes.

Je me levai de mon bureau estimant que j'avais assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui. J'avais du temps à tuer avant de revoir ma belle Esme. J'avais hâte qu'elle rentre à la maison. J'allai dans ma chambre et prit une longue douche. J'enfilai un jean et une chemise que je laissai ouverte pour que mon torse prenne un peu l'air. Du confort et de la tranquillité. Enfin, je m'allongeai sur le lit, télécommande en main, prêt à regarder un bon film. J'adorais les films quel qu'en soit le genre. J'hésitai entre Sherlock Holmes avec Robert Downey Jr et Jude Law, et Avatar. Finalement, je me décidai pour le premier. J'allais démarrer le film lorsque je les entendis, une fois de plus.

- Pffff…et ça recommence ! soupirai-je agacé. C'était trop beau pour être vrai…

Je soupirai longuement. Cependant, je ne bougeai pas du lit préférant les ignorer. Un homme n'avait-il donc pas le droit de se reposer après de longues heures de travail ? me demandai-je exaspéré. C'était toujours lorsque je m'apprêtais à me faire plaisir que mes enfants se souvenaient de leur amour fraternel. A croire qu'ils le faisaient exprès. Parfois, je me disais qu'un peu de vacances loin d'eux avec ma douce Esme ne me ferait pas de mal. Pourtant, je ne me voyais pas vivre sans eux. Je n'ai connu le véritable bonheur qu'à partir du moment où j'ai rencontré Edward, Esme puis les autres. La vérité était que je ne pouvais me passer d'eux, même s'ils étaient la plupart du temps agaçants. Mes enfants adorés.

**Bella's pov**

- Ce n'est pas possible ! m'écriai-je abasourdie. Je suis sûre que tu as triché.

- Bella a raison ! approuva Jasper qui s'était levé d'un bond.

- Tu me traites de tricheuse mon chéri ? dit Alice sur un ton menaçant.

- Non je…je…

- Mais tu as gagné les trois parties d'un coup ! cria Emmett indigné. Il y a forcément un truc qui cloche !

- Je n'ai pas triché ! se défendit Alice avec maintenant un petit sourire machiavélique. Et puis de toutes les façons, c'est moi qui ai gagné et ça veut donc dire que vous aurez tous un gage !

- Objection ! Il y a eu tricherie ! répliquai-je outrée.

- Je n'ai pas triché ! Et les règles sont les règles !

L'enfer aux cheveux sombres se leva et prit la direction de sa chambre. Jasper la suivit, mais quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit un bruit de porte qui claqua. On vit alors Jasper réapparaître tout honteux de la situation. Nous étions en train de pouffer de rire. Il nous lança à tous un regard noir. Je devinai que tout le monde pensait aux mêmes choses que moi.

- Elle t'a claqué la porte au nez Jasper ! se moqua ouvertement Rosalie de son frère avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Elle prépare son coup, dit un Edward soucieux qui n'avait pas pris la parole lors de notre débat sur la tricherie d'Alice. Elle bloque mes pensées bien qu'elle éprouve quelques difficultés à se contenir. J'arrive à en percevoir des bribes. Mais rien qui dévoile son plan nous concernant.

- Edward ?

- Oui mon amour ?

- J'ai peur, dis-je avec sincérité d'une voix tremblante.

C'était la pure vérité. J'avais peur d'Alice. Peur de ce qu'elle mijotait. Tout ce qui touchait Alice me faisait peur. Elle était imprévisible et capable du pire. Et si même Jasper ne pouvait arrêter sa folie, nous étions tous perdus. C'était pourquoi je redoutais tant ce qu'elle préparait. Edward me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui avant de me rassurer en me disant que tout irait bien et que nous allions en ressortir vivant. Personnellement, je n'étais pas du tout convaincue et je demeurais sceptique. Mon prince vampire jeta un regard interrogateur à son frère blond.

- Je peux sentir son excitation, dit Jasper d'un ton sérieux.

- Dans ce cas, préparons-nous au pire, conclut Rosalie avec un tel calme que cela me fit froid dans le dos.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que l'enfer aux cheveux sombres était absente. Sa voiture n'était plus dans l'immense garage des Cullen. On s'était dans un premier temps posé des questions, mais au bout de quelques minutes d'interrogations, on en était convenu qu'elle était partie faire du shopping – n'ayant pas encore eu sa dose quotidienne – et qu'elle en profitait pour peaufiner son plan. Et quand elle rentra, il était déjà vingt-deux heures. Elle arriva dans le salon tout sourire alors qu'Edward me jouait un sublime morceau de piano qu'il avait créé. Alice était vraiment excitée et je craignis le pire. Edward continua cependant de jouer au piano passant d'une mélodie joyeuse et douce à une mélodie lente et violente inspirant la peur. Alice le foudroya du regard et mon vampire préféré se mit à sourire. Elle invita tout le monde à la rejoindre dans sa chambre hormis Carlisle et Esme. Cette dernière était rentrée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle avait passé un peu de temps à discuter avec nous de notre journée avant de rejoindre Carlisle dans leur chambre. Depuis, on ne les avait plus vus. Le fait que l'enfer aux cheveux sombres nous ait tous convoqués dans son antre signifiait que nous allions enfin savoir ce qu'elle avait mijoté toute l'après-midi.

Nous nous étions tous installés dans la chambre d'Alice et Jasper attendant que l'enfer aux cheveux sombres nous dévoile notre gage. Rosalie et Emmett étaient sur un canapé à deux places, Jasper était assis en tailleur sur le lit, Edward était assis dans un fauteuil avec moi sur ses cuisses bien calée entre ses bras. A part les petits couinements d'excitation d'Alice, un silence de plomb régnait dans la pièce. Soudain, on la vit se pencher pour ouvrir ses sacs en provenance d'un magasin qui s'appelait _Georgina's_ **(nda** : je ne sais pas du tout si ce magasin existe quelque part sur terre**)**. Je sentis Edward tressaillir si bien que je levai les yeux vers son visage. Il grimaçait d'horreur. Il avait dû lire les pensées d'Alice. Je m'apprêtais à l'interroger sur ce qu'il avait vu lorsque sa sœur dévoila le contenu de ses sacs. Quand je les vis, je pensai que tout le monde avait deviné. Elle n'allait tout de même pas nous faire ça ! J'étais tellement horrifiée que je m'évanouis.

Je revins à moi-même quelques minutes plus tard. Ma première vision fut un Edward paniqué. Que s'était-il passé ? Je me remémorai la scène petit à petit. Non, non ! Elle ne pouvait pas nous faire ça. C'était horrible. Je poussai un hurlement d'horreur lorsque je revis l'image de ces choses dans ma tête. J'étais affolée. Je sentis l'étreinte d'Edward se resserrer autour de moi me chuchotant de me calmer. Je ne regardai rien ni personne à part le vide. Puis j'entendis mon prince dire :

- C'est bon Carlisle, rien de grave.

Je supposai qu'il avait dû répondre à une interrogation silencieuse. Il me berça comme un bébé pour que je puisse me calmer. Au bout de quelques minutes, je réussis à retrouver un peu de moi-même. Je regardai Alice avec l'air le plus méchant que je puisse prendre, puis je prononçai quelques mots à son intention :

- C'est hors de question !

- Je suis d'accord avec Bella, appuya Edward aussi froidement que moi.

- Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire ! répliqua Alice avec un air machiavélique que je détestais. Vous savez ce qui se passera si vous ne faites pas le gage !

- Non pas moi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passera si on ne respecte pas le gage ?

Ils m'ignorèrent. Tout le monde grogna sauf, moi – et Alice, bien sûr. Je regardai Edward, il avait l'air furieux. Ses lèvres remuaient si vite que je ne compris rien à ce qu'il murmurait. Encore un truc de vampire. Puis il dit une chose que je n'avais jamais encore entendue de sa bouche. Ça choqua ses frères et sœurs également, d'ailleurs.

- Et merde ! Putain !

- Eddie se lâche ! s'écria Emmett tout excité par l'excès de langage de son frère.

- Pitié Edward, calme-toi, siffla Jasper qui semblait énervé lui aussi – bizarre venant de lui.

Nous posâmes tous nos yeux sur lui. Il avait du mal à se contenir. Puis une lueur me frappa de plein fouet. Le comportement d'Edward affectait Jasper. Le pauvre. Je décidai d'intervenir pour le soulager.

- Calme-toi, Edward ! fis-je avec autorité.

- Belliswan porte la culotte ! crut bon de s'exclamer Emmett.

Néanmoins, Edward se calma comprenant la situation de Jasper. Ça ne devait vraiment pas être facile pour lui. Ressentir plusieurs émotions, toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres, devait constituer une véritable torture. Edward s'excusa auprès de lui. Edward…

Une fois que la pièce redevint silencieuse, Alice nous expliqua le gage.

- Vous avez chacun une tenue que j'ai choisi avec amour, chantonna-t-elle toute contente. On va faire un défilé de mode devant Carlisle et Esme ce soir !

- Dans ça ! m'exclamai-je en rougissant.

- Oui ! Je serai la présentatrice et vous les mannequins !

Nous nous regardâmes ahuris pendant qu'Alice sautillait comme une folle. Je n'arrivais pas croire ce que je venais d'entendre. Cette fille – enfin ce vampire – était vraiment ignoble. Quand elle nous donna à chacun notre tenue, je failli m'évanouir une nouvelle fois. Edward dut le sentir puisqu'il avait posé sa main sur mon dos lorsque j'avais jeté un coup d'œil sur ce qu'Alice venait de me donner. Je me vengerais, foi d'Isabelle Swan ! L'enfer aux cheveux sombres nous pressa d'aller nous habiller et de l'attendre quand on aurait fini. Je soupirai et m'en alla dans l'immense dressing d'Alice avec Rosalie, laissant la chambre aux garçons.

- Quelle galère ! lâchai-je avec un goût amer dans la bouche.

**Carlisle's pov**

Alice était rentrée à la maison, et apparemment, son gage ne semblait pas plaire aux autres et surtout à Bella. La pauvre s'était évanouie. Heureusement, Edward nous avait confirmé qu'elle allait bien. Je me demandais ce qu'Alice mijotait pour humilier ses frères et ses sœurs. Non. Tout compte fait, je ne voulais pas le savoir. Ma tendre femme était rentrée et à mes côtés, et le mieux était de continuer à profiter de sa présence. Peu importait ce que faisaient les enfants, les pots cassés seraient pour plus tard. Et puis de toutes les façons, si c'était Alice qui donnait le gage, Esme et moi serions tôt ou tard obliger d'intervenir. Je préférais que ce soit tard.

Je me retournai vers mon Esme, elle semblait penser à la même chose que moi. Lorsqu'elle sentit mon regard sur son magnifique visage digne de l'œuvre d'art la plus chère et la plus belle du monde, ses yeux d'un brun chaleureux se plantèrent dans les miens. J'étais une fois de plus envoûté. Je me penchai pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Elle m'attira contre elle et mordilla légèrement mon oreille gauche. Hmmm…

- De quoi as-tu envie ? chuchota-t-elle sensuellement.

J'étais sous le charme. Je réfléchis un instant puis je lui donnai ma réponse.

- Un massage, dis-je lentement, un massage au dos.

- Très bien, dit-elle en souriant. Tourne-toi.

Je retirai ma chemise déjà ouverte. Ensuite je me mis sur le ventre et ma douce et tendre femme s'assit à califourchon sur mes fesses. Elle commença le massage. Ces gestes étaient doux, sensuels, précis. J'appréciai chaque seconde de ce moment. J'étais comme sur un nuage quelque part perdu au septième ciel. C'était intense, magique et je n'échangerais ce pur instant de bonheur pour rien au monde. C'était toujours intéressant de savoir que malgré les années, cette complicité entre Esme et moi persistait. Au contraire, elle ne faisait que croître et chaque instant que je passais en compagnie de ma femme était un moment privilégié et cher à mon cœur.

Malheureusement, ce fut de courte durée puisque le mauvais sort me rattrapa. Alice venait d'entrer sans frapper comme une furie dans notre chambre. Elle avait l'air joyeuse et sautillait dans tous les sens. Finalement, elle courut à notre lit et s'y jeta sans se soucier du moment qu'Esme et moi étions en train de passer. J'avais toujours élevé les enfants dans la liberté d'expression qu'elle soit oratoire ou corporelle, mais il y avait quand même des limites. C'était ma chambre. Et je profitais de ma femme. Et nous étions en pleine séance intime. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça ?

- Tu nous as adoptés papa ! entendis-je Edward crier.

Je soupirai d'exaspération et d'agacement. Je ne pouvais plus compter le nombre de fois que je l'avais déjà fait depuis ces trois derniers jours. Il n'y avait pas à dire, je préférais quand les enfants étaient à l'école. J'avais plus de répit et de temps de tranquillité avec ma femme.

- Hé ! s'exclama Edward d'indignation.

- Sors de ma tête ou tu le regretteras Edward ! le prévins-je.

Je me concentrai sur ce qui se passait dans mon lit et qui ne me plaisait guère. Alice nous regardait en souriant. Je décidai de ne pas m'énerver et de garder mon sang froid.

- Sage décision papa ! cria une nouvelle fois Edward.

Je lui envoyai une image de moi en train d'embrasser le nombril d'Esme. Il s'exclama de dégoût. Je souris. Victoire.

- Si tu ne veux pas plus, sors de ma tête !

- D'accord !

- Quand à toi Alice, que veux-tu ? fis-je en me maîtrisant le mieux possible.

- Je vous ai organisé une surprise, et j'aimerais que vous descendiez au salon et que vous vous installiez sur le canapé.

- Ce sera tout ?

- Pas d'humour noir papa, même si tu es un peu contrarié ! Aller, on se bouge !

Esme et moi nous levâmes, nous habillâmes et descendîmes au rez-de-chaussée selon les vœux d'Alice. Arrivés dans le salon, nous découvrîmes qu'une estrade avait été aménagée juste à l'entrée du couloir où se trouvaient les escaliers menant à la chambre des enfants. Alice avait également aménagé des rideaux nous empêchant de voir le couloir depuis le salon. J'avais deviné ce qu'elle mijotait. Il s'agissait d'un défilé, un défilé de mode. Je rigolai d'avance. Je regardai Esme qui elle aussi riait et nous nous installâmes sur le canapé que je tournai pour faire face à l'estrade. Puis nous attendîmes. Dix minutes plus tard, notre chère fille réapparut sur l'estrade émergeant des rideaux. Elle s'était changée arborant une tenue rouge et blanche. Ma douce Esme et moi échangeâmes un regard. Et Alice prit la parole.

- Bienvenue chers invités au défilé de mode spécial Noël organisé par moi, Alice Marie Cullen ! dit-elle. Le thème de la soirée : ʺ la lingerie du père Noël ʺ ! Installez-vous confortablement car mes mannequins vont vous emporter dans un autre monde ! Sans plus attendre, je vous présente Rosalie au bord des plages du Groenland ! Souris Rosalie !

Ma fille blonde s'avança avec la démarche d'un top model. Rosalie fit un sourire forcé. Elle avait des lunettes de soleil blanches aux yeux et des tongues de velours rouges dont les lanières avaient les bordures intérieures en broussaille blanche cotonneuse.

- Voici le trikini en velours rouge avec des bordures blanches assorti aux tongues, présenta Alice dans son rôle. Le maillot comprend une pièce au niveau de la poitrine rattachée au cou par des bretelles partant du centre de la pièce. Un triangle de tissu rattache la pièce du haut et celle du bas. Et nous avons un dos totalement nu jusqu'à la partie supérieure du fessier, ajouta-elle alors que Rosalie passait les rideaux.

J'avais envie de rire mais je me retins par solidarité à mes autres enfants. Ce ne fut pas le cas d'Esme qui pouffait déjà de rire à la sortie de Rosalie. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et en caressai le dessus avec mon pouce. Elle se laissa faire, se rapprochant un peu plus de moi.

- Maintenant, je vous présente Jasper le chic ! annonça Alice excitée.

Pendant qu'Alice nous faisait une description, je détaillai ce que mon fils portait. Il avait un cycliste de père Noël avec des bretelles. Un charmant nœud papillon autour de son cou, un bonnet de Noël sur la tête et des Vans en velours rouge aux pieds – j'adorais les chaussures de cette marque, j'en avais une collection. Jasper joua parfaitement le jeu. Il fit le tour du podium s'arrêtant devant nous et prenant la pose avant de repartir vers les rideaux. Alice annonça une autre venue :

- Voici le couple le plus sexy de pôle nord ! J'ai nommé Edward et Bella !

Ils émergèrent de derrière les rideaux, Edward tenant Bella dans ses bras. Arrivés au bout de l'estrade, il la déposa délicatement tout en gardant un bras autour de sa hanche. Bella semblait gênée et Edward ne souriait pas.

« Aller Edward, fais un joli petit sourire, tu fais un défilé après tout ! » m'exclamai-je intérieurement.

Pour réponse, il grogna et me jeta un regard noir. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir. J'éclatai de rire et Esme ne tarda pas à me suivre. Ma presque fille vira au rouge en un quart de seconde. Je ris de plus belle ne pouvant m'en empêcher. Lorsqu'elle Alice commença à décrire les tenues, Esme et moi fûmes plus euphoriques que jamais. On ne tenait plus en place.

- Notre model féminin porte un magnifique et sexy ensemble lingerie Noël avec tanga, de longues chaussettes montant aux genoux de la même matière que toutes les pièces que vous avez vu, dit Alice pendant qu'Edward fait tourner sa bien-aimée. Quant au model masculin, il porte un mignon, mais néanmoins sexy, boxer rouge aux bordures blanches. Sa jolie cravate blanche contraste avec ses bottes rouges de père Noël.

« Bien joué fiston, je te félicite pour ta performance ! » le narguai-je.

Les deux tourtereaux partirent sous nos fous rires incontrôlables. Et Alice reprit.

- Enfin, Emmett le tire-au-flanc ! s'exclama Alice en brandissant le bras.

Emmett s'avança, lui aussi, jouant le jeu. Il arborait un long peignoir du même tissu que les autres. Quand il arriva devant nous, il l'ouvrit laissant découvrir un corps nu avec pour seul vêtement un slip serré en accord avec son peignoir. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait rire plus qu'on ne l'avait fait lors du passage d'Edward et de Bella. Il nous était impossible de nous arrêter. Emmett partit et Alice rappela tout le monde pour un grand tour. Ma douce femme et moi applaudîmes toujours hilares de la situation. Tous nous lancèrent des regards meurtriers. Puis Esme eut la bonne idée de se lever et d'aller chercher à vitesse vampirique un appareil photo pour immortaliser le moment. Les enfants rouspétèrent au début mais nous prîmes ensuite une magnifique photo de famille.

La journée s'acheva sur cette note joyeuse. Tout le monde se sépara et chaque couple partit dans son coin. Demain c'était le réveillon. Le temps de mettre à exécution le plan de Bella.

_**Rar**_

_Flo des bois_ : Merci pour tes sympathiques reviews et encouragements. Ça fait plaisir !

_Alaiena_ : Je suis ravie que tu trouves mon histoire drôle.

_Love-jalice-twilight_ : Merci. Il faut savoir remettre Emmett à sa place de temps en temps !

_Lapiaf8_ : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Et merci pour le compliment.

_Oliveronica cullen massen_ : De rien !

_Aliecullen4ever_ : Je suis contente que la blague t'ait plu. Et il faut bien que Carlisle s'énerve parfois. Après tout, c'est un père !

_**Ça vous a plus ? J'ai hâte d'avoir vos commentaires ! Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! Si voous saviez… Bref ! Laissez-moi une review, ça me fera plaisir !**_

_**Bye !**_


	5. Le réveillon

**Un Noël chez les Cullen**

_**Disclaimer : Ben vous connaissez !**_

_**Je tiens remercier et à accueillir tous les nouveaux lecteurs. Je voudrais également remercier ceux qui suivent cette fic depuis un petit mais alors un vraiment petit bout de temps. C'est plaisant de voir qu'on lit votre histoire et qu'il y a même certains qui laissent un commentaire ne serait-ce que pour dire « bonne continuation » ou « j'ai adoré ». Merci à tous ceux là également. Oh ! Et n'oublions pas ceux qui me mettent en Favourite story ou Alert Story. C'est cool !**_

_**Bon passons ! Voici un nouveau chapitre alors bonne lecture !**_

Chapitre 5 : Le réveillon

**Bella's pov**

- Bella ! Bella ! Bella !

Une voix criant mon nom, d'abord lointaine puis très proche, me parvint aux oreilles. Bientôt je me sentis secouer dans tous les sens. J'étais pourtant si bien dans le pays des rêves. Pourquoi fallait-il que l'on vienne me déranger. Je ne voulais pas sortir du lit. Quelqu'un tirait mes draps, sautait sur mon lit, ricanait et me criait dessus. Je ne savais pas si c'était la même personne qui était à l'origine de tout ça, mais ça devenait très agaçant. Je grognai essayant de repousser par des gestes mous la personne qui me secouait depuis un bon moment déjà.

- Aller Bella ! Réveille-toi ! Bella ! Bella !

- Laisse-la un peu tranquille.

- Mmmmh !

Indépendamment de mon corps, mon esprit commença à se réveiller car je reconnaissais la voix de la personne qui me criait dessus depuis un bon moment. Il s'agissait d'Alice. Pauvre de moi. Puis je sentis quelque chose caresser la plante de mes pieds. Dans un premier temps, je ne réagis pas. Mais soudain, je poussai un cri. Je me levai immédiatement comme si j'avais reçu une importante décharge électrique. Je détestais être chatouillée. Satané vampire, jurai-je intérieurement. Finalement, je me redressai et m'assis en tailleur sur le lit. Une fois que mes yeux furent en état de jeter des éclairs, je constatai que tous les enfants Cullen étaient réunis dans la chambre qu'Esme m'avait attribuée. Alice était assise à côté de moi. Jasper s'amusait à faire des sauts sur mon lit. Emmett se tenait devant mon lit, une plume en main – je le fusillai du regard – en ricanant comme un malade. Rosalie était élégamment assise dans le fauteuil présent dans un coin de la pièce faisant semblant – telle que je la connaissais – de ne pas accorder la moindre attention à ce qui se passait dans la pièce. Et Edward était appuyé contre le mur près de la fenêtre, ses yeux posés sur moi et un magnifique sourire sur ses lèvres. Edward…

Je me demandai ce qu'ils faisaient tous dans ma chambre. Je les regardai l'un après l'autre. Ils avaient tous l'air très excités. Même Edward. Bizarre. D'ailleurs moi aussi je l'étais. Seulement je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je regardai Jasper qui sautait toujours sur le lit. Ça devait certainement venir de lui. Tous semblaient impatients. C'en était inquiétant. Je commençai à avoir peur. Puis un éclair me traversa l'esprit. Nous étions le vingt-quatre décembre. Je savais que les Cullen aimaient les traditions et les enfants, plus particulièrement, étaient de vrais gamins de cinq ans, mais de là à être excités au point de tous venir m'assaillir pendant mon paisible sommeil. J'étais intriguée. Finalement, je posai la question que je brûlais d'envie de poser :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? fis-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Ce qu'elle peut être grognon notre Bella ! s'exclama Emmett qui ricanait toujours.

- Je ne suis pas grognon ! rétorquai-je maintenant énervée. Et toi arrête de sauter sur ce lit ! lançai-je à l'encontre de Jasper.

Il s'arrêta instantanément. Tout le monde éclata de rire se moquant de moi et de mon air grognon. D'accord, je n'étais pas du matin. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me torturer et mettre mes nerfs à l'épreuve.

- Du calme Bella ! fit Alice joyeusement. Aujourd'hui c'est la veille de Noël !

- Et alors ? C'est pour ça que vous êtes venus me réveiller.

- Bella, Bella, Bella ! chanta l'enfer aux cheveux sombres. Ce que tu peux être naïve. On ne serait pas venu te réveiller pour ça.

- Tu en es sûre Alice ? fis-je en haussant un sourcil montrant ainsi mon scepticisme.

- Bon d'accord. C'est notre genre.

- On est venu te réveiller parce qu'on va faire les boutiques ! intervint Jasper qui ne sautait plus mais qui se tenait toujours debout sur le lit.

- Quoi ?

- On va acheter les cadeaux de Noël ! s'exclama Emmett joyeux.

J'étais abasourdie. Effectivement, il fallait que j'achète mes cadeaux de Noël pour les Cullen et pour ma famille. Cependant je n'avais pas mérité ça. Passer une journée au centre commercial avec les Cullen était pire que passer une semaine entière enfermer dans la même pièce que Mina. Je jetai un regard implorant en direction d'Edward le suppliant de me sortir de là. Mais tout ce que j'eus comme réponse fut un sourire amusé et un hochement de tête négatif. Je lui lançai un regard noir et il se mit à rire. Faux cul ! m'exclamai-je silencieusement furieuse de ma défaite. Cependant, il restait encore un espoir.

- Esme ! Carlisle ! hurlai-je désespérément.

Puis sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, ils éclatèrent une fois de plus de rire. J'avais la nette impression qu'ils se moquaient encore une fois de moi. Je détestais quand ils faisaient ça. Et ils le faisaient souvent, très souvent, trop souvent. Ça les tuerait, juste pour une fois, de ne pas me prendre pour la cible de leur amusement. Quand j'étais là, ils faisaient de moi leur divertissement favori comme si j'étais le meilleur feuilleton tv du moment.

- Désolé pour toi Bella, mais Carlisle et Esme sont absents, me prévint Edward. Ils sont partis chasser il y a à peu près une heure.

Je déglutis retenant un sanglot au fond de ma gorge. En fin de compte, je me résignai à la longue journée qui m'attendait non sans un soupir d'agacement.

- Bon d'accord…

- Dépêche-toi d'aller te préparer, me pressa Rosalie. Tu nous as déjà assez fait attendre !

- Vous ne pourriez pas aller attendre dehors ? répliquai-je.

- Aller Bella !

Je pestai encore une fois et sous les cinq paires d'yeux, je partis me réfugier dans la salle de bain pour une bonne douche à l'eau chaude, mes affaires dans mes bras. Je savourai la solitude de la douche jusqu'à ce que j'entende Alice crier de me presser. Je grimaçai d'effroi. Je ressortis de la salle de bain quelques minutes après, lavée, habillée et coiffée. Je vis Jasper qui sautait de nouveau sur mon lit. Je contournai celui-ci pour aller à la petite commode près de la fenêtre, j'ouvris un tiroir et j'en ressortis mon portefeuille qui contenait toutes mes économies que je faisais depuis des semaines déjà pour les cadeaux de Noël. Ensuite je fis face à toute la fratrie avant de dire la phrase magique :

- On y va.

Nous descendîmes et nous convînmes que nous prendrions trois voitures : une pour chaque couple. Étant donné que nous allions retourner avec de nombreux cadeaux, il nous fallait de la place. Rosalie et Emmett avait pris la BMW M3 rouge de Rosalie, Jasper et Alice la Porsch jaune que cette dernière avait fini par acheter après notre petit voyage en Italie, et Edward et moi avions pris la Volvo grise de mon amoureux. Autant dire que l'on s'était fait remarquer à Seattle en arrivant à la chaîne dans le parking du centre commercial. Sans compter qu'on avait trouvé trois places côte-à-côte. Et comme en plus les Cullen n'étaient pas des gens passe-partout, quand nous descendîmes des voitures, tout le monde nous regarda – ou plutôt, les regarda. Plusieurs mecs sifflèrent Rosalie qui avait fait tournoyer sa longue chevelure blonde en descendant de sa voiture. Emmett passa un bras autour de la hanche de sa compagne et grogna. Nous éclatâmes de rire.

Tous ensemble, nous pénétrâmes dans le hall toujours sous le regard des autres. Ensuite, Alice nous proposa un plan d'organisation pour la journée. Chaque couple irait acheter ses cadeaux puis à quatorze heures, on se rejoindrait à la fontaine du rez-de-chaussée. L'après-midi, on serait séparé en deux groupes : les filles d'un côté et les garçons d'un autre. Cette partie de l'organisation ne m'enchantait pas. L'idée de rester en compagnie d'Alice pour un après-midi à la veille de Noël ne me plaisait guère. Et même si nos relations s'étaient améliorées, Rosalie trouverait toujours quelque chose pour pimenter ma torture.

Edward et moi partîmes de notre côté alors que les autres en faisaient de même. Je lui expliquai que je voulais également acheter un cadeau à Charlie, Renée et Phil. Pour le petit-ami de ma mère, j'avais déjà une idée précise. C'était un fan et un joueur de Baseball inconditionnel. Nous allâmes dans un magasin pour fan sportif. Je lui achetai un équipement de ce sport qu'Edward avait choisi comprenant une magnifique batte en métal, un gant en cuir noir de bonne qualité, et un haut rayé et une casquette de l'équipe préférée de Phil. Après avoir payé, je fis emballer le tout. Ensuite, Edward me conduisit dans un magasin pour homme au deuxième étage où il acheta une magnifique veste blanche en cuir hors de prix pour Jasper et je lui pris les gants qui allaient avec. J'en profitai pour acheter le cadeau de Carlisle dans le rayon maroquinerie. Je lui avais trouvé une très belle sacoche marron en cuir.

Le reste de la matinée se passa ainsi. Edward et moi, nous promenions tout en pensant à acheter les cadeaux de Noël. J'avais tout trouvé : une paire de boucle d'oreille en argent pour Esme, un collier en or dont le pendentif était un cœur vide avec un R à l'intérieur pour Rosalie, une photo encadrée de moi en train de tirer la langue pour Emmett – Edward avait été mort de rire et avait dit qu'Emmett allait adorer −, un nouvel étui pour fusil avec une sacoche Lacoste pour Charlie, un trikini pour bronzer sur les balcons de la Floride pour Renée, et un bon ʺ Fais ce que tu veux de Bella pour une journée ʺ pour Alice – Noël était une période de sacrifice pour le plaisir des autres et je n'avais pas trouvé mieux à lui offrir.

Sur le chemin du point de rendez-vous, j'achetai un sandwich et un coca pour me restaurer. On ne m'avait pas laissé le temps de manger ce matin et au grand amusement d'Edward mon ventre avait commencé à se plaindre aux alentours de midi. Après nous avions fait un détour à la voiture afin de déposer nos sacs et nous avions gagné la fontaine. Rosalie et Emmett étaient déjà là. Mais Jasper et Alice manquaient à l'appel. Ils n'arrivèrent qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard au plus grand agacement de Rosalie qui pestait contre le manque de ponctualité. Les deux tourtereaux étaient hilares suscitant nos interrogations. Edward qui pouvait lire dans les pensées éclata de rire une fois qu'il eut pris connaissance de la raison de leur rigolade. Quant à Rosalie, Emmett et moi, nous leur jetâmes un regard noir. Finalement, ce fut Jasper, les bras chargés de paquets, qui prit la parole pour nous expliquer leur euphorie.

- Alice s'est battue…, commença-t-il tout en riant aux éclats.

- Quoi ? fis-je intriguée.

- Oui et ? répliqua Rosalie qui perdait patience.

Jasper se calma et raconta l'histoire :

- Nous sommes allés dans un magasin où nous avons trouvé des trucs plutôt intéressants. Nous nous sommes donc rendus à la caisse. Mais à ce moment-là, il y avait aussi une vieille dame qui s'y rendait. Alice l'a bousculée pour passer avant elle. Elle s'est excusée. Mais malgré ça, la vieille s'est lancée dans un speech sur le non-respect des jeunes de nos jours. Si elle savait qu'…

- Alice ! m'exclamai-je choquée. Pourquoi tu n'as pas laissé la pauvre dame passer ?

- Mais il venait d'annoncer qu'il y avait des soldes sur les lunettes Chanel et les sacs Gucci au troisième étage ! se justifia-t-elle hystériquement comme s'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort. J'étais assez pressée donc je me suis dépêchée de payer et j'ai gagné les escaliers les plus proches !

- C'est pathétique, commenta Edward navré, mais c'est la suite qui est le meilleur.

- Donc Alice et moi, reprit Jasper, trouvèrent le magasin en question le plus vite possible. Et en effet, il y avait beaucoup de soldes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres. J'ai trouvé une magnifique paire d'italienne…

- Jasper !

- Ah oui, dit-il piteusement. Bref ! Donc nous étions dans le magasin et Alice avait trouvé la paire de Chanel. Elle a tendu la main pour s'en emparer rapidement, mais au même moment, une autre main s'est refermée dessus. Et devinez de qui il s'agissait ?

- La vieille mémé, dis-je commençant à comprendre petit à petit.

- Exact. Elle a dit qu'elle la voulait pour sa petite fille Jessica ! Du coup, Alice s'est battue un moment pour la paire et elle a gagné, la mémé n'ayant pas assez de force humaine pour riposter. Alice est allée payer tout ce qu'elle avait pris. D'ailleurs y en avait pour un sacré bon paquet. Et en ressortant, on a croisé la vieille et Alice lui a tiré la langue. Et là, la vieille dame s'est mise à nous courir après. Sur le coup, on a rien compris. Et pour une troisième âgée **(**_**nda**_ : je ne sais pas si ça se dit mais en tout cas j'aime bien inventer de nouveaux termes **),** elle est plutôt rapide ! On s'est mis à courir et finalement on a été obligé de la semer par vitesse vampirique. Ensuite, on est venu vous rejoindre.

- Oh j'ai raté ça ! se plaignit Emmett en boudant.

- Vous êtes machiavéliques ! fis-je en riant un peu bien que je ne cautionnais pas ce qu'il avait fait à la pauvre vieille dame.

- Bon on y va ? fut tout ce que Rosalie dit.

Et je repartis pour une nouvelle tournée de shopping en compagnie de Rosalie et d'Alice. Mais en fin de compte, ça ne fut pas si terrible et agité que je l'avais pensé au premier abord.

Il était dix-huit heures lorsque nous rentrâmes à la demeure Cullen. Carlisle et Esme étaient là et une bonne odeur régnait dans la maison. Quand j'entrai dans la cuisine, je constatai qu'Esme m'avait préparé un repas de Noël digne de ce nom. Je fus touchée par son geste si bien que je m'approchai et la pris dans mes bras. Elle me sourit et je continuai à l'aider dans sa tache.

L'heure suivante, je m'éclipsai en compagnie de Carlisle pour mettre notre plan exécution. Quand nous revînmes chez les Cullen, il n'y avait plus personne. Carlisle m'expliqua qu'il avait demandé à Esme de sortir les enfants. Ensuite, nous nous mîmes au travail. Deux heures plus tard, tout était près et dix minutes passèrent avant que les autres membres de la famille Cullen reviennent. Avant de partir, Esme avait laissé mon festin agréablement présenté sur la table. Pendant que Carlisle les retenait dans le salon, je m'occupais de dresser les coupes. Je prévins Carlisle que tout était bon et il les fit asseoir autour de la table à manger. Tous nous regardèrent interloqués.

- Qu'est que c'est mon amour ? me questionna Edward.

- C'est de la glace ! répondis-je joyeusement.

- Euh…on ne mange pas Bella, signala Emmett.

- Faites-lui un peu confiance les enfants ! dit Carlisle amusé par la situation.

Je m'assis à table et j'entrainai les autres à manger en prenant une bouchée du merveilleux festin qu'Esme m'avait préparé avec amour. Ils finirent par s'y mettre. Je les vis savourer le met que nous leur avions préparé. Ils étaient conquis. Carlisle et moi échangeâmes un regard et nous sourîmes.

- C'est…c'est du sang ? fit Rosalie étonnée.

- Oui, du sang d'animaux, répondis-je fière de moi.

- C'était l'idée de Bella, dit Carlisle en souriant.

- Mais comment ça se fait que je n'ai pas envie de croquer Bella, plus que d'habitude, alors qu'il y a du sang dans les parages ? demanda Jasper surpris.

- Avec tous les autres ingrédients que nous avons mis, ça a dû atténuer les effets de l'envie, expliqua Carlisle. De plus, nous avons fait la glace à l'aide de la cuisine moléculaire, donc ça l'a allégé. Ça ne nous restera pas sur l'estomac.

- Ça c'est cool ! s'exclama Emmett conquis.

- Le repas est délicieux Esme, complimentai-je.

- Merci ma chérie.

- Tu es géniale mon amour, dit sensuellement Edward au creux de mon oreille.

Mon cœur eut des ratés, je frissonnai et je rougis. Ça provoqua l'hilarité de tout le monde.

Après le dîner, nous allâmes tous au salon. Carlisle et Esme se mirent dans un fauteuil une place, Esme sur les genoux de son mari. Alice s'allongea sur un canapé, la tête sur les cuisses de Jasper. Rosalie et Emmett se mirent dans l'autre canapé, Emmett tenant Rosalie entre ses bras. Et moi je m'installai dans le dernier fauteuil une place alors qu'Edward prenait place derrière le piano. Il nous fit un concert de deux heures jouant diverses mélodies toutes plus sublimes les unes que les autres. Il joua également des airs de chanson de Noël. Nous passâmes vraiment un moment agréable. Ensuite, nous jouâmes tous ensemble au Scrabble par équipe de deux. Esme et Carlisle nous battirent à plate couture, mais c'était surtout grâce à Esme puisque d'après ce que j'avais pu voir, Carlisle était nul en orthographe. Chaque fois qu'il proposait un mot, on entendait Esme le corriger. Je passai d'ailleurs mon temps à me moquer de lui et à le chambrer. Pour une fois que c'était moi qui pouvais me moquer de l'un d'entre eux, je n'allais pas me faire prier. Alice boudait de ne pas avoir gagné rejetant la faute sur Jasper. Edward, lui, n'avait pas arrêté de pester contre Rosalie et Emmett qui semblaient avoir pensé à des choses pas très catholiques pendant toute la partie.

Arrivés les douze coups insonores de minuit, les enfants Cullen se levèrent d'un coup comme s'ils avaient une horloge dans la tête et se mirent à sauter dans tous les sens tant ils étaient excités. Ils allèrent tous s'asseoir au pied du sapin, sur le sol jonché de cadeaux qui avaient été déposés là plus tôt dans la soirée. Très vite, Rosalie les répartit en huit tas. Chacun s'avança devant le sien.

Ce fut Carlisle qui commença à déballer ses cadeaux sous nos yeux impatients. Le premier qu'il ouvrit fut celui de Rosalie. Le paquet était assez volumineux. Il s'agissait de nouvelles gentes en aluminium pour sa Mercedes. Par la suite, il reçut une paire de Vans en cuir d'Emmett, cinq pièces de la nouvelle collection de calçons de Calvin Klein de la part d'Alice – elle se justifia en disant qu'elle avait vu qu'Esme allait adorer −, un coffret de parfum Black XS de la part de Jasper, des bouches oreilles d'Edward – ça l'éviterait d'entendre ses enfants se disputer – mais son véritable cadeau était un séminaire de médecine de deux jours en Janvier à Washington, le porte document en cuir de ma part, un ordinateur portable HP à interface tactile de sa compagne – le sien étant tombé en panne.

L'ouverture des cadeaux se poursuivit par Esme. Elle eut droit à un I-Pad de la part d'Edward, une invitation pour le prestigieux salon des wedding planner à Washington à la même date que le séminaire de Carlisle de la part de Jasper, et justement Alice leur avait réservé une suite dans un hôtel huppé avec tous les forfaits soins qu'elle avait trouvés. Rosalie lui offrit une robe de soirée et Emmett deux places pour aller voir Withney Houston en concert. Carlisle lui dit qu'il lui offrirait son cadeau après mais je vis Edward grimacer et Alice s'était exclamé qu'il s'agissait de lingerie sexy. Moi je lui avais offert une magnifique paire de pendantes en argent. Elle nous serra tous dans ses bras. Elle était émue et si elle pouvait pleurer, elle l'aurait fait.

Jasper reçut la veste blanche en cuir et les gants assortis qu'Edward et moi lui avions offert, une nouvelle moto à rajouter à sa collection avec casque assorti et kit de nettoyage de la part de Rosalie et Emmett, une Wi de ses parents – Jasper adorait toute forme de console de jeu −, et un pull en laine Ralph Lauren de son amoureuse.

Quant à Edward, il se vit offrir deux places pour un opéra à Seattle de Jasper, un livre intitulé ʺ _Comment perdre sa virginité _ʺ par Jonathan Cobbs de la part d'Emmett – la tête d'Edward fit bien rire tout le monde. Ensuite, Rosalie lui donna le dernier album de _Il Divo_, Alice un I-Touch 16 go. De ma part, un E en argent à accrocher dans la chaîne qu'il portait autour du coup et qui était généralement cachée sous son haut, et un nouveau piano tout beau tout blanc – il fallait dire que ça faisait littéralement des décennies qu'il avait son piano – de ses parents.

Quand Alice ouvrit les siens, elle fit semblant d'être surprise. Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'elle savait ce qu'on lui avait offert grâce à son pouvoir de lire l'avenir d'après ce que les gens décidaient. Elle eut deux places pour la prochaine Fashion Week dont qui une était également le cadeau de Rosalie. Ça venait de leurs parents qu'elles embrassèrent toutes excitées de l'opportunité. Je fus rassurée de ne pas en avoir reçu une. Je fis un clin d'œil de remerciement à Carlisle et Esme. Toutefois, je notai qu'Alice arborait un air malicieux voir diabolique. Je vis Edward se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Je n'étais pas rassurée. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose se tramait et je n'aimais pas ça. L'enfer aux cheveux sombres continua à ouvrir ses cadeaux tout en feintant une mine surprise. Rosalie et Emmett lui avaient offert une modification sur le moteur de sa nouvelle Porsch jaune. Jasper s'était débrouillé pour qu'elle puisse visiter le siège du magazine _Mode_, et elle s'est vu acquérir un petit magasin de vêtements à Seattle – ils ne sont pas bien dans cette famille ! m'écriai-je devant l'absurdité du cadeau d'Edward. Elle ouvrit mon cadeau en dernier.

- Oh mon dieu Bella ! cria-t-elle ravie en me sautant au cou. C'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai reçu cette année !

- Contente que ça te plaise, répondis-je commençant à regretter ce que j'avais fait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a offert ? questionna Emmett dont la curiosité avait été titillée.

- Un bon ʺ Fais ce que tu veux de Bella pour une journée ʺ ! répondit-elle en commençant à sauter dans tous les sens. Je sais déjà quand je vais l'utiliser !

Oh non la Fashion Week !

- Tu as fait fort Bella ! s'exclama Jasper surpris.

- Que voulez-vous, Noël est une période de partage et de sacrifice envers les autres, déclara Bella plus trop sûre de sa motivation.

- Pauvre Bella ! laissa échapper Carlisle en riant avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans les côtes de sa femme.

- Sois compatissant mon chéri ! dit Esme en un murmure que j'entendis quand même.

Rosalie se mit à ricaner comme une dingue avant de commencer l'ouverture de ses cadeaux. Edward lui avait offert un magnifique et complet coffret d'outils dont la couverture était en daim noir aux bordures dorées. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'on voyait que Rosalie avait un cœur. Elle regarda son frère avec tellement d'amour qu'Edward s'approcha d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. D'ailleurs, elle prit dans ses bras chaque personne – même moi – après avoir découvert ses cadeaux. Elle reçut un coffret maquillage de la part d'Alice, un set coiffure de Jasper – suggestion d'Alice si vous voulez mon avis −, un petit rubis monté sur une bague de la part d'Emmett qui voulait renouveler leurs vœux de mariage, et le collier en or avec le pendentif en cœur et le petit R. Elle avait l'air très contente de ses cadeaux.

Ce fut au tour d'Emmett d'ouvrir ses paquets. En premier lieu, il eut trois jeux vidéos qui n'étaient pas encore sur le marché de la part Edward, un smoking italien d'Alice qui savait qu'Emmett en aurait eu besoin, et quand il découvrit mon cadeau, il éclata de rire. Je savais qu'il fallait que je coure et je ne tardai pas à m'exécuter. Il me poursuivit ainsi à travers la maison jusqu'à ce qu'il utilise sa vitesse vampirique pour me rattraper. Au final, il me ramena au salon sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates.

- Pose-là et continue d'ouvrir tes cadeaux Emmett, lui dit sa mère.

Il obéit et poursuivit avec le cadeau de ses parents qui était une croisière avec Rosalie laquelle lui avait offert une chemise Versace. En dernier lieu, Jasper lui offrit une batte de Baseball.

Et enfin ce fut mon tour. Tous m'encouragèrent à approcher de mon tas de présents. Je vis au-dessus trois paquets qui ne venaient pas des Cullen. Lorsque j'interrogeai Esme et Carlisle, ils me répondirent qu'ils venaient de ma mère, de mon père et de Jacob. Ce dernier l'ayant laissé sur le pas de la porte de ma maison. Je me sentis alors honteuse car j'avais oublié de lui acheter quelque chose. Je me promis de lui trouver un truc dès que j'irai de nouveau au centre commercial. Je retirai l'emballage de chaque cadeau et je fis un inventaire. Un relooking complet de ma voiture de la part de Rosalie, un livre intitulé ʺ _Comment dépuceler son copain_ ʺ également par Jonathan Cobbs d'Emmett – je virai rouge −, une breloque à rajouter à mon bracelet de la part de Jacob, un livre d'Edgar Allan Poe de Jasper, une parure de bijoux en argent de Carlisle et Esme, une couverture en patchwork de ma mère, un Blackberry de mon père, un album de Debussy de la part d'Edward, et une paire de lunettes de soleil Chanel et un bon ʺ Une journée avec Alice ʺ tout les deux de la part d'Alice.

- Quoi ! m'exclamai-je choquée.

En plus, tout en bas il y avait une inscription qui renforçait mon désespoir :

_Une journée avec Alice !_

_Offre non réalisable avec une autre._

_A accomplir avant le 31 Janvier 2010._

Elle m'avait bien eu. Elle savait ce que j'allais lui offrir et elle en a profité. Elle avait été maligne en plus puisqu'on ne pouvait pas additionner son bon et le mien. Du coup, j'avais deux journées à effectuer seule en compagnie d'Alice dont à la Fashion Week. Elle avait tout prévu. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait eu cet air diabolique sur le visage et qu'Edward s'était retenu sans trop de résultat d'éclater de rire. Encore une fois, comme il était coutume chez les Cullen, tout le monde se moqua de moi. Je rougis de colère, ce qui fit redoubler les rires de Jasper qui ne ratait pas une miette de mes émotions.

Finalement, la soirée se termina tant bien que mal. Chacun profita de ses cadeaux et nous passâmes un moment familial très convivial. Je notai que je devais appeler mes parents pour leur souhaiter un Joyeux Noël. Puis je bus un chocolat chaud avant de m'endormir dans les doux bras de mon prince vampire, un sourire sur les lèvres.

_**Rar :**_

_oliveronica cullen massen_ : De rien ! Ce fut un plaisir.

_love-jalice-twilight_ : Effectivement Alice est redoutable. On le voit encore dans ce chapitre. Et pour les tenues, j'aurais bien aimé avoir un bon dessinateur qui saurait comment les poster pour que les lecteurs puissent les voir.

_aliecullen4ever_ : C'est une idée. Ce serait bien que Bella se venge d'Alice pour une fois ! Et concernant le fait qu'Alice ait triché ou pas, même moi je ne saurais le dire ! Merci de me donner une petite force ! C'est sympa ! Et pour Bella, la prochaine fois effectivement, elle y réfléchira à eux fois !

_BYBYCHEEE_ : Une nouvelle lectrice ou nouveau lecteur ! Bienvenue parmi les fanfecteurs de cette fic. Et merci pour le compliment. )

_Lydie's_ : Encore une nouvelle lectrice ! Même chose que pour la précédente Rar. Ça fait me vraiment plaisir que tu me reviewes pour me dire que tu me trouve drôle.

_Lapiaf8_ : Moi aussi ! Mais malheureusement, mon coup de crayon n'est pas assez bon pour ça…

_**Merci à tous les reviewer ! Mais ne vous gênez pas, vous pouvez continuer ! Attends…chut ! Rapproche-toi, j'ai un secret à te confier. Il y a personne autour, c'est bon. Tu sais quoi ? Les reviews c'est ce qui donne envie à l'auteur de continuer de publier. Surtout ne le dis à personne ! Mais laisse une review. D'accord ? Mdr.**_

_**A la prochaine chers lecteurs !**_


	6. A l'attaque!

**Un Noël chez les Cullen**

_**Como està, a la casa ?**_

_**Bon je sais, je suis de retour après une très très mais alors très très longue absence. Mais le silence radio est terminé. En fait, c'est que j'ai eu des problèmes de connexion internet chez moi, le temps que ce soit réparé… Je me suis dit que j'écrirai et que je posterai les chaps dès que, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai commencé à écrire un chap puis plus rien ! Syndrôme de la page blanche. Ce n'est que le week-end dernier que je me suis remise à écrire. En bref, voilà quoi !**_

_**Ensuite, ben j'ai repris les cours. Je suis en Terminale S maths. Ça va vite et je travaille beaucoup. En clair, cela signifie que je ne pourrai pas poster à un rythme aussi régulier qu'autrefois. J'en suis désolée. Malheureusement pour vous mes fidèles lecteurs, mes études priment avant tout. Mais je vous promets que je ferai du mieux que je peux !**_

_**Ça suffit le blabla ! Je vous laisse lire. Dédicace aux fans de Jasper (c'est mon perso préféré !)**_

Chapitre 6 : A l'attaque !

**Carlisle's pov**

Le réveillon s'était bien passé. J'avais été aux anges car nous avions passé un véritable moment convivial en famille. Personne ne s'était disputé. Et la présence de Bella n'avait que plus renforcé nos liens familiaux. Ce Noël était vraiment parfait et était l'un des meilleurs que j'avais passé dans ma très longue vie. C'est dans ces moments-là que je voyais que j'avais fait les bons choix.

Esme alla préparer le petit déjeuner de ma future fille et je décidai de l'accompagner. Non pas que j'avais très envie de cuisiner mais j'avais dans la tête une autre idée… Ça faisait un bail qu'on ne l'avait pas fait dans la cuisine. Pendant qu'elle préparait des toasts, je m'approchai d'elle furtivement. Je me collai à son dos et posai mes mains sur ces hanches. Je commençai à déposer de chastes baisers au creux de son cou. Elle gémit de plaisir et je poursuivis mon action en caressant son ventre.

- Carlisle…arrête s'il te plait, souffla-t-elle. Je prépare le petit déjeuner de Bella.

Mais je continuai quand même ignorant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Je la retournai pour qu'elle me fasse face et j'attrapai ses lèvres avec les miennes. Nous échangeâmes un long et sensuel baiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rompe. Elle me repoussa un peu et se mit à rire. J'étais vexé qu'elle m'eût ainsi repoussé et j'affichai une mine penaude et ensuite boudeuse. Ce que les femmes pouvaient être cruelles ! Je soupirai et reculai d'un pas. Puis je me remis à la tache afin de préparer le petit-déjeuner de Bella.

J'entendis Edward grogner dans le salon. Je savais que tous nos enfants s'y trouvaient. En conséquence, une dispute se préparait. Je décidai d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Lorsque je posai un pied dans la pièce, je constatai qu'Edward paraissait énervé, Jasper courrait après Alice qui gloussait et Rosalie était sur les genoux d'Emmett en train de le couvrir de bisous. Bella dormait toujours dans les bras de mon fils. Je devinai tout de suite la situation. Edward était piégé. D'un côté, Jasper et Alice faisaient beaucoup de bruit, cela risquait de perturber le sommeil de ma future fille et donc de mécontenter Edward d'un autre côté, mon fils devait capter les pensées de son frère et de sa sœur installés dans le fauteuil. Je comprenais pourquoi il était aussi tendu.

« Détends-toi Edward, ne t'énerve pas » lui envoyai-je pour tenter de l'apaiser.

Il tourna la tête vers moi et fronça les sourcils.

- J'essaye Carlisle, murmura-t-il froidement.

A mon avis, ce n'était pas bon signe. En fait, ce n'était jamais bon signe quand Edward murmurait. Il fallait que je calme mes quatre autres enfants. Je me plaçai au milieu de la pièce m'apprêtant à agir mais je fus très vite devancée par Alice qui calma – je crois − tout le monde par son annonce :

- Il neige dehors ! cria-t-elle en stoppant sa course devant la vitre à carreaux près du vestibule.

- Cool ! s'exclama Emmett alors que Rosalie se décollait de lui.

- Kessispasse ? demanda Bella affichant un air confus.

On aurait dit qu'elle avait perdu toutes notions d'espace et de temps. C'était vraiment à ce moment que nous autres vampires pouvions voir les véritables traits de l'humanité. En effet, Bella avait les cheveux en bataille qui partaient dans tous les sens – encore plus que d'habitude −, le blanc de ses yeux prenait une teinte rouge, ceux-ci étaient justement plissés et les traits de son visage étaient froissés. On pouvait même voir la trace du bouton de la chemise d'Edward sur sa joue. Je souris avant d'être ramené à la réalité de la demeure Cullen qui était comme à son habitude une pagaille infernale.

J'étais exaspéré. Alice et Emmett sautillaient d'excitation. Edward grognait de colère et Rosalie lui lançait un regard d'excuses apparemment désolée d'avoir réveillé sa bien-aimée. Bella avait vraiment l'air confus. Et quant à Jasper, il était appuyé sur le mur, une main contre sa tête, l'autre sur le mur. Jasper ! Le pauvre. Toutes ces émotions très intenses devaient particulièrement le toucher. En plus, il était plus affecté par nos émotions que par celles d'autrui. Il devait subir le martyr. Je traversai la pièce le plus rapidement possible pour le vampire que j'étais afin de le rejoindre et j'appelai Esme. Elle arriva tout aussi vite. Nos regards se croisèrent et je sus qu'elle comprit.

- Il faut que je m'occupe de Jasper, calme un peu les autres, lui dis-je cependant que j'emmenais Jasper un peu à l'écart de la troupe.

Alice sembla remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son mari car elle arriva très vite à nos côtés.

- Jaz mon chéri, chuchota-t-elle – chuchoter ? preuve de son inquiétude.

- Calme-toi Alice, tu ne l'aides pas comme ça, lui dis-je conscient que son sentiment pourrait causer plus de dégâts. Ta joie et celle d'Emmett, la colère d'Edward, les excuses sincères de Rosalie, la confusion de Bella et mon exaspération face à vos comportements. Il a pris une vague très intense d'émotions plus différentes les unes que les autres en même temps. Donc ton inquiétude ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre les autres et d'aller faire une promenade dehors.

- Mais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, je m'occupe de lui. Et puis, tu sais que tout ira bien, la rassurai-je.

Ma petite fée de fille acquiesça et s'en alla. Pendant notre petite conversation, j'avais ressenti un peu de colère. Serait-ce Jasper qui l'occasionnait ? Je le montai à l'étage dans sa chambre et je l'installai dans un des fauteuils. Désir ? Esme…

**Jasper's pov**

Je ne savais ce qui m'arrivait. Mon corps émettait de légers tremblements. Je sentis que ma tête allait exploser. Je jetai un regard dans la pièce. Je vis Rosalie regarder Edward, Bella plissant les yeux dans les bras de mon frère, Carlisle debout au centre du salon, Emmett sautiller comme un crétin, et ma douce petite Alice décoller ses jolies et délicats petits pieds du sol à chaque quart de seconde. Je compris ce qui ce passait. Leurs émotions m'atteignaient. Ils me frappaient d'une telle force que j'en souffrais atrocement. Il arrivait qu'ils ressentent plusieurs choses en même temps, mais jamais autant d'émotions différentes avec une telle intensité. Même au lycée je ne souffrais pas autant. J'en avais déjà parlé avec Carlisle et on avait découvert que je ressentais les émotions de ma famille beaucoup plus fort que celles des autres personnes. Et à présent je souffrais. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas tous se calmer ?

Soudain, je sentis une présence à mes côtés. A son odeur, je sus qu'il s'agissait de Carlisle. Il avait certainement remarqué que je n'allais pas bien. Que Dieu bénisse ce vampire quadri centenaire ! Mon adoration pour Carlisle ne fit que croître. Je sentis ses mains sur mon dos et sur mon bras droit puis je l'entendis appeler Esme et j'eus une absence. Après je perçus la magnifique et mélodieuse voix de ma douce petite fée du paradis. Elle semblait inquiète. Cela me frappa une nouvelle fois. Elle était inquiète à cause de mon état, par ma faute. Une vague de colère me submergea. J'étais un abruti de causer du tord à ma douce Alice. J'étais vraiment un être faible…

Bizarrement, je ne sentais plus mes pieds toucher le sol. Et très vite, je me rendis compte que le décor avait changé. J'aperçus mon lit, le soutien gorge jaune d'Alice que je lui avais retiré dans la nuit… L'évocation de ce souvenir fit ressortir du désir en moi. Carlisle m'avait-il porté ? En tout cas, il m'aida à m'installer dans un de nos nombreux fauteuils.

Petit à petit, la douleur s'effaça. Les autres commençaient sûrement à se calmer. Je repris un peu plus conscience de ce qui m'entourait. Je vis Carlisle assis sur une chaise en face de moi attendant calmement que j'émerge. Enfin la douleur s'estompa. Je me redressai dans le fauteuil et portai un regard interrogateur vers mon père d'adoption. Je savais qu'il essayait de maîtriser son inquiétude pour me soulager mais les autres s'étant calmés, elle ne me causait pas plus de tord.

- Est-ce que ça va mieux ? me demanda-t-il.

Non ça n'allait pas. J'avais une fois de plus montré aux autres à quel point j'étais faible. J'avais déçu ma petite fée. La colère me submergea de nouveau et je tournai la tête pour que mes yeux ne rencontrent pas ceux de Carlisle.

- Ne sois pas en colère contre nous Jasper, me dit-il d'un ton chargé d'excuses.

Il ne comprenait pas.

- Ce n'est pas contre vous que je suis en colère, c'est contre moi, murmurai-je honteux.

- Jasper…, soupira-t-il en pinçant les lèvres. Nous en avons déjà discut…

- J'ai une fois de plus perdu le contrôle, Carlisle. J'avais si mal ! Tous ces sentiments s'entremêlant aux miens…je…

- Calme-toi Jasper.

- Pourquoi faut-il que je sois si faible ?

Je baissai la tête.

- Tu n'es pas faible Jasper, me dit Carlisle sur un ton plutôt dur. Au contraire.

- … ?

- Il est normal que tu sois de temps à autres dépassé. Tu dois constamment affronter les sentiments des autres en plus des tiens. Et même pour un vampire, cela doit être très dur. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir de perdre le contrôle. Essaie juste de ne pas le faire en public.

Je restai silencieux. J'étais perdu, je ne savais plus quoi penser. Je méditai sur les paroles de Carlisle. Il n'avait pas tord sur certains points mais je me sentais quand même faible. Je levai la tête. Carlisle s'était levé. Il me tapota l'épaule et sortit de la pièce. Je me recroquevillai dans le fauteuil. Je n'avais pas envie de descendre rejoindre les autres, les affronter. D'ailleurs, je ne les entendais pas et je ne sentais aucune émotion hormis l'inquiétude de Carlisle qui se dissipa peu à peu. J'utiliser ma vitesse de vampire afin de fermer les rideaux avant de me remettre dans mon fauteuil pour réfléchir dans le noir.

**Carlisle's pov**

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que j'avais laissé Jasper méditer dans sa chambre. Depuis, je n'avais ressenti que confusion et colère. Un joyeux petit mélange… Je m'inquiétais au sujet de Jasper. Il était convaincu d'être le plus faible d'entre nous. Parce qu'il n'était pas toujours capable de contrôler ce qu'il ressentait. Par ailleurs, c'était encore lui qui avait le plus de difficultés à supporter notre régime alimentaire. Ça l'avait rendu si triste la fois où il avait attaqué Bella qu'il avait cessé de se nourrir. Je n'aimais pas voir mon fils dans cet état. Et même s'il les autres et lui-même ne semblaient pas le remarquer, de nous tous, Jasper était celui qui devait le plus souffrir de sa condition. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans cet état. C'était mon fils tout de même !

J'entendis du bruit au rez-de-chaussée, puis des voix s'élevèrent. Le reste de ma famille était rentrée. Je sortis de mon bureau et descendit les rejoindre. Quand j'arrivai, je sentis des mains m'agripper fermement. Alice. Elle avait vraiment l'air mal en point. Elle me suppliait du regard. Pauvre Alice…

- Il va mieux mais il est un peu déprimé, lui dis-je de façon à ce que tout le monde entende. Va le voir et essaye de le réconforter. Il a besoin de toi.

A peine ai-je eu le temps de finir ma phrase qu'Alice poussa un cri. Elle semblait effrayée. Je devinai qu'elle avait eu une vision. L'expression de son visage changea considérablement. La tristesse se lisait dans ses yeux.

- Qu'y a-t-il Alice ? lui demandai-je inquiet.

- Jasper est parti, dit-elle en un murmure lugubre. Il est passé par le balcon de notre chambre. Il faut que…

Alice s'apprêtait à franchir la porte mais j'usai de ma vitesse double V – Edward… − pour la retenir. Cette fois-ci, Jasper ne l'écouterait pas. Ce qu'il ressentait était dû à une blessure profonde. Maintenant, le seul qui puisse arranger les choses était Edward. Avec sa faculté de lire dans les pensées et le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux des âmes torturées, Edward était le seul à pouvoir le comprendre. Je regardai mon fils droit dans les yeux et je lui intimai de rejoindre son frère pour tenter de le réconforter. Il me fit un signe de la tête me signalant ainsi qu'il avait compris avant de s'en aller. Je le regardai partir en soupirant. Ensuite, je portai mon attention sur Alice. Elle avait l'air mal-en-point. Je la soutins avant qu'elle ne s'écroule. Emmet vint me la prendre des bras pour l'installer sur le canapé. Rosalie et ma tendre Esme allèrent se poster auprès d'Alice. Ma douce Esme caressait ses cheveux et tenait sa main entre les siennes tandis que Rose la prenait entre ses bras. Je ne pouvais vraiment rien faire en ce moment et je détestais ça.

**Edward's pov**

Pauvre Jasper. Ce n'était vraiment pas facile pour lui. Ses émotions et celles des autres, la tentation de la faim. Ces derniers temps, j'étais tellement concentré sur ma nouvelle idylle que je l'avais oublié, j'avais laissé mon frère seul dans ses tourments. Ce que je pouvais être égoïste ! En plus, j'avais ajouté un fardeau supplémentaire sur ces épaules en introduisant une humaine dans la famille. Il fallait que je le retrouve.

Je poussai les branches qui m'obstruaient le passage et avançai le plus vite possible. Je le repérai vers l'Est et poursuivis donc dans cette direction. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je le trouvai sur une falaise inaccessible au commun des mortels. Il était assis sur le rebord et balançait ses jambes l'une après l'autre. Ses yeux fixaient l'horizon et bien qu'il ne bougeât d'un pouce, je savais qu'il avait senti ma présence. Je m'approchai en silence et m'installai à sa droite. Je l'imitai en regardant l'horizon. Nous restâmes sans parler ni nous regarder pendant un long moment. Ce fut Jasper qui rompit le silence en premier.

- J'avais besoin d'être seul, dit-il toujours en fixant l'horizon.

- Non, le stoppai-je, tu as besoin d'être entouré de ta famille.

- Je…

- Tais-toi tu veux ! ordonnai-je calmement. Ce serait bien que tu écoutes ton frère aîné pour une fois.

- …

- Je sais bien que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, tu dois faire face à beaucoup de choses et souvent nous ne te facilitons pas la tâche, commençai-je. Nous ne sommes pas souvent compréhensifs à ton égard et j'en suis désolé.

- Tu ne comprends pas Edward, murmura Jasper.

Je perçus l'agacement dans sa voix.

- Si je comprends, dis-je. J'entends toutes tes pensées, je les ai juste ignorées. Je m'en excuse. J'aurais dû y prêter attention. Je comprends parfois ce que tu ressens. Je suis tombé amoureux d'une humaine. Qui l'eut cru après tant d'années ? C'est une véritable torture. J'ai tout le temps envie de la vider de son sang mais je me retiens, parce que je l'aime. Je suis amoureux d'elle. C'est pourquoi je te demande de me pardonner de t'infliger ça

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé d'avoir trouvé l'amour Edward, me dit-il. C'est une chose magnifique ! Et même si c'est dur, je considère Bella comme ma sœur.

- Je te remercie Jasper.

- Seulement…parfois, je me sens…déborder. Je perds le contrôle, poursuivit-il à voix basse. Tous ces gens autour de moi, tous ces sentiments. C'est affreux.

- Dans ces cas là, pense à tout ce qui te rend heureux.

- Alice…

Je souris en l'entendant réagir ainsi.

- Oui Alice, dis-je. Elle t'aime comme tu es. C'est le Jasper qui perd un peu le contrôle parfois, celui qui la fait rire, celui qui partage tous ses sentiments, bons ou mauvais, avec elle, c'est ce vampire qu'elle aime. Toute la famille t'adore, tu es un Cullen et quelques soient les difficultés que tu rencontreras, nous serons toujours là pour t'épauler. Carlisle et Esme comme des parents, Rose, Em, Alice et moi.

- Et bientôt Bella, ajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Et bientôt Bella, acquiesçai-je. Tu sais…moi aussi j'ai connu une époque noire où je pensais que personne ne me comprenait. C'était avant votre arrivée. Je sais que je ne vous en parle pas souvent mais c'est parce que je n'en étais pas très fier. Seulement, il y a une chose que j'ai apprise, c'est que ma famille sera toujours là pour moi. Et il en est de même pour toi. Et…je sais que je t'ai souvent ignoré ces derniers temps, mais sache que je suis là si t'as envie de laisser libre cours à tes pensées.

Il éclata de rire en entendant mon stupide jeu de mots. J'étais content d'avoir redonné le sourire à mon frère. J'aimais le voir heureux. Nous nous levâmes et nous regardâmes avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

« On fait la course Ed ? » me demanda Jasper.

- Je te battrai ! lui répondis-je.

Nous nous mîmes à courir à travers la forêt le plus vite possible pour des vampires, écartant les branches des arbres pour mieux nous mouvoir. J'étais content, j'avais réussi à redonner le sourire à Jasper. Maintenant, il ne pensait plus qu'Alice. Bon, il est vrai que j'aurais préféré ne pas capter certaines de ses pensées. Mais elles étaient déjà plus joyeuses qu'il y avait quelques minutes.

**Alice's pov**

Mon Jaz…

- Ils arrivent ! criai-je aux autres. Mettez-vous en position !

J'avais vu mon Jaz chéri faire la course avec Eddy. Il avait l'air heureux. Il devait certainement penser à moi. J'étais contente. J'avais tellement hâte de le revoir, de le serrer dans mes bras, de l'embrasser, de l'emmener faire du shopping rien que lui et moi. Oh Jaz chéri ! Cela ne faisait que quelques heures mais il me maquait atrocement.

Je sentis son odeur s'intensifier. Ils étaient là. J'observai les autres. Tous, sauf Bella, regardaient dans la même direction – celle où j'avais détecté leurs odeurs. Et bizarrement celle d'Eddy était moins forte. Il avait dû entendre nos pensées et donc il savait ce que l'on préparait. Je devinai qu'il avait volontairement laissé Jasper le devancer. Malin le Eddy !

J'imitai les autres et je décelai un mouvement. Il était là, souriant malicieusement. Le connaissant, il devait savourer sa victoire, ce n'était pas souvent qu'il battait Edward à ce jeu. Je lançai le signal qui n'était autre qu'un sifflement sonore. Et d'un coup, on sortit tous de nos cachettes et nous mîmes à balancer des boules de neiges sur mon Jaz chéri. J'entendis Em crier :

- A l'attaque !

- Faisons lui sa fête mon nounours ! lança Rose.

Je reportai mon attention sur mon Jaz chéri. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il était attaqué de toute part. C'était très amusant. Et puis tout d'un coup, il sembla réaliser ce qui se passait. Il ramassa de la neige et se mit à répondre à notre cascade de boule de neige. Rapidement, je vis Eddy se ranger du côté de Bella et la protéger des boules de neige envoyées dans sa direction. Rose était montée sur le dos d'Em avec une lueur sauvage dans les yeux. Sacrée Rose ! Quant à Carlisle et Esme, ils nous observaient du balcon de leur chambre dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

C'était comme cela que j'aimais ma famille : souriante et baignant dans l'amour.

_**Autres choses. Je vous propose un petit truc pour vous, mes lecteurs adorés ! Je vous donne jusqu'au mardi 21 septembre compris pour me faire part d'une idée de chapitre ou d'action qui pourrait avoir lieu. J'examinerai vos propositions et j'essaierai de traiter les meilleures idées. Je mettrai tout ça dans un seul chapitre. C'est en quelque sorte un petit cadeau de ma part pour me faire pardonner ma longue attente.**_

_**J'ai hâte de lire vos propositions !**_

_**Rar**_

Love-jalice-twilight : Tu veux les même pour Noël ? Je ne sais pas si ça existe vraiment, mais je peux essayer de les trouver pour toi ! Et oui ! Pauvre Bella ! (Je n'aurais pas aimé être à sa place)

Lydie's : Merci de dire que je drôle en me disant que tu as bien ri ! Tout le monde n'apprécie pas mon humour…snif… (mes amis se demandent parfois si on ne devrait pas m'interner…n'importe quoi ! mais heu…ça reste entre nous hein !). Je te l'accorde, ils sont vraiment machiavéliques avec Bella. Emouahahah !

Oliveronica cullen massen : De rien ! Contente que ça t'aie plu ! Hi hi hi !

Theriel : Moi j'ai un des derniers Toshiba sortis. Il n'est pas tactile mais il est génial. Parcontre, j'ai vu quelques petits modèles tactiles et c'est trop cool ! C'est vrai qu'un Noël avec les Cullen ça serait fun !

Galswinthe : Tu ne serais pas un nouveau lecteur toi ? Oh si ! Merci pour tes cinq reviews ! Et je suis, mais alors vraiment, ravie que mon Alice te plaise. Moi aussi je l'adore !

Lapiaf8 : Merciiiii !


	7. Les cristaux de l'hiver

**Un Noël chez les Cullen**

.

.

.

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

_**Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour cette longue attente. Pitié laissez moi en vie ! (recroquevillée dans un coin totalement apeurée). Je suis vraiment désolée. C'est seulement parce que je suis en vacances de Toussaint que j'ai pu prendre le temps de vous écrire. Vraiment désolée. J'essaierai de ne pas vous faire attendre autant pour le prochain chapitre.**_

_**Ensuite, je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews. C'est vraiment un plaisir de les lire : les courtes, les longues, les grosses, les maigres, les bleues, les blanches, les anonymes, les inscrits, les négatives, les positives,…et j'en passe ! Merciii beaucoup !**_

_**J'ai reçu des propositions et je les ai trouvées très intéressantes.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Chapitre 7 : Les cristaux de l'hiver

**Bella's pov**

Après la bataille de boules de neige, toute la famille était réunie dans le salon. Edward jouait sur le piano à queue une magnifique chanson que je n'avais jamais encore entendue. Je le regardai jouer tenant la tasse de chocolat chaud qu'Esme m'avait si gentiment apportée. Chaque vampirette était lovée dans les bras de son Cullen. Carlisle et Esme debout dans un coin de la pièce, Carlisle chuchotant à l'oreille d'une Esme qui souriait. Rose assise sur les genoux d'Emmett qui lui caressait les cheveux de sa belle. Et Alice et Jasper allongés sur le canapé, ce dernier déposant de discrets baisers sur le bras d'Alice au rythme de la musique d'Edward. Tout le monde était captivé par mon prince vampire car sa musique dégageait de telles émotions que nous semblâmes tous emportés sur une autre planète.

Puis d'un coup, la musique changea. Le rythme se fit plus enjoué et l'air plus joyeux. Jasper se leva entraînant avec lui une Alice qui gloussait. Il la fit tournoyer dans le salon. Ensemble ils dansèrent avant qu'Alice entraînât Carlisle au centre de la pièce. Rosalie se joignit à sa sœur et son père tandis qu'Emmett se dirigeait vers Esme. Jasper apparut à côté de moi et m'invita à danser. Dans un premier temps, je déclinai l'offre, n'ayant aucune envie de me ridiculiser, mais Jasper me força et je finis par me laisser faire. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward. Il souriait, il avait l'air joyeux. Edward… Finalement, je m'amusais plutôt bien avec Jasper – bien que celui-ci me taquina sur ma maladresse. De plus, il dansait mieux qu'Edward. Non pas que mon prince danse mal, au contraire, mais Jasper était simplement plus talentueux dans ce domaine. Je remerciai le ciel qu'Edward ne puisse pas entendre mes pensées. Auquel cas, j'aurais parié qu'il aurait fait une fausse note en les entendant. Je souris à ma petite blague. Jasper me regarda d'un air malicieux.

- Y a-t-il un problème damoiselle Bella, promise de Sir Edward de Cullen ? demanda-t-il en endossant le rôle d'un seigneur médiéval.

- Non aucun, répondis-je en souriant de plus belle. Ne vous en faites point pour moi mon seigneur Jasper de Cullen, frère de mon promis Edward de Cullen. Je m'amuse fort bien en votre charmante compagnie, ajoutai-je en rentrant dans son jeu.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi.

Nous continuâmes de danser, puis au bout de trois quart d'heure, Edward arrêta son concert et je m'écroulai sur le canapé. Il me rejoignit très vite, s'allongeant à côté de moi, sa tête sur mes cuisses. Je passai mes doigts dans sa tignasse cuivre, fascinée par tant de beauté. Il semblait se délecter de ce simple geste de ma part et j'en fus heureuse. Toutefois, quelque chose me gênait. Je sentis que plusieurs regards posés sur nous si bien que je levai les yeux. Les Cullen nous regardaient avec un air attendri. Je me mis à rougir et mon corps se tendit en réponse avec mon inconfort. Edward dut le sentir car il se redressa et jeta un regard noir à sa famille qui éclata de rire. Emmett se plaça sans que je puisse déceler le moindre mouvement derrière Edward et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour terminer la journée ? demanda-t-il.

- J'ai bien envie de sortir, dit à son tour Jasper avec ennui.

- Shopping ! cria Alice en sautillant dans tous les sens pour ne pas changer.

- Pitié Alice, soupira Carlisle affichant un air désespéré (autant vous dire que j'aurais réagi pareil si on m'en avait laissé le temps).

- Je propose que l'on aille camper tous ensemble, dit Esme avec un grand sourire.

- Avec Bells ! Mais on ne va pas se nourrir alors qu'elle est dans les parages ! s'exclama Emmet abasourdi.

- Je parlais d'un vrai camping mon chéri, précisa Esme.

- Je suis d'accord ! dit soudainement Edward en se levant.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Edward comme si c'était anormal qu'il donnât son avis. Je décidai d'en avoir le cœur net.

- Pourquoi vous le regardez tous comme ça ? les questionnai-je.

- Edward n'a pas l'habitude de montrer une quelconque joie pour les sorties familiales, répondit Rosalie étonnée par le comportement de son frère. Habituellement, il se contente de suivre le mouvement sans rien dire.

Et puis soudain, Alice se remit à sauter dans tous les sens en poussant de perçants cris de joie.

- Vous nous expliquez ? intervint Carlisle.

- Je me disais qu'on aurait pu aller au lac, dit simplement Edward en se recouchant sur le canapé.

- C'est une super bonne idée Edward ! félicita Rosalie toute contente.

- Je suis d'accord ! approuva Esme qui fit son plus beau sourire.

- C'est tout décidé, que tout le monde se prépare ! lança Carlisle qui semblait ravi de cette décision.

Edward et moi prîmes la direction de sa chambre. Et quand il eut fermé la porte derrière lui juste après m'avoir laissée entrer, je me jetai sur le canapé. Il me rejoignit en jouant le numéro du vampire agressif et j'en profitai pour lui voler un baiser. Cela le fit rire. Il s'allongea à mes côtés et fit courir ses doigts le long de mon torse. Je finis par lui poser la question qui me taraudait depuis un moment déjà :

- Pourquoi tant d'enthousiasme pour ce lac ?

- C'est un endroit magnifique et magique pendant l'hiver, répondit-il émerveillé. Je voulais à tout prix que tu le vois car cet endroit est plein d'émotions.

- Dans ce cas, j'ai hâte ! m'exclamai-je enchantée.

- Par contre, il va falloir que tu fasses une partie de la route sur mon dos.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est un endroit inaccessible pour des humains, m'expliqua-t-il. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai attention à ne pas de brusquer.

A ce moment, nous échangeâmes un long et passionné baiser jusqu'à ce que je ressente un besoin d'oxygène. Edward me fit un de ces plus beaux sourires. Je finis par me lever et je quittai Edward en prétextant qu'il fallait que j'aille me préparer. Ce que je fis. Et quand j'arrivai dans ma chambre, je découvris sur mon lit une paire de patins à glace magnifique et flambant neuve où s'accrochait un petit nœud cadeau. Je laissai échapper un cri d'admiration avant de les prendre dans mes mains pour les observer de plus près. Je réalisai que je n'avais jamais fait de patinage étant donné qu'avant je vivais à Phoenix sous un climat sec et chaud. Je pressentis donc que j'allais encore me ridiculiser. Je poussai un soupir, découragée.

- Elle te plaît ?

Je sursautai. Rosalie s'était approchée de moi tellement silencieusement que je n'avais même pas détecté sa présence – normal pour un vampire. Je l'observai, ne sachant pas si je devais craindre pour ma vie étant seule avec elle, ou juste être là et attendre. Finalement, je répondis à sa question :

- Elle est magnifique !

-J'ai vu que tu n'en avais pas. Et j'en ai une collection dont plusieurs paires que je n'ai jamais mises. Je me suis donc dit que ça te ferait plaisir d'en avoir une, dit-elle avec un sourire illuminant son visage.

- Merci Rosalie, dis-je avec sincérité.

- Je te laisse te préparer.

Elle quitta la pièce aussi rapidement qu'elle y était entrée. Je me demandai si elle me détestait vraiment. Parfois, elle se montrait d'une cruauté et d'une dureté sans égales avec moi et d'autres fois, elle était l'incarnation même de la gentillesse. C'était à se poser des questions. Je ne savais plus quoi en penser. Attendez un instant. Comment a-t-elle su que je n'en avais pas ? Elle aurait fouillé dans mes affaires !

Je préparai un sac avec des couvertures et des vêtements chauds de rechange, ainsi qu'une lampe torche, un couteau suisse et une longue corde. Eh oui ! J'avais été scout dans mes jeunes années. Une expérience dont je n'aimais pas me rappeler les détails. Pour terminer mon paquetage, j'accrochai mes nouveaux patins à mon sac assez solidement pour ne pas les perdre ou les abîmer.

Je descendis dans le salon où je trouvai Alice, Edward et Jasper assis sur le canapé. Je m'installai à côté d'Edward. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rosalie, Emmett et Carlisle nous rejoignirent. Ils s'étaient apparemment occupés des voitures que nous allions utiliser. Et bientôt, Esme fit irruption à son tour dans la pièce avec un panier à pique-nique. Je l'interrogeai du regard sachant que les vampires ne mangeaient pas, à moins bien sûr qu'il ne s'agisse d'une réserve de sang. Esme me sourit et répondit à ma question silencieuse :

- C'est pour toi Bella, dit-elle. Au cas où tu aurais faim, je t'ai préparé un encas. Il y a également du chocolat chaud dans un thermos si tu as besoin de te réchauffer.

Esme était vraiment la mère parfaite. Je me levai et je la serrai dans mes bras. J'étais beaucoup trop touchée par son geste mais je parvins néanmoins à articuler un ʺmerciʺ. Je finis par la lâcher. Elle me sourit chaleureusement et je rougis.

- Bon on y va ! lança Emmett qui ne tenait plus en place.

J'adorais cette famille.

Finalement, nous sortîmes de la maison et gagnâmes le garage. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett prirent la Jeep de celui-ci. Tandis qu'Edward et moi montâmes dans la 4x4 Audi d'Esme en compagnie de cette dernière et de Carlisle. Les deux voitures démarrèrent puis s'engouffrèrent sur des sentiers en terre battue à proximité de la maison. Nous roulâmes une quinzaine de minutes pendant lesquelles je discutai de mes habituels Noël avec mon père ou ma mère et Phil. Puis le véhicule s'arrêta et nous descendîmes. Nous étions dans un coin de la forêt qui ne semblait pas très fréquenté. Et à part le chemin que l'on venait d'emprunter, je ne voyais pas où l'on pourrait continuer le trajet même à pied. Edward se tourna vers moi et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

- Il va falloir que tu montes sur mon dos pour le reste du trajet Bella, me dit-il en souriant.

Je grimaçai. J'avais déjà fait l'expérience et à vrai dire, je n'avais pas trop apprécié. Je soupirai et finit par grimper sur le dos d'Edward. Je surpris un regard moqueur de la part d'Emmett et j'entendis Edward grogner en direction de son frère. Je ne voulais même pas savoir ce qu'il pensait !

Edward se mit à courir et je préférai fermer les yeux. Ce qui me sembla dix minutes passa et mon prince vampire s'arrêta. J'ouvris les yeux et regardai autour de moi. Je restai sans voix face à ce magnifique endroit. Nous étions dans une vaste grotte dont la seule ouverture était une large brèche au plafond. Je devinai que c'était par là que nous étions entrés. Il faisait déjà nuit. Et sur le reste du plafond, il y avait des dizaines de stalactites qui reflétaient les rayons de la lune s'engouffrant par la brèche et se répercutant sur la surface gelée du vaste lac qui trônait au milieu de la grotte. Les parois de la grotte étaient couvertes de mousse et de lianes ainsi que de plantes et de fleurs qui ne subsistaient qu'en hiver. Des papillons nocturnes volaient auprès de ces plantes tandis que de petites lucioles se promenaient. Je n'avais rien vu d'égalable. Cet endroit était magique !

Edward s'approcha de moi et me murmura au creux de l'oreille :

- Alors ? Comment trouves-tu le coin ? me questionna-t-il de sa douce et sensuelle voix.

Je frissonnai une fois de plus. C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait avoir de l'effet sur moi. Il fallait vraiment que je rectifie ça sinon il finira par obtenir ce qu'il veut de moi.

- Oui c'est éblouissant, répondis-je encore émerveillée par temps de beauté – je parle de la grotte bien sûr.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Enfile tes patins !

- Euh…

- Pas un mot.

Je m'exécutai. Je mis mes patins et avançai d'un pas mal assuré vers la glace. Je tremblais un peu non pas seulement à cause du froid mais surtout par peur. Je n'avais patiné de ma vie et je sentais que ça allait vite devenir un enfer. C'est pourquoi je m'arrêtai juste avant de poser un pied sur la glace.

- Aller viens mon amour, me dit Edward ne comprenant pas mon geste de recul.

- Euh…non. Je…je…

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Bella ? me demanda Edward un peu inquiet.

- C'est que…je n'ai…je n'ai jamais fait du patin à glace, avouai-je piteusement.

Edward fit une chose auquel je ne m'attendais pas : il éclata de rire. Je me vexai et lui tournai le dos.

- Bella, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne sais pas en faire. Je suis avec toi, je te guiderai. Ce n'est pas un problème mon amour.

Et encore une fois, je craquai. Je me retournai et me blottis contre lui le suivant sur la glace. Il me tenait fermement mais j'avais quand même peur. Esme et Carlisle vinrent nous rejoindre et m'encouragèrent également. Je rougis quelque peu mais ne me déconcentrai pas pour autant. Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, je réussis à avancer seule sur la glace avec un peu d'assurance si bien que je m'octroyai une pause. Je m'assis sur la roche et me servis une tasse de chocolat chaud. Je pus observer les autres évoluer sur la glace. Tous avaient beaucoup d'aisance et savaient superbement bien patiner. Je rougis de honte. Les Cullen étaient vraiment des gens parfaits. Mais la personne qui se débrouillait le mieux et qui était vraiment doué pour cette discipline parmi eux était sans aucun doute Esme. On croirait voir la championne olympique de patinage artistique. Elle tournoyait, sautait, glissait. Esme était encore plus belle que d'habitude sur la glace. Quant à Carlisle, il constituait un très bon partenaire.

Edward vint me chercher pour m'entraîner de nouveau sur la glace. Dans un premier temps, il m'accompagna, puis ensuite, il me laissa seule. J'étais contente puisque maintenant j'étais capable de patiner seule comme une grande. Je glissai donc sur la glace faisant parfois des arcs de cercle avec mes patins. J'avais fait beaucoup de progrès. Je décidai d'accélérer la cadence avançant un peu plus vite. Je crus percevoir cependant une ombre devant moi mais finalement il ne devait s'agir qu'un effet de mon imagination.

Quelques instants après, alors que je patinais tranquillement, un lézard apparut sur mon chemin. Je commençai à paniquer. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne voulais pas écraser ce pauvre reptile qui ne m'avait rien fait. Je virai brusquement sur la gauche. C'est alors que je compris que je me rapprochais de plus en plus de la surface du lac. Je m'étalai lamentablement sur la glace, mon corps glissant sur plusieurs mètres avant que quelqu'un n'arrête ma course.

- Bella est-ce que ça va ? entendis-je.

J'avais tellement mal.

- Bella ?

Et puis il faisait froid.

- Bella ? Réponds-moi !

Et puis zut ! Tout se fait plus obscure autour de moi. Je crois que je perds connaissance…

**Rar**

_Celine2011_ : Bienvenue parmi mes reviewers. Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise.

_Hana_ : Meeeerciiiii !

_Lydie's_ : Contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. Je suis très touchée par le fait que tu apprécies mon humour. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Ça me va droit au cœur.

_Lapiaf8_ : Merci. Moi aussi j'aime les discussions Edward/Jasper.

_LAurA0809_ : Merci et je suis bien d'accord sur le fait qu'on ne parle pas assez de lui dans le livre.

_Aelita48_ : Merci pour ta review. Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas eu d'idée.

_Aliecullen4ever _: Effectivement le don de Jasper est prie que celui d'Edward. Moi aussi j'ai été contente de te revoir. J'espère que tu me laisseras une de tes charmantes reviews pour ce nouveau chapitre.

_Claralovetwilight _: Une review brève mais adorable ! Je n'en demande pas plus. Merci.

_Love-jalice-twilight_ : Moi aussi ça me rend triste quand Jasper est triste. C'est trop cool les batailles de boules de neige. Malheureusement, je n'en ai jamais fait. Je vis dans les îles (en Guadeloupe) donc il n'y a pas de neige. Mais j'en ai vu dans la Tv et ça me paraissait super bien !

_Miliampere _: Contente que tu n'aies pas été déçue. Je'espère que ce sera le cas également pour ce chapitre également. (gros clin d'œil !) Cependant j'ai une question : n'aimerais-tu pas par hasard la physique chimie ? Je me pose cette question par rapport à ton pseudo. Il me fait penser à une unité de mesure le mA (milliampère).

_Galswinthe _: Je suis sincèrement désolée de m'être trompée. Tu te régales…je n'aurais jamais pu croire que quelqu'un considère ma fic comme un bon petit plat ou une grosse patisserie ! Je te vois venir toi, t'es une grosse gourmande en fait ! Sinon, pour ton idée. J'adore ! Mais ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Je ne la jette pas, je la garde bien au chaud. A plus !

_BYBYCHEEE_ : De rien ! Ne désespère pas. Je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic. C'est juste que je suis débordée et que j'ai peu de temps à moi.

_**Alors les p'tits lou ! Ça vous a plus ?**_


	8. Les cristaux de l'hiver suite

**Un Noël chez les Cullen**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Salut les toys ! Je suis là ! Désolée pour l'attente. J'ai adoré tous vos commentaires. D'ailleurs, vous trouverez des réponses à vos nombreuses reviews à la fin du chapitre. J'ai remarqué que vous n'aimiez pas trop ce pauvre petit lézard. Mais bon sang ! Il est plus à plaindre que Bella !**_

_**Bon, j'arrête. Je vous laisse lire en paix !**_

_**.**_

Chapitre 8 : Les cristaux de l'hiver

**Esme's pov**

Je patinais en compagnie de mon blondinet de mari complètement aux anges. Il me faisait glisser, tournoyer, sauter, voler. Puis soudain, Bella capta mon attention. Au début je m'étais un peu moquer d'elle face à sa peur du patinage, mais ensuite j'avais apprécié lui enseigner quelques notions en compagnie d'Edward. J'étais vraiment contente qu'elle intégrait notre famille. C'était une fille délicieuse, charmante et très gentille. Le seul petit problème chez elle était sa capacité à attirer les catastrophes. J'étais surprise par le nombre de fois où des ennuis lui tombaient dessus. La pauvre. C'était un véritable aimant ! Et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle accapara mon attention à cet instant précis.

Bella avait brusquement viré sur la gauche. Je la vis se déséquilibrer puis tomber violemment avant de parcourir plusieurs mètres sur la glace. Personne ne sembla comprendre ce qui se passait. Rosalie fut la plus rapide. Elle stoppa la longue glissade de Bella et Carlisle accourut aussitôt s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Je le rejoignis laissant tout de même un peu de distance pour le laisser diagnostiquer Bella. Après tout, il était médecin mon sexy blond de mari.

- Bella est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il pour la faire réagir.

Toutefois il n'y eut que malheureux gémissement.

- Bella ?

Plus rien cette fois-ci. Je commençai à m'inquiéter.

- Bella ? Réponds-moi !

Toujours rien. D'accord. J'étais vraiment inquiète.

- Carlisle que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je tentant de ne pas céder à la panique.

- Elle a perdu connaissance, dit-il. Je crois qu'elle a le poignet gauche fracturé et je crains une hémorragie interne. Elle s'est également cognée la tête en tombant. Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital. Mais d'abord il faut trouver un moyen de la réchauffer. Où est Edward ?

- Il s'est éclipsé il y a quelques minutes car il avait surprise pour Bella, répondis-je à mon mari qui n'était pas dans la confidence.

Carlisle me regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il s'interrogeait certainement sur la nature de cette surprise mais il se reprit très vite. Il commençait à donner les directives. Je le vis observer tout le monde. Son regard se posa sur Jasper et Alice qui se tenaient très éloignés de Bella. Cela devait être dû au filet de sang qui s'échappait de la plaie qu'elle arborait à la tempe. Je ne pouvais que les comprendre.

- Alice et Jasper, trouvez Edward, ordonna Carlisle. Rosalie, installe des couvertures dans un coin assez plat de la grotte. Emmett, prépare un feu à proximité de l'endroit où Rosalie à installer les couvertures. Esme, pourrais-tu me ramener la boîte à pharmacie que tu as pensé à prendre et aller me chercher quatre morceaux de bois d'environ trente centimètre de long s'il te plaît ?

Je m'exécutai.

**Carlisle's pov**

Alors qu'Esme partait, Rosalie me fit un signe. Je soulevai délicatement Bella et je l'emmenai dans le coin que Rosalie avait emménagé. Je la déposai aussi doucement que ce fut-ce possible pour un vampire. Je demandai à Rosalie d'aller me chercher le panier à pique-nique ainsi que toutes les couvertures qu'elle put trouver dans nos affaires. Deux minutes plus tard, Rosalie et Esme revinrent avec ce que je leur avais demandé tandis qu'Emmett entretenait le feu.

Avec les morceaux de bois et ce que contenait la boîte à pharmacie, je confectionnai un atèle au poignet gauche de Bella puis je pansai la blessure qu'elle avait à la tempe. Ensuite, avec l'aide d'Esme, je l'emmitouflai dans les couvertures que Rosalie avait apportées, et je lui fis boire le reste du chocolat chaud qu'Esme avait apporté. Elle avait besoin de chaleur pour ne pas tomber en hypothermie. Ses lèvres bleuissaient déjà. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il gagne l'hôpital dans les vingt prochaines minutes.

Soudain, je sentis quelqu'un arriver rapidement à son côté. Il s'agissait d'Edward. Alice et Jasper avaient finalement réussi à le retrouver. Je scrutai le visage de mon fils. Lui qui d'ordinaire était si fermé, paraissait vraiment très inquiet. Je tentai de le rassurer par la pensée mais il ne me répondit pas. Toute son attention était portée su Bella. Il était hors de question que Bella ne s'en sorte pas. Edward avait enfin trouvé le bonheur et l'amour auprès d'elle, après tant d'année de solitude. Ce serait désastreux si elle venait à mourir.

Il était temps de lever l'ancre. Je demandai aux filles et à Jasper de ramasser toutes nos affaires. Puis j'expliquai le plan de transport de Bella jusqu'aux voitures. Edward la porterait tandis qu'Emmett et moi serions à ses côtés pour dégager la voie ou au cas où il y aurait un problème. Les deux garçons approuvèrent et nous nous mîmes en route.

Nous fîmes le chemin du retour bien plus vite qu'à l'aller. Edward installa Bella sur la banquette arrière et je montai à ses côtés tandis qu'Edward prenait le volant et qu'Esme s'installait sur le siège passager. Une fois toutes les portières fermées, Edward démarra. Nous sortîmes des bois très rapidement et la voiture prit la direction de l'hôpital. Edward conduisait encore plus vite que d'habitude. En tant que vampires, la vitesse ne nous dérangeait absolument pas, au contraire, seulement, Bella ne devait pas être brusquée donc il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il conduise dangereusement. Mes pensées s'étaient apparemment faufilées jusqu'à son esprit puisque je le vis arborer les virages suivants avec un peu plus de douceur.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à l'hôpital. Alors qu'Edward et Esme s'occupaient de Bella, je me dirigeai vers l'accueil faisant valoir mon statut de médecin dans cet hôpital. La réceptionniste me fit un sourire ainsi que son habituel petit numéro de charme. Vraiment pas le temps pour ce genre de chose !

- Bonsoir Cindy ! dis-je rapidement. J'ai une blessée qui a besoin de soins maintenant. J'ai réussi à stabiliser son état mais si on ne fait rien, son état risque d'empirer.

- Euh…très bien Dr Cullen, dit-elle un peu troublée. Je contacte le Dr Sheppard immédiatement ! Vous pouvez entreposer la patiente dans la salle 239 dans l'aile Est du deuxième étage. Cette chambre individuelle est libre.

- Merci.

Je me retournai, toute ma famille était maintenant présente dans le hall.

- On y va, leur dis-je.

**Bella's pov**

- Elle a besoin de repos, entendis-je. Tu as vraiment fait du bon boulot Carlisle. Sans tes premiers soins, elle serait sûrement dans le coma. Pour l'heure, elle doit rester bien au chaud et éviter de se surmener. Il faudra aussi qu'elle prenne les médicaments deux fois par jour pendant une semaine. Je te laisse veiller à son rétablissement mais sache que j'aurai un œil sur ma patiente.

- Merci Patrick.

C'était la voix de Carlisle. L'autre devait être un médecin. Je devais certainement me trouver à l'hôpital. Mais pourquoi étais-je à l'hôpital d'abord ? Ah oui… Je me remémorai les événements de la grotte. Le patinage. Le lézard. La panique. La chute. Comment avais-je pu être aussi gourde ? Aaaargh ! J'avais une de ces migraines. Je voulus porter ma main gauche à mon front mais elle était beaucoup plus lourde que d'habitude. J'avais un de ces maux de crâne ! Je constatai que mon poignet gauche était plâtré. Je soupirai d'épuisement. Il n'y avait que moi pour autant m'amocher dans des circonstances pareilles. J'étais vraiment une calamité. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Emmett me prenait souvent pour cible de moquerie. J'étais mal installée et c'était très inconfortable. Je tentai alors de me redresser.

- Reste tranquille Bella !

Je sursautai. Edward était assis dans le fauteuil à droite de mon lit. Apparemment, ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il était à mon chevet à attendre mon réveil. Il avait dû s'inquiéter le pauvre. Malgré la remarque d'Edward, je tentai de nouveau de me redresser. J'y parvins et je tournai la tête vers mon prince vampire. Il me scrutait avec un air réprobateur puis soupira. J'y décelai une légère pointe d'exaspération.

- Tu dois te reposer Bella, me dit-il d'un ton sévère.

- Se reposer ne veut pas forcément dire dormir, répliquai-je d'une voix faible. C'est toi qui m'as offert ça !

Je lui montrai mon cou de ma main valide. Quand j'avais tenté de me redresser, j'avais senti quelque chose se balader sur ma peau. Instinctivement, j'avais porté ma main à mon cou et j'avais constaté qu'une chaînette et un pendentif s'y étaient installés. Il y avait un miroir sur la table de nuit. Je m'en emparai et remarquai que le collier était magnifique. Il était en argent, en forme de cœur avec une petite émeraude au centre.

- Ça te plaît ?

- Tu poses la question ?

Il sourit puis se leva et vint déposer un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ?

- Je ne sais pas. M'enfermer dans une pièce où les murs, le sol et le plafond seraient d'énormes coussins ?

- Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée ! Je demanderai à Esme de réaménager une des pièces à la maison. Sur la porte, il y aura un écriteau ʺchambre de Bella, catastrophe ambulante, ne pas entrerʺ. Non, restons sérieux. Même avec un tel aménagement, tu risquerais de te blesser !

Je lui lançai un regard noir et nous éclatâmes tous deux de rire. Et c'était sûrement alertés par ceux-ci que Carlisle et Esme pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

- Comment ça va ma chérie ? me questionna Esme, la voix remplie d'amour.

- Bizarre, dis-je sincèrement faisant ainsi sourire Esme.

- Nous nous sommes beaucoup inquiétés pour toi, dit-elle.

- Je suis désolée.

- Ne t'excuse pas ma chérie.

- Nous avons contacté ton père, intervint Carlisle. Rassure-toi, ajouta-t-il en me voyant prendre une inspiration, je lui ai dit que ton état est stabilisé et que tes jours n'étaient pas en danger. Je lui ai dit que tu n'avais qu'un poignet cassé et une blessure à la tête mais que tu n'en garderais aucune séquelle. Je lui ai également dit que ce n'était pas la peine d'écourter ses vacances. Ce ne fut pas chose facile de le convaincre, mais finalement, il a cédé en me faisant promettre de très bien m'occuper de toi et de ne pas te lâcher. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il t'aimait et de faire plus attention à toi.

- Merci beaucoup, soupirai-je sur un ton reconnaissant.

Puis Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et Alice entrèrent à leur tour prendre de mes nouvelles. Cette dernière voulut me sauter au cou mais Edward la tint à l'écart avec un grognement des plus terrifiants. Elle fit un sourire angélique à son frère auquel Edward répondit pareillement. Ils avaient tous l'air inquiet quoiqu'Emmett paraissait plus enclin à rire de la situation. Je sentais qu'il n'allait pas me lâcher pendant des jours et des jours. D'ailleurs…

- Dis Bella, comment as-tu fait pour tomber ? me questionna Emmett suscitant l'intérêt chez les autres.

- Ben…je…

C'était bizarre mais une idée me disait que j'étais rouge comme une tomate. Ce que je pouvais avoir honte ! Malheureusement, il fallait que je leur dise, sinon ils n'auraient pas arrêté de me harceler. Et se faire harceler par les Cullen n'était pas une option. C'était donc la plus sage décision que de tout leur raconter.

- Je…

- Tu… ?

- Ben…il y avait un lézard sur la glace et je patinais à toute vitesse et…je n'aurais pas réussi à freiner à temps donc j'ai viré sur ma gauche. Vous connaissez la suite…, avouai-je piteusement.

- C'est bizarre qu'il y ait eu un lézard sur la glace, en général ils détestent le froid non ? objecta judicieusement Jasper.

Et soudain, il y eut un claquement sec. Tout le monde tourna la tête en direction de Rosalie et Emmett. Celui-ci se frottait l'arrière du crâne. Carlisle interrogea Rosalie du regard en fronçant les sourcils. Cette dernière croisa les bras et entama ses explications :

- Quand nous nous sommes installés dans la grotte à notre arrivée, Emmett a trouvé un joli petit lézard tout mignon, raconta-t-elle. Il s'est mis à jouer avec lui. Ensuite, nous sommes allés patiner et Emmett a mis le petit animal sur sa tête. Il a dit que lui aussi avait le droit de connaître les joies du patinage. Je l'ai donc laissé faire. Le lézard a certainement dû tomber sur la glace à un moment ou à un autre pendant que nous patinions.

Tout le monde porta un regard accusateur sur Emmett. Celui-ci eut un geste de recul. Il me regardait d'un air coupable tout en se titillant les index comme un gamin pris en faute. Je ne pouvais pas trop l'en vouloir. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si le lézard s'était échappé et si j'étais un peu gourde. Le pauvre, il devait culpabiliser. Et pour une fois qu'il n'avait rien fait d'intentionnel.

- Emmett, soupira Carlisle, tu te rends compte que Bella aurait pu se faire plus de mal à cause de ta négligence. En plus, tu as laissé ce pauvre petit lézard sur la glace, il n'aime pas le froid. Il aurait pu en mourir ! D'ailleurs il doit être mort à l'heure qu'il est.

- Carlisle, intervint Esme en voyant son fils baisser de plus en plus la tête, il a compris.

- Bref, comme punition, reprit Carlisle sur un ton sérieux, pendant vingt-quatre heures tu seras l'homme à tout faire de Bella. Tout ce qu'elle te demandera, tu feras. Tu devras être à ses petits soins et sans protester. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Il était sérieux là ? J'allais avoir Emmet comme esclave personnel pendant toute une journée ? C'était une blague !

- Mais…mais…

- Il n'y a pas de _mais_ Emmett, tu as entendu ton père, dit Esme.

C'était bizarre, je sentis une vague de chaleur se propager dans tout mon corps. J'aimais ce sentiment. Il me procurait une énergie nouvelle, j'avais l'impression d'être super puissante. Je pouvais faire tout ce que je voulais. Je levai les yeux en direction d'Emmett. Il me regardait. Je vis son visage changer en voyant mon air malicieux et diabolique. Je sus alors qu'il comprit. Il allait souffrir pendant vingt-quatre heures. C'était sur le point de devenir très drôle ! Edward et Alice me le confirmèrent car ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire au même moment. Tantôt les autres les regardèrent, tantôt ils m'observèrent. Je jouai les innocentes mais la vérité était que j'allais enfin pouvoir me venger de toutes les blagues qu'Emmett m'avait faites. Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

_**Rar **_

_Anna-cool_ : Je suis ravie de te compter parmi mes lecteurs.

_Oliveronica cullen massen_ : De rien ! Hi hi hi (nez qui s'allonge en lisant ces mots)

_Aelita48_ : Merci pour la review ! Je ne savais pas pour les lézards, heureusement que tu as fait la remarque. Tu verras que j'ai essayé de modifier mon erreur. A la prochaine !

_Lapiaf8_ : Tu l'as dit bouffi !

_Lili_ : Merciiii ! Espérons que la suite ne t'a pas déplu…

_Love-jalice-twilight_ : Merci ! Et oui il fallait bien ! Ce serait bien une première s'il n'arrivait rien à Bella lors d'une sortie avec les Cullen ! Je compatis, tu dois avoir mal… En plus c'est l'hiver, donc fait attention à toi. Moi j'aurais bien aimé patiner mais…j'habite en Guadeloupe ! Au moins, j'ai le soleil, la plage et la rivière. C'est déjà ça !

_Galswinthe_ : Oui effectivement ! Comme d'hab ! Sinon la suite t'a plu ?

_Karo _: Moi aussi j'adore Jasper ! Merci pour tes compliments. (parade fièrement)

_Lilith-tw-hp_ : C'est bizarre, mes amis aiment me traiter de sadique et de méchante. Pourtant à côté du mot _gentillesse_, il y a ma photo dans le dico ! Oh et…j'aime bien ton nouveau nom !

_LAurA0809_ : Edward a un vrai don au piano, il faut bien l'exploiter. Quant à Bella, il lui arrive toujours les trucs les plus impensables ! Et oui ! Pauvre Bella…

_Lydie's_ : Je t'embêtais ! Ce fameux lézard ! Merci beaucoup !

_Miliampere _: Contente que tu n'ais pas été déçue d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps, d'autant plus que je ne le fais pas exprès de vous faire patienter. Et oui c'est de toi que vient l'idée. Vas-y tu peux rougir, coquine ! Moi aussi je m'appelle Emma ! Et mon surnom vient d'une histoire un peu comme la tienne. L'an dernier, en première, on étudiait les barycentres et quand on a des amies qui pètent des délires d'un rien, je te passe les détails… Merci pour les compliments mais…je me trompe ou derrière le « grouille-toi pour la suite ! » il y a des menaces ? (se tasse sur sa chaise)

_Aliecullen4ever_ : Je suis contente ! Il y a au moins quelqu'un qui tient à moi dans ce triste monde (joue la dépressive). C'est vrai, quel idiot cet Edward !

_**Je sais c'était plutôt court mais ça va bouger dans le prochain chapitre, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je ne vous ferais jamais du mal intentionnellement. Hi hi hi !**_


	9. Bella la diabolica!

**Un Noël chez les Cullen**

.

.

_**Hey les Toys ! Me revoilà !**_

_**Je sais, je fais office de mort vivante… C'est juste que j'ai eu un gros problème de connexion chez moi donc je n'ai pas pu poster de chapitre. Mais heureusement, maintenant c'est régler ! Vous allez donc pouvoir lire ce nouveau chapitre en toute satisfaction (enfin je l'espère…)**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**.**

Chapitre 9 : Bella, la diabolica !

**- **Ça suffit ! s'écria Rosalie qui était arrivée dans le salon comme une furie.

Bella se tassa sur le canapé où elle était assise, Edward se leva, Alice et Jasper cessèrent de ricaner.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez de cette mascarade ! hurla la blonde, folle de rage. Tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite Bella !

- Baisse d'un ton Rosalie ! cria Edward à sa sœur.

- Ou sinon quoi ?

Edward se mit en position, paré à bondir, de même que Rosalie. Un grognement effrayant sortit des tréfonds de la gorge d'Edward.

- Oh oh ! fit Alice qui s'était levée à son tour. Ça ne sent pas bon !

..

_8 heures, 56 minutes et 3 secondes plus tôt _

**Emmet's pov**

- Emmeeett !

Ça recommence… Chaque fois qu'on hurlait mon prénom de la sorte, j'entendais 'esclaaave !'. J'avais beau être un vampire, j'étais néanmoins épuisé. Qui aurait cru que la petite amie maladroite et humaine de mon frère était si diabolique ? Carlisle et Esme n'auraient pas pu me donner une punition plus cruelle. Etre son esclave personnel pendant vingt-quatre heures, quel calvaire ! Et c'était sans compter sur mes frères et ma chère sœur qui en rajoutaient une couche et qui se moquaient de moi. Franchement, ce qu'ils pouvaient m'énerver parfois !

Je quittai ma belle, ma sublime, mon incroyable, ma fantastique bécane à l'extraordinaire carrosserie, ma beauté, mon bijou, mon trésor, ma perle, ma merveilleuse Jeep ! Ce qu'elle allait me manquer durant ce cours laps de temps où j'étais obligé de l'abandonner, elle et aussi ma formidable Rosalie. Je sortis sous le capot et montai les escaliers. Je gagnai le salon assez rapidement car je ne devais pas faire attendre Bella. Arrivé dans l'antre de la sorcière…

- Qu'as-tu dit Emmett ? fit Edward en plissant les yeux.

- Rien…rien…, bredouillai-je grognon.

Avais-je omis de vous dire qu'Edward, le bras droit de la sorcière, était docteur ès espionnage mental d'esclave ? Merde ! Je venais encore de me faire pincer par Edward qui m'envoyait un regard aussi noir que menaçant. Je me plantai devant Bella et je m'inclinai devant elle comme le voulait le protocole qu'elle avait instauré pour ces vingt-quatre heures qui avaient décidé qu'elles passeraient très lentement pour me faire chier !

- Surveille ton langage, Emmett !

Edward me rappela une nouvelle fois à l'ordre. Je détestais ça. Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant !

- Dame Bella, puis-je vous aider d'une quelque façon avec tout mon contentement ? fis-je encore une fois.

C'était la formule magique. Au bout de quatre heures de service, on saturait. Et les trois autres ricanaient, encore ! Quelle bande d'abrutis !

- Tu as un problème Emmett ? me fit Edward en haussant un sourcil.

J'en avais plus qu'assez de ce liseur de pensée. D'accord, je me tais.

- Sage décision.

**Jasper's pov**

La scène était trop risible. J'adore Bella ! Emmett était bien pitoyable et malheureux depuis qu'il était l'esclave personnel de Bella. Et ma chère future belle-sœur, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle aurait autant de ressources en matière de torture d'esclave. Elle avait fait Emmett faire le ménage dans toute la maison puis l'avait envoyé faire des courses pour elle. Et quand il était revenu, il avait dû préparer son déjeuner de reine. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Emmett sache faire la cuisine aussi bien. Il fallait dire aussi que la menace d'une corvée particulièrement humiliante planait sur sa tête s'il ne réussissait pas le repas de dame Bella.

A présent, Emmett faisait une jolie courbette devant Bella. Alice, Edward et moi, on ricanait.

Il prononça la formule magique. On ricanait.

Il paraissait de plus en plus agacé. On ricanait de plus belle.

- Emmett.

- Dame Bella ?

- Je veux regarder la télévision, disait notre Bella démoniaque.

Oups ! Regard noir d'Edward.

« Hey ! C'est la vérité mon pote ! » m'exclamai-je intérieurement à l'intension de notre télépathe.

Il me sourit. Comment devais-je l'interpréter ? Plutôt louche si vous voulez mon avis. Je reportai mon attention sur Emmett et Bella.

- Mais la télévision est déjà allumée, dame Bella, disait mon frère.

- La télécommande est trop éloignée de moi, répliqua Ma future belle sœur.

Petite précision : la télécommande est sur la table basse du salon, soit à un mètre de Bella. Emmett prit donc la télécommande et la tendit à Bella. Celle-ci fit semblant de s'en offusquer :

- Comment ? Penses-tu vraiment que je sois en état de manipuler la télécommande ! dit-elle outrée en montrant son poignet gauche plâtré.

- Mais tu es droitière et ta main droite est valide ! rétorqua Emmett ahuri. D'autant plus qu'il y a les trois autres autour de toi. Ils n'ont qu'à changer les chaînes pour toi.

- Emmett Emmett Emmett, soupira Bella avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. Je croyais que tu me proposais ton aide avec tout ton contentement ? Me serais-je méprise ?

- Non dame Bella, dit Emmet avec lassitude, je suis ravi de vous apporter mon aide dame Bella.

Il prit la télécommande, s'assit au pied de Bella et commença le zapping. Bella prenait un malin plaisir dans son petit jeu. Emmett avait droit à des 'Laisse, j'aime bien' ou 'Non finalement je n'ai pas envie de regarder ça' ou 'Change, c'est nul !' ou encore 'Attends reviens sur la chaîne précédente !'. Il fallut vingt bonnes minutes avant qu'Emmett fasse toutes les chaînes. Il parut soulagé à la fin. Mais c'était sans compter sur Bella, la diabolica. Elle lui fit faire un deuxième tour des chaînes avant de décréter qu'elle voulait finalement regarder un DVD. Emmett dut lui énumérer tout les films du rayon romance, mais alors qu'il arrivait à bout et que Bella avait arrêté son choix, ma douce et tendre Alice avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas regarder de film romantique mais un film d'action et c'était reparti pour un tour. D'autant plus que nous possédions vraiment beaucoup de films. Tellement qu'on les avait rangés par genre et réalisateurs. Donc Emmett n'avait pas été au bout de ses peines. Après une demi-heure d'hésitations et de changement d'avis, le choix de Bella s'était arrêté pour un Western : _3h10, Yuma_. Personnellement, j'avais déjà vu ce film et j'aimais assez. Emmett installa le film et attendit que Bella le congédie.

- Prépare-moi des pop-corn au beurre et finement salés, ordonna Bella qui se plaisait tellement de son rôle de pacha.

- Oui dame Bella, répondit son esclave

Ça frisait vraiment le ridicule mais c'était tellement drôle. J'admirais Bella. Ellen n'en manquait pas une. Emmett partit à la cuisine et revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un bol de pop-corn tout chaud dans une main et un grand verre de Coca dans une autre. Bella ne lui avait pas demandé de Coca. Oh oh ! Mon cher frère avait pris les devant. Il tendit le tout à sa maîtresse tyrannique et recula d'un pas.

- Charmante attention, remarqua Bella en parlant du Coca.

Tu parles ! Il avait surtout deviné le truc oui !

- Tu peux vaquer à tes occupations.

Bella finit par le congédier et Emmett partit sous nos rires qui retentissaient de plus en plus forts. Nous commençâmes à regarder le film tranquillement, Bella dans les bras d'Edward et Alice dans les miens. Quand le film fut terminé deux heures plus tard, Bella se leva et alla soulager sa vessie. Ah les humains !

Quand elle revint, Rosalie et Emmett avaient pris une douche et étaient venus nous rejoindre dans le salon. Pour passer le temps, nous décidâmes de jouer une partie de Monopoly. La partie prit plus de quatre heures de temps. Alice trichait comme d'habitude, Edward lisait les pensées de tout le monde pour les court-circuiter, Rosalie avait enfilé son masque d'amazone et moi je m'amusais avec les émotions de tout le monde pour les faire hésiter à acheter des terrains. Quant à Bella, elle avait profité du jeu pour faire valoir une fois de plus sa position dominante. Entre remuer les dés de Bella, compter son argent, lire ses cartes 'Chance' ou 'Caisse de Communauté', Emmett ne savait plus où il en était. Et pourtant, allez savoir pourquoi, c'était lui qui avait gagné la partie. Peut-être était-ce pour contrebalancer avec sa position minable d'esclave ? Comme récompense, il avait cependant dû aller chercher un verre de Coca à Bella. Rosalie, quant à elle, était contrariée et ne disait rien mais je pouvais le sentir. Vive le don d'empathie ! Je lui envoyai une vague d'apaisement mais pour seuls résultats, je n'eus droit qu'à de l'agacement. Sympa ! Ma sœur se leva et partit. Je devinai aisément qu'elle se dirigeait vers le garage. C'était toujours là qu'elle allait lorsqu'elle était contrariée et ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de la raisonner.

**Emmett's pov**

Je préférai laisser ma Rosie chérie seule un instant. Elle était contrariée, je le savais et elle avait besoin de se calmer. Ça ne servait à rien d'y aller maintenant, elle ne ferait que passer ses nerfs sur moi et je n'aimais pas du tout ça. De plus, Bella ne m'avait pas encore remercié de ma tache donc je ne pouvais pas partir. Ce que ça pouvait être chiant de jouer les esclaves de Bella ! Je ne la reverrais plus pareille après cet épisode. Franchement, elle était méchamment tyrannique.

Finalement Bella me somma de partir au bout d'une demi-heure et je m'empressai de rejoindre ma sublime épouse. Elle n'était plus dans le garage, je supposai alors qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans notre chambre. Je montai de ce pas à l'étage. Ma magnifique femme sortait de la douche lorsque je suis entré. Je la regardai et je pris une profonde inspiration. Son corps de déesse et son odeur enivrante. Rosalie était la plus parfaite qui existait dans tout l'univers ! Je la regardai enfiler ses sous-vêtements en fine dentelle qui me donnaient l'envie de les arracher et de prendre ma sublime épouse là, maintenant à même le sol. Pourtant je me retins. Cela était certainement dû au regard d'avertissement qu'elle me lançait. Elle enfila un débardeur, se coucha sur le lit et ouvrit un magasine de mode.

Je retirai mes chaussures et m'installer aux côtés de ma magnifique femme qui passa immédiatement mon bras autour d'elle et cala sa tête sur mon épaule. Nous restâmes en silence dans cette position pendant un moment puis Rosie commença à déballer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

- Je n'aime pas ça Emmett, dit-elle froidement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas ma magnifique Rose ? demandai-je sans comprendre.

- Je n'apprécie pas que Bella te traite comme elle le fait actuellement, expliqua-t-elle. Au début, je trouvais la punition justifiée. Mais maintenant, je trouve que Bella exagère. C'est de l'abus de pouvoir ! Si au moins Carlisle et Esme étaient là pour contrôler la situation, mais non ! Ils sont partis chasser avec nos amis du Canada ! Si tu savais comme ça m'énerve ! Elle te traite comme un chien Emmett !

- Je n'ai pas le choix même si moi aussi je n'apprécie pas, dis-je pour l'apaiser un peu.

Elle ne dit plus un mot et nous retournâmes dans le silence. Puis soudain, une pensée me vint. C'était bizarre que Bella ne m'eût pas encore appelé pour une corvée quelconque. Je refoulai cependant cette pensée, la casant dans un endroit très reculé de ma tête. Je préférais profiter de mon instant de liberté car je savais qu'il ne durerait pas longtemps.

**Bella's pov**

Je m'amusais comme une folle. J'aimais diriger, j'aimais commander, j'aimais la tyrannie et j'aimais avoir Emmett comme esclave. Un vrai bonheur ! Je savais que le pouvoir me montait la tête mais je m'en fichais. D'ailleurs j'avais mijoté un autre plan pour embêter Emmett et je venais d'en faire part aux autres. Ils avaient adoré. Même Edward. Je trouvais que mon prince vampire s'était particulièrement amusé. Il avait pris un malin plaisir à m'aider à torturer son frère et à s'insinuer dans ses pensées pour le rappeler à l'ordre – Emmett ne devait quand même pas oublié qu'il m'avait prêté allégeance. Au début, Emmett avait tenté de repousser Edward avec des pensées cochonnes. Une fois que j'avais su l'affaire, j'avais tout de suite interdit à Emmett de le faire.

Pour l'heure, mon futur beau-frère avait déjà bénéficié d'un peu trop de temps de liberté à mon goût. Les autres ricanaient comme des malades. Je regardai Jasper en souriant. Il me lança un clin d'œil et passa à l'action. Tout d'un coup, j'eus une folle envie d'arracher les vêtements d'Edward. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et je commençai à l'embrasser avec fougue et passion. Mes mains glissaient sous la chemise d'Edward tandis que celui-ci faisait tournoyer sa langue dans ma bouche. Il quitta ensuite ma bouche et déposa ses lèvres froides sur mon cou. Je frissonnai. Dieu que j'aimais cela !

Je redescendis bien vite de mon nuage car Edward m'écarta de son torse que j'avais mis à nu. Ses iris étaient ambrés et il tentait de reprendre son souffle – bizarre pour un vampire. Il me regarda comme s'il avait envie de me dévorer. Un peu flippant tout ça.

- Bella, murmura-t-il, c'est à toi de jouer.

Zut ! J'avais déjà oublié le plan. Je me repris et me rassis à côté d'Edward sur le canapé.

- Emmeeeett ! criai-je amusée mais tout de même un peu gênée par ce qui venait de se produire.

Jasper et Alice arrêtèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Eux étaient carrément en sous-vêtements.

**Emmett's pov**

C'était bizarre, j'avais envie de sauter sur Rosalie et de la faire grimper au septième ciel – plus que d'habitude du moins. Elle avait déposé son magasine et ses lèvres avaient rencontré les miennes. Je passai alors à l'attaque. Je lui enlevai son haut puis son mini-short puis je couvris son sublime corps de baisers. Elle me sourit et à ce moment-là, j'arrachai son soutien-gorge. Mes lèvres et ma langue parcoururent ses seins avant que je ne descende jusqu'à…

- Emmeeeett ! entendis-je le tyran en jupon crier.

Le plaisir s'estompa et Rosalie se redressa rageusement. Ça ne sentait pas bon. Je la vis se rhabiller en toute hâte et sortir de notre chambre. Je la suivis de près. Je craignais ce qui allait arriver, d'autant plus que Carlisle et Esme n'étaient pas présents pour calmer sa folie destructrice.

**- **Ça suffit ! s'écria Rosalie qui était arrivée dans le salon comme une furie.

Bella se tassa sur le canapé où elle était assise, Edward se leva, Alice et Jasper cessèrent de ricaner.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez de cette mascarade ! hurla la blonde, folle de rage. Tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite Bella !

- Baisse d'un ton Rosalie ! cria Edward à sa sœur.

- Ou sinon quoi ?

Edward se mit en position, paré à bondir, de même que Rosalie. Un grognement effrayant sortit des tréfonds de la gorge d'Edward.

- Oh oh ! fit Alice qui s'était levée à son tour. Ça ne sent pas bon !

.

_**Rar :**_

_Lyli13_ : Merci. Thanks. Gracias. Gracie. Danke. Mèsi. Tak. Saha. Et je te le dis encore dans plein d'autres langues. Malgré, tout ça ne pourrait suffire à tes merveilleux mots.

_Lapiaf8_ : Et moi j'ai hâte de savoir ce tu en penses maintenant que tu sais ce que Bella lui a fait.

_LAurA0809 _: Esclave ! Tu peux le dire !

_Galswinthe _: Et ben le voila le chapitre que tu attendais. J'espère que ça t'a plu.

_Lilith-tw-vd-hp_ : Oui je sais, je suis sadique et irrécupérable. On me le dit tous les jours ! Au fait, je ne sais plus si je te l'ai dit mais je sais enfin à quoi correspond « vd » dans ton pseudo. Vampire Diaries ! Trop fort ! Est-ce que « Lilith » est une référence au démon de Supernatural ? A moins que tu ne t'appelles lili et que le th est là pour faire un peu comme les nombre de la date en anglais, the lili ?

_Aelita48 _: Oui Bella est plus diabolique que tout le monde ne le pensait. Comme on dit : « Quand on veut, on peut ». Je veux bien savoir ce que tu as pensé de la fin de ce chapitre. A plus !

_Love-jalice-twilight_ : Un abonnement pour l'hôpital ?... Très bonne idée à exploiter. Merciiii pour ta review !

_Alliecullen4ever_ : Je ne sais pas si j'ai eu assez d'imagination et que j'ai été à la hauteur de tes espérances. Ce qui est sûr c'est que j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu penses de ce chapitre !

_Lili_ : coucou non inscrite ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ça fait plaisir !

_Lydie's_ : Merci ! Et tu sais quoi ? Dans ta review, tu as mis « bisous bisous ». ça me fait trop penser à Gossip Girl « You know you love me, XOXO, Gossip Girl ».

_Miliampere _: J'adore tes reviews, mais j'ai peur à chaque fois que j'en lis une ! Tu t'appelles Emma et d'après ce que je lis dans tes reviews, tu appliques le concept d'emmabilisme (je t'expliquerai après par message perso). Je sens qu'on s'entendrait bien toi et moi…

_Anna-cool_ : Merci Hacey (je peux t'appeler comme ça ?) ! Je suis touchée !

_Oliveronica cullen massen_ : De rien et merci pour ta review !

_**Merci à tous mes fidèles lecteurs et à ceux qui me suivent depuis peu ! Je suis ravie de partager mes écrits avec vous !**_


	10. Pas content! Pas content du tout!

**Un Noël chez les Cullen**

.

_**Hi ! Je suis désolée du retard ! Je sais que je vous ai déjà servi l'excuse mais sérieusement, j'avais énormément de travail. En plus, pour cette fic, j'ai été prise du syndrome de la page blanche. *deviens toute pâle soudainement* Non ! S'il te plaît, non ! Je…je s…suis dé…désolée… Non pitié… Pitié épargne-moi ! *se mets à chialer comme un bébé*. Au secours ! Miliampere m'attaque !**_

_**Non plus sérieusement, elle est effrayante cette lectrice. Allez voir sa review du chapitre 9. Mais bon, j'apprécie malgré tout cette lectrice *jette un coup d'œil derrière moi et constate un couteau piquant mon dos*. Si si j'aime bien cette lectrice, elle est très terrif…euh je veux dire sympathique. Je blague !**_

_**Revenons-en à nos vampires ! Voici un tout nouveau chapitre et bien sûr les réponses à vos merveilleuses reviews sont à la fin !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

.

Chapitre 10 : Pas content ! Pas content du tout !

**Emmett's pov**

_C'était bizarre, j'avais envie de sauter sur Rosalie et de la faire grimper au septième ciel __–__ plus que d'habitude du moins. Elle avait déposé son magasine et ses lèvres avaient rencontré les miennes. Je passai alors à l'attaque. Je lui enlevai son haut puis son mini-short puis je couvris son sublime corps de baisers. Elle me sourit et à ce moment-là, j'arrachai son soutien-gorge. Mes lèvres et ma langue parcoururent ses seins avant que je ne descende jusqu'à…_

_- Emmeeeett ! entendis-je le tyran en jupon crier._

_Le plaisir s'estompa et Rosalie se redressa rageusement. Ça ne sentait pas bon. Je la vis se rhabiller en toute hâte et sortir de notre chambre. Je la suivis de près. Je craignais ce qui allait arriver, d'autant plus que Carlisle et Esme n'étaient pas présents pour calmer sa folie destructrice._

_**- **__Ça suffit ! s'écria Rosalie qui était arrivée dans le salon comme une furie._

_Bella se tassa sur le canapé où elle était assise, Edward se leva, Alice et Jasper cessèrent de ricaner._

_- J'en ai plus qu'assez de cette mascarade ! hurla la blonde, folle de rage. Tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite Bella !_

_- Baisse d'un ton Rosalie ! cria Edward à sa sœur._

_- Ou sinon quoi ?_

_Edward se mit en position, paré à bondir, de même que Rosalie. Un grognement effrayant sortit des tréfonds de la gorge d'Edward._

_- Oh oh ! fit Alice qui s'était levée à son tour. Ça ne sent pas bon !_

- Défi ! fit Rosie d'un ton mauvais.

Ça devenait de plus en plus intéressant ! J'espérais qu'Edward allait relever le défi comme ça il y aurait plus d'animation. Et puis, il fallait que Rosie passe ses nerfs sur quelqu'un sinon ce serait moi qui ferais office de bouc émissaire. Et cela signifiait : grognement, menaces et surtout, pas de sexe. Mon frère considéra ma Rosie un instant puis sourit.

- Relevé, siffla-t-il en se détendant quelque peu.

Un fin rictus étira les merveilleuses et sensuelles lèvres de ma ravissante et dangereuse femme. Je jetai un regard aux autres. Alice était excitée comme une puce et se mit une fois de plus à sautiller dans tous les sens ! Pauvre Jazzy, devoir la supporter à longueur de temps ne devait pas être chose aisée. Malgré tout, lui aussi semblait intéressé par la perspective d'un défi entre Rosie et Eddy. Quant à Bella,…elle restait Bella. Elle observait la scène avec des yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas trop bien ce qui se passait.

- Edward ? fit-elle timidement. Qu''est-ce qu'il se passe au juste ?

Ce ne fut pas Eddy qui répondit mais Jazzy :

- Nous avons une tradition chez les Cullen, expliqua-t-il, plutôt que de nous battre, nous nous jetons un défi. Par exemple, Rosalie avait envie de se jeter sur Edward et de lui mettre une bonne raclée. Au lieu de cela, elle lui a lancé un défi. Edward l'a relevé à ses risques et périls car il faut que tu saches que c'est celui qui lance le défi qui choisit l'épreuve, les règles et les conditions. Celui qui perd devra s'avouer vaincu sur le litige et se verra attribuer une punition de Carlisle et Esme.

- Mais si l'autre refuse de relever le défi, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Bella poussée par la curiosité.

- Bonne question, dit Jazzy qui souriait. Celui qui refuse le défi se voit dans l'obligation d'effectuer un gage posé par l'instigateur du défi et de s'avouer vaincu sur le litige.

- Ok je vois, dit Bells un peu inquiète.

- On a créé ce système parce que Carlisle et surtout Esme n'appréciait pas beaucoup que l'on se batte entre nous. Comme dit notre mère : « La violence n'est pas une bonne chose dans une famille », ajouta Jazzy.

Bells resta silencieuse un moment, sans doute pour réfléchir à tout ce que Jazzy venait de lui dire. Puis d'un coup, elle sourit et s'écria :

- Aller Edward tu vas gagner !

La tête de ma Rosie valait le détour. Elle était abasourdie que Bella ne semblât pas impressionnée. Cela dit, elle se reprit très vite et lança un sourire moqueur à Eddy et Bells.

**Bella's pov**

Quelques minutes après la petite crise de Rosalie, nous nous retrouvâmes tous dans le garage où ma future belle-sœur avait tenu à nous énoncer les termes de son défi. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui manquait à l'appel et nous attendions sagement qu'elle daigne nous honorer de sa présence. Au moment où je posai ma tête sur l'épaule d'Edward, la porte s'ouvrit et Rosalie fit son entrée. Emmett émit un sifflement appréciateur. Ce qui lui valut un sourire aguicheur de Rosalie et un Edward qui leva les yeux au ciel. Elle portait une combinaison de cuire qui moulait parfaitement ses formes, ainsi qu'un blouson de cuire rouge et des talons _Dugs Nike_ rouges et noirs _**(nda**_ : j'essaye de mettre des images sur un lien pour vous dans mon profil**)**. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Rosalie était vraiment encore plus sexy que d'habitude.

- C'est bon Rose, dit Edward qui avait croisé les bras. Maintenant que tu t'es bien faite remarquer, tu peux nous donner les termes du défi.

Rosalie lui lança un regard noir avant de finalement prendre la parole :

- Je te propose une course de voitures, dit-elle sereinement. Le départ et l'arrivée se feront ici. Ce sera un aller-retour jusqu'à Port-Angeles. L'allée se fera jusqu'au restaurant où tu as emmené Bella manger pour la première fois. Il y a un arbre au tronc épais à l'entrée. Chacun de nous y marquera ses initiales pour prouver son passage. Ensuite, retour ici.

- Autre chose ? fit froidement Edward.

- Tu peux choisir n'importe quelle voiture du garage, répondit Rosalie. Prépare-toi à subir la punition de Carlisle et Esme.

Rosalie adressa un sourire moqueur à Edward avant de monter dans sa M3 parfaitement assortie à son blouson de cuire. Edward m'embrassa avant de sortir la Mercedes de Carlisle du garage. Je jetai un regard noir à Rosalie avant qu'elle ne remonte les vitres teintées après m'avoir regardée avec dédain. Alice, Jasper, Emmett et moi sortîmes pour assister au départ des deux autres membres de la fratrie Cullen. Il faisait nuit noire, seule les étoiles et la lune brillaient dans le ciel ténébreux. Normal, vous me direz, il est presque minuit.

Je regardai la porte du garage s'ouvrir automatiquement. L'une derrière l'autre, les deux voitures sortirent et gagnèrent le petit chemin de terre menant à l'autoroute. Emmett, Alice, Jasper et moi embarquâmes dans la Jeep pour assister à leur départ. J'étais un peu anxieuse. Après tout, une course de voitures c'était dangereux et des centaines d'adolescents mourraient comme cela chaque année. Ils en avaient parlé l'autre jour au lycée dans une de ces conférences de prévention pour les jeunes : « Mettez des préservatifs », « Ne buvez pas d'alcool », « La drogue tue », etc. Habituellement, je n'écoutais que d'une oreille discrète les différents intervenants mais j'avouai que cette fois-là, ça m'avait marqué car Edward conduisait vraiment très vite. Une petite minute. J'étais en train de me faire du souci pour des vampires, parfois je me demande…

La Jeep arriva enfin à la ligne de départ qui fut tracée par Emmett avec une épaisse pierre. Je reculai lorsque les conducteurs firent vrombir le moteur de leur voiture. Alice se détacha de Jasper et s'avança sur la route entre les deux voitures de la même démarche que ces filles en bikini qu'on voyait dans les films à la télévision. Jasper siffla et sa compagne lui fit un clin d'œil. Emmett et moi nous mîmes à rire. Alice sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et continua son show en le faisant tournoyer. Jasper acclama de plus belle alors qu'Emmett lançait des encouragements. Les moteurs rugissaient toujours, et soudain Alice abaissa le foulard. En un crissement pneu, les voitures démarrèrent et foncèrent à toute allure. Très vite, je les perdis de vue.

**Rosalie's pov**

Quand Alice abaissa son maudit foulard, j'enfonçai la pédale et la voiture se mit à filer à toute vitesse. Je voyais à peine le paysage autour de moi. Bon sang que j'aimais cette sensation ! J'avais eu raison de proposer ce défi à Edward. Non seulement je m'amuserais comme une folle mais en plus je lui ferais rabattre son caquet. C'était fou ce que les gens pouvaient changer ! Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Bella, mon frère n'était plus le même. Bien sûr, j'étais contente qu'il ait trouvé l'amour qu'il attendait depuis près d'un siècle déjà, mais cette fille l'avait changé. Et puis, elle était humaine ! Ne pouvait-elle pas se contenter d'un de ces crétins à la cervelle quasi inexistante qu'il y avait au lycée. En plus, elle n'arrêtait pas d'aguicher mon frère et de vouloir lui sauter dessus. Si elle l'aimait tant que ça, elle attendrait le mariage ! Je me demandai si elle accepterait de se marier avec Eddy juste pour coucher avec lui.

« Edward, transforme-moi en vampire, je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés ! » singeai-je un sourire moqueur plaqué sur mes lèvres. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ? »

Cette fille ne doutait de rien. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu'elle avait d'être humaine et de toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle.

Je sortis de mes pensées et remarquai que j'avais pris la tête de la course. Mais très vite, Eddy me rattrapa. Nous étions côte à côte. Je lui jetai un regard, il était très concentré mais semblait totalement détendu. Il dut sentir mon regard car il tourna sa tête en ma direction et me sourit. Quel provocateur ! Je savais mon frère bon conducteur, mais il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute que j'étais la meilleure.

Je poussai un peu ma beauté rutilante de M3 histoire de distancer mon frère. Et c'est ce qui se produisit. Je le devançai en accélérant peu à peu. Cependant, en arrivant à proximité de la ville, je commençai à ralentir pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Bientôt, je fus arrivée dans la ville et je me hâtai de trouver le restaurant où Eddy avait invité Bella à diner pour la première fois. Quelle fut ma surprise lorsque je vis Edward en train de remonter dans sa voiture. Il me fit un sourire narquois et bizarrement, j'eus une envie de meurtre.

« Connard ! » sifflai-je intérieurement.

Je l'entendis ricaner avant qu'il ne démarre et prenne la sortie de la ville. Je me dépêchai d'inscrire mes initiales sur ce foutu arbre pour remonter dans ma merveilleuse M3. C'était la dernière ligne droite. Même si Edward avait une petite longueur d'avance, j'avais toute mes chances de gagner. Je ne savais par quelle tricherie, il avait réussi ce coup de maître, mais ce n'était pas la peine qu'il se réjouisse. Je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de me laisser faire, il était hors de question que je perde. Je ne supporterais pas de voir la mine triomphante de Bella.

Une fois sortie de la ville, je roulai aussi vite que ma magnifique M3 me le permettait. Au bout de quelques minutes, je finis par percevoir la Mercedes. Que…

- C'est quoi ce bordel ! m'exclamai-je de stupeur.

**Bella's pov**

Alice, Jasper, Emmett et moi attendions le retour de Rosalie et d'Edward. Ils devaient déjà être arrivés à Port Angeles et devaient certainement être sur le chemin du retour. J'espérais de tout cœur que mon prince vampire était en tête. Rosalie était vraiment insupportable par moment. Perdre cette course la remettrait à sa place. Je ne savais même pas ce que j'avais fait pour l'offenser. Tout ce dont j'étais sûre, c'était qu'elle ne manquait jamais une occasion de me dénigrer avec ses grands airs de miss vampire.

« Regardez-moi, je suis la sexy et magnifique Rosalie et toi, l'espèce de misérable petite humaine qui se nomme Bella Swan, tu es indigne d'Edward et de notre famille » singeai-je Rosalie avec un air moqueur. « Non mais c'était quoi son problème ? »

Je me demandais vraiment pour qui elle se prenait. Après tout, il fallait toujours qu'on fasse tout selon l'humeur de madame. Son nombril de vampire était le centre du monde et ce n'était certainement pas une « petite humaine » comme moi qui se permettrait de la contredire. Elle était là à piquer des crises, à bouder ou à me faire des remarques désobligeantes. Elle ne pouvait pas se comporter en personne mature ? Que l'on se mette face à face et que l'on discute ? Qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle me reprochait clairement et surtout pourquoi elle me le reprochait ? Elle était si compliquée… De toutes les façons Edward était le meilleur, je ne pouvais envisager une autre victoire que la sienne. Je ne supporterais pas que Rosalie gagne.

Pendant que j'attendais Edward et Rosalie en compagnie des autres, je sentis une main posée sur mon épaule. Je me retournai et constatai qu'il s'agissait d'Esme. Elle me souriait et je vis Carlisle s'approcher de Jasper et d'Alice. Je saluai Esme et me concentrai sur le chef du clan Cullen.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites dehors ? demanda-t-il avec un air suspicieux.

Ce fut Emmett qui répondit.

- On attend qu'Eddy et Rosie chérie rentrent, dit-il comme si c'était évident.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous nous cachez quelque chose et que vous avez encore fait une bêtise ? fit Carlisle de plus en plus suspicieux.

- Pour une fois qu'on n'a rien fait ! s'exclama Alice faussement outragée. Eddy et Rose font juste une course de voiture.

- Comment ? s'écria Esme surprise par ce que ses adolescents avaient encore inventé. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Je veux des explications.

Jasper envoya une vague de calme mais un regard d'Esme le dissuada de continuer. Il prit néanmoins la parole :

- Disons que Bella a profité de la punition d'Emmett pour se venger de toutes les fois où il l'a humilié, expliqua-t-il. Mais au bout d'un moment, ce n'était plus du gout de Rose qui a piqué une petite crise plus particulièrement sur Bella…

- Je n'ai rien, crus-je bon de préciser – on ne savait jamais avec cette harpie.

- Edward a volé au secours de sa dulcinée, poursuivit Jasper, mais Rose ne voulant pas s'écraser devant Ed lui a lancé un défi. D'où la course de voiture.

Carlisle et Esme eurent à peine le temps de répondre car soudain…

- Oh oh ! fit Alice avec une expression bizarre sur le visage. Carlisle, téléphone maison.

En un clin d'œil, celui-ci disparut. Nous le suivîmes jusqu'à la maison, installés dans la Jeep. Quand nous arrivâmes dans le salon, nous le trouvâmes suspendu au téléphone et passablement en colère. Cela ne laissait envisager rien de bon. Il était très rare que Carlisle se mette en colère et j'en fus un peu effrayée. Jasper dut le sentir car il tenta de m'apaiser et se rapprocha de moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, chuchota-t-il, Ed Rose vont juste passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Je levai la tête vers lui et l'interrogeai du regard mais je n'obtins aucune réponse. En échange, j'eus droit à un sourire mystérieux. Il avait dû obtenir ses informations d'Alice et les gardait jalousement pour rendre la situation plus comique. Je commençais à connaître chacun des Cullen… Carlisle raccrocha en remerciant son interlocuteur. Je le vis écrire quelques mots et donner le bout de papier à Esme dont l'expression se fit instantanément plus sombre. Il se tourna ensuite vers nous quatre et parla avec une froideur que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Quant à vous, vous vous asseyez dans le salon et vous ne bougez pas jusqu'à ce que je sois de retour, dit-il avec un air menaçant. J'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre.

Je déglutis car je savais qu'il s'adressait également à moi. Nous hochâmes tous la tête avant de nous exécuter. Et il partit.

.

_**Voila c'était tout pour ce chapitre un peu court… **_

.

.

.

.

_**Non j'rigole ça continue !**_

.

**Carlisle's pov**

Je ne saurais expliquer dans quel état de fureur j'étais actuellement. Je croyais avoir éduqué mes enfants mieux que ça. Cette course de voiture était plus qu'irresponsable de leur part. Ils auraient pu blesser des humains ou faire un accident ou pire…révéler notre condition de vampire !

Je me rendis rapidement au garage et constatai avec stupeur que ma Mercedes n'était plus là. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil, la M3 de Rosalie n'était plus là, elle aussi. J'en déduisis que c'était Edward qui avait pris MA Mercedes pour faire cette stupide course de voiture. Je respirai un bon coup comme un humain l'aurait certainement fait dans cette situation. Je pris la Volvo d'Edward que je truciderais en rentrant, et me mis en route.

Sur le chemin, j'eus le temps de pester autant que faire se peut. J'arrivai raisonnablement vite à Port Angeles. Je parcourus quelques rues avant de ralentir et de me garer. Je descendis péniblement et avançai vers le commissariat. Qui eut cru qu'un jour j'aurais à entrer dans un pareil endroit pour aller récupérer mes enfants ? Qui plus est s'il s'agissait d'Edward et de Rosalie. J'aurais était beaucoup moins étonné de la part d'Emmett qui jouait l'enfant naïf toujours prompte à faire des bêtises ou d'Alice aurait pu se battre dans un magasin en période de soldes – ou même en dehors – pour un article quelconque. Mais Edward ? Edward était l'incarnation de la discipline et de la réflexion avant l'action. Quant à Rosalie, c'était la discrétion incarnée, jamais elle ne se serait permise des actes répréhensibles en publique.

Soudain, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Carlisle. Une seule et unique personne était au centre de son conflit sans même en avoir conscience : Bella. Ma future belle-fille avait déclenché une guerre civile au sein de notre famille avec pour leaders de clans : Rosalie et Edward. Mais très vite, tout le monde s'était rangé du côté d'Edward et Rosalie se retrouvait seule dans croisade anti-Bella. Rosalie n'aimait pas l'idée que Bella veuille devenir un vampire alors qu'elle pouvait vivre toutes les joies de l'humanité. Ce n'était pas le cas de Rosalie qui était plus que tout jalouse de la condition de Bella. C'était pourquoi ma chère fille rejetait Bella. Quant à Edward, il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui faisait battre son cœur de vampire après tant d'années de solitude. Le sang de Bella chantait tellement fort pour lui qu'il pouvait passer plus d'une journée enfermé dans mon bureau à m'en parler. Et voir que sa sœur rejetait son âme-sœur, le poussait à protéger Bella qui était déjà une fille plutôt timide et renfermée.

Quand j'entrai dans le poste de police de Port Angeles, je me dirigeai à l'accueil et demandai des renseignements à l'accueil concernant l'endroit où étaient mes enfants. Je ne sus si c'était un effet de mon imagination mais on aurait dit que le jeune policier de l'accueil me draguait. Lorsqu'il s'adressait à moi, son ton était plutôt aguicheur, il n'arrêtait pas de me sourire et de me faire des clins d'œil. Il était vrai qu'avec ma beauté vampirique, des femmes et parfois même des hommes avaient tenté un nombre incalculable de fois de me mettre le grappin dessus. Cependant, ce jeune homme me faisait des avances trop peu discrètes et dépourvus de subtilité. Je devais avouer que de la part d'un homme, je n'y étais pas encore habitué. Je me dépêchai de récupérer les renseignements dont j'avais besoin avant de filer le plus rapidement possible pour un humain des plus normaux.

Le jeune homme avait dit bureau n°5. Je finis par le trouver au bout de cinq minutes à déambuler dans les couloirs. Je frappai et on me pria d'entrer. Le bureau était petit mais contenait tout de même une armoire métallique, un bureau en bois, un porte-manteau et un banc. Un banc où étaient assis ses deux enfants. Rosalie qui avait les jambes croisées et qui si manucurait les ongles, se raidit lorsque j'entrai. Edward esquissa une grimace, signe qu'il avait un accès direct à mes pensées. Il savait donc qu'il ne payait rien pour attendre.

Je m'avançai vers le policier, le salua et lui tendit ma main qu'il serra.

- Bonjour

- Asseyez-vous, Mr Cullen, m'invita-t-il et je m'exécutai. Je vous ai convoqué, comme vous le savez, pour parler de la punition de vos enfants. Les courses de voitures sont interdites. Cela fait quelques semaines que notre brigade mène une enquête sur un groupe de jeunes qui organise des courses de voitures. Il y a eu trois morts le mois dernier, à l'endroit même où nous avons intercepté vos enfants. Cela dit, après enquête, nous avons découvert que vos enfants ne faisaient pas partie de ce groupe et qu'il s'agissait d'une querelle fraternelle. Pourtant nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser vos enfants impunis. Je vous propose donc un accord.

- Je vous écoute, dis-je avec réserve.

- Vos enfants n'ont pas d'antécédents, ils ont été exemplaires jusqu'à aujourd'hui et je dois dire que vous êtes une personne admirable qui a beaucoup fait pour notre ville lors de la grève des chirurgiens il y a deux ans, dit le policier. Je veux bien conserver leur casier judiciaire vierge mais ils devront…

**Rosalie's pov**

Carlisle n'était pas du tout content. Quand nous sortîmes du commissariat, il récupéra sa Mercedes – ça allait chauffer pour Eddy – et laissa les clés de la Volvo à mon frère. Il nous pria de rentrer le plus vite possible sans faire de course de voitures, avait (il précisé, et qu'il nous rejoindrait. Effectivement, quand nous arrivâmes à la maison, nous trouvâmes une Esme mécontente et les quatre autres assis sur le canapé dans un silence que je n'aurais jamais pu entendre dans cette maison – ça tenait du miracle. Un regard d'Esme nous fit comprendre de rejoindre les autres et Bella sur le canapé. Quelques minutes seulement après notre retour, Carlisle rentra. Tout le monde se raidit alors qu'il faisait les cent pas. Je vis Edward se tendre de plus en plus, quelques grimaces déformant son visage. Je n'osai même pas imaginer ce que Carlisle avait dans la tête. Et puis tout d'un coup, il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce. L'humaine retint son souffle.

Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, Carlisle ne cria pas. Il parla d'une voix très calme et très basse.

- Cette situation ne peut plus durer, dit-il. J'en ai plus qu'assez de devoir intervenir à chaque fois que vous vous querellez. Vous imaginez ce qui ce serait passé si cette histoire avait mal tourné. Notre secret aurait pu être révélé au grand jour. Pour des adolescents âgés de plus d'un demi-siècle, vous vous montrez immatures et irresponsables.

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

- Quant à toi ! fit-il en s'adressant à Eddy. C'est MA Mercedes que TU as emprunté sans MA permission. Je te croyais plus réfléchi Edward. Tu as énormément de chance qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Tu seras de corvée nettoyage de voitures pendant six mois. Tu es privé de piano pendant trois semaines et t'occuperas également de la buanderie jusqu'à nouvelle ordre. Et j'ai falli oublier, tu es privé de sortie pendant un mois à compter de la rentrée scolaire. Tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de toucher à ma voiture.

- C'est un peu dur quand même, marmonna Eddy dans sa barbe.

- Tu veux que je te rajoute une semaine sans piano, Edward ? fit Carlisle avec un air menaçant.

- Non merci, ça ira.

- Rosalie.

Je me raidis.

- Si j'ai bien compris, poursuivit-il, c'est toi qui es l'instigatrice de ce stupide défi. Nous parlerons de ta punition plus tard en privé et Bella se joindra à nous également.

A la mention de son nom, l'humaine sursauta. Pathétique. J'eus néanmoins un sourire intérieur de satisfaction. Elle aussi en prendrait pour son grade.

- Quant à vous autres, dit Carlisle avec un air sournois, vous serez de corvée rangement et jardinage pendant un mois.

Je vis mon nounours en sucre s'apprêtant à rouspéter mais Carlisle le fit taire d'un regard.

- Vous êtes aussi coupables que Rosalie et Edward pour les avoir encourager. Et maintenant, il est pratiquement deux heures du matin, a-t-il ajouté après avoir regardé sa montre, je veux que tout le monde monte dans sa chambre pour le reste de la nuit et je ne veux pas entendre un éternuement de fourni.

Tout le monde se leva et s'exécuta. Je montai dans la chambre que je partageais avec Emmett et me fit couler un bain. J'étais pensive, je me demandais ce que Carlisle me réservait et pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé devant les autres. Et maintenant que j'y pensais, Bella aussi était conviée à notre discussion. Cela ne laissait présager rien de bon.

- Demain est un autre jour, comme on dit.

.

_**RaR :**_

_Miliampère_ : Voila la suite ! J'ai hâte de savoir si tu as aimé. Et effectivement, tu ferais mieux de ranger ton couteau, ce n'est pas très hygiénique si tu dois manger avec après. Ensuite, l'Emmabilisme, c'est tout un concept. Il faut déjà s'appeler Emma pour le comprendre. Et ensuite, d'après ce que je lis dans tes reviews (le coup du couteau notamment) tu en sais déjà beaucoup. Merci pour la pub que tu me fais sur le FoF.

_Love-jalice-twilight_ : Malheureusement la confrontation Rosalie/Bella, ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre *clin d'œil* ! Quant à Bella, il faut juste se méfier de l'eau qui dort…

_Lapiaf8_ : Je suis d'accord avec toi mais n'oublie pas que Rosalie en veut à Bella et que ça a du être la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Cela dit, j'en aurais profité un max si j'était à la place de Bella. Niark niark niark…

_Lyli13_ : Toute seule devant ton pc ? T'inquiète, avec fanfiction on est des miliers ! Tu devrais voir la tête de mes parents ou de mon petit frère parfois… Ravie que tu te sois marrée. A plus !

_Marietounette_ : Une nouvelle lectrice ! Bienvenue à toi ! Merci, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a apporté des réponses.

_Lydie's_ : Merchiiii ! *yeux humides*

_Alliecullen4ever_ : Pour résumer la réponse à ta review : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, jamais ma Bella ne ressemblera à une de ces pimbêches ! Mais dis-moi…si tu as pris le parti de Rosalie, ce ne serait pas parce que tu avais envie de voir un lemon entre Em et Rose ? Démasquée ! Ah ah ah ! Coquiine !...

_Aelita48_ : De la bagarre, hmmm…ça se pourrait mais c'est pas dans ce chapitre. Ah ah ah !

_Lilith-tw-vd-hp_ : Moi ! *fais l'innocente* Une sadique ? Ô monde cruel ! Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu ainsi sur moi ? Pourquoi la fatalité ne s'intéresse-t-elle qu'à mon destin ? Je suis incomprise dans un monde d'incompréhension ! Mon cœur est transpercé par la flèche du désespoir ! Ma folie n'a de cesse que… Bon d'accord j'arrête mon charabia…

_Galswinthe_ : Vois-tu cher lecteur, je n'ai absolument pas mal pris ta review. Je suis juste déçue de ne pas avoir su te satisfaire. Je te remercie de ta franchise et j'apprécie que tu me dises pourquoi tu n'as pas aimé le chapitre 9. Concernant le côté tyrannique de Bella, je voulais montrer que Bella n'était pas une idiote et qu'elle savait se venger de tout ce qu'Emmett a bien pu lui faire subir. Ensuite, si ce passage ne t'a pas paru drôle, j'en suis désolée. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui est amusant et qu'est-ce qui ne l'est pas ? Je dis que c'est purement subjectif et comme tu dis, c'est ce que tu as ressenti. Donc, je respecte cela ! Sinon, je serai ravie de continuer à recevoir tes review pour savoir ce que tu penses. A plus !

.

_**Dans le prochain chapitre, il va y avoir du sport ! Vous découvrirez les punitions de Rose et d'Ed !**_

_**Byye !**_


	11. Règlement de compte

**Un Noël chez les Cullen**

.

.

_**Me revoilà ! J''ai tenu à poster ce chapitre avant le mois de juin car je serai en plein bac. C'est donc avec tristesse que je vous dis qu'après ce chapitre, on se reverra en début juillet. **_

_**Passons.**_

_**Voila donc un nouveau chapitre en exclu rien que pour vous !**_

.

Chapitre 11 : Règlement de compte

**Bella's pov**

Je me réveillai avec un sentiment amer dans la bouche. Je me remémorai les événements d'hier. Emmett avait été mon esclave, puis ça avait dégénéré en une dispute entre Rosalie et moi, s'en était suivit une course de voiture entre Rosalie et mon prince vampirique. Ils s'étaient faits arrêter en chemin et entre-temps, Carlisle et Esme étaient rentrés. Les flics avaient appelé et Carlisle avait été vraiment énervé. Et il y avait eu distribution de punitions en masse pour tout le monde. Et puis Carlisle avait dit qu'il m'attendait dans son bureau ce matin.

C'était donc anxieuse que je me levai. Je fis ma toilette et je m'habillai avant de descendre prendre un petit déjeuner. Il n'y avait qu'Esme et une assiette m'attendait déjà sur la table. Elle m'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux et un câlin. Je la remerciai de tant d'attention. Puis elle me dit que Carlisle m'attendait dans son bureau. Ce fut donc ainsi que je me rendis dans l'entre du roi Arthur pour une réunion autour de la table ronde. Je montai les escaliers très lentement. J'étais assez effrayée. Après tout, rester enfermer dans une pièce en compagnie de Rosalie aurait effrayé Achille lui-même. Et même la présence de Carlisle ne me rassurait pas.

Je finis par me retrouver face à la porte donnant l'accès au bureau de Carlisle. J'hésitai avant de toquer et j'entendis Carlisle m'inviter à entrer. Ce fut donc d'un pas timide que je pénétrai dans la pièce. Rosalie était déjà là. Carlisle et elle étaient assis dans le petit salon. Je m'avançai et suivit le geste de Carlisle qui me somma de m'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de lui, juste à côté de celui de Rosalie. Je jetai un coup d'œil à cette dernière. J'y repenserais à deux fois la prochaine fois. Elle m'observait avec un air mauvais qui me faisait froid dans le dos. Je tournai rapidement la tête avant que je ne m'évanouisse.

- Alors les filles, commença Carlisle, si je vous ai fait venir aujourd'hui dans mon bureau, c'est parce que nous sommes tous épuisés par cette situation et plus particulièrement Edward. Vous devez mettre les choses à plat.

- Tsss ! fit Rosalie en me regardant avec dédain.

Je l'ignorai et décidai de revenir sur une chose que Carlisle avait dit et qui me dérangeait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « plus particulièrement Edward » ? demandai-je interloqué.

- La famille ou clan est très important pour nous, expliqua Carlisle, devoir jouer constamment les médiateurs entre sa sœur et celle dont le sang chante pour lui, n'est pas des plus faciles. C'est pourquoi il serait bien que vous régliez vos différents une bonne fois pour toute. Qui commence ?

Il y eut un silence de mort – enfin mort, mort et enterré pas mort du style vampire. Je n'avais pas envie d'entamer les hostilités et Rosalie faisait tout son possible pour montrer à la fois désintérêt de la conversation et son mépris pour moi. Carlisle soupira. Il semblerait que la tâche ne soit pas aisée pour lui.

- Bon, dit-il d'un ton las, puisque vous n'avez pas d'inspiration, je vais vous aider. Bella, que reproches-tu à Rosalie ?

Je réfléchis un instant et répondis avec sincérité :

- Ses caprices, le fait qu'elle ait toujours quelque chose à me reprocher et aussi le fait qu'elle ne soit pas capable de faire preuve de maturité, énumérai-je tranquillement.

- Moi je ne suis pas capable de faire preuve de maturité ? s'exclama Rosalie outrée. Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai soixante-dix ans de plus que toi humaine ! nargua-t-elle en accentuant le dernier mot.

- Oui et je déteste la façon dont elle fait passer tout son mépris envers moi dans un simple petit mot ! ajoutai-je en colère.

- C'est ce que tu es et tu devrais le rester ! cracha Rosalie qui elle aussi commençait à laisser transparaître sa colère.

Carlisle dut sentir le ton monter puisqu'il nous interrompit :

- Très bien les filles, on se calme, tempéra-t-il. Maintenant Rosalie, que reproches-tu concrètement à Bella ?

Je notai qu'il insista sur le « concrètement ». Je me réjouis intérieurement, j'attendais la réponse avec impatience. Toutefois, elle ne vint pas tout de suite car Rosalie demeura silencieuse un moment. Elle se décida enfin à répondre.

- Je n'aime pas le fait qu'elle veuille devenir un vampire, commença-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier, je n'aime pas qu'elle veuille se marier avec Edward juste pour coucher avec lui, elle n'arrête pas de lui sauter dessus dès qu'il baisse sa garde ! Je pense que Bella est une manipulatrice qui dès qu'elle obtiendra ce qu'elle voudra se révélera sous son véritable jour. Et puis depuis qu'elle est entrée dans la vie d'Eddy, elle n'arrête pas de lui causer des problèmes, et par extension à nous aussi. Et puis elle s'habille super mal, Alice exagère mais elle a raison. Je ne devrais pas être obligée de supporter cela, ajouta-t-elle en me dévisageant.

C'était une vaste blague. C'était la seule façon que je pouvais me l'expliquer. Elle venait de me traiter de manipulatrice, de nymphomane et de calculatrice. Sous le coup de la colère, je me levai.

- C'est toi la bimbo à deux balles qui me traite de nympho ! criai-je hors de moi. Non mais tu t'es pas regardé ! Pour qui tu te prends ? Et puis je préfère ressembler à un sac patate avec mes vêtements qu'à une fille du trottoir comme toi !

- Attends tu me traites de putain là ! se leva-t-elle à son tour pour me faire face. Confonds pas bien roulée, élégance et classe avec envie irrépressible de sauter sur son mec qui veut préserver son innocence avant le mariage ! Et oui tu es une manipulatrice de la pire espèce ! Tu n'es pas des nôtres ! On ne te tolère que par respect pour Edward ! Quand il se rendra compte que tu n'es pas celle que tu prétends être…

Je ne sus ce qui me prit, mais sous le coup de la rage et de l'adrénaline, je giflai Rosalie. Tous trois nous eûmes un moment de stupéfaction. Je réalisai à peine ce que je venais de faire.

- Tu oses poser tes sales pattes sur moi, misérable humaine ! hurla Rosalie folle de rage.

Carlisle se leva et se dressa entre nous deux. Mais quand il vit Rosalie esquisser un mouvement dans ma direction, il fut plus rapide. Il l'agrippa et la retint tant bien que mal. Rosalie s'agitait dans tous les sens en me balançant d'affreuses paroles. J'étais terrorisée. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Edward apparut sur le seuil de la porte, totalement alerté par la situation.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? fit-il à la fois inquiet et en colère.

- Edward sors de cette pièce, ordonna calmement Carlisle cependant qu'il retenait toujours Rosalie.

- C'est hors de question ! rétorqua Edward qui s'était avancé vers moi d'un pas protecteur.

- Tu sors de cette pièce Edward ! cria Carlisle agacé.

- NON !

- Emmett, tu le fais sortir et Jasper, tu le raisonnes ! commanda Carlisle. Et ne discutez pas !

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que Jasper et Emmett étaient également présents. Je les vis embarquer Edward et je le vis, lui, essayer de se libérer de leur emprise. La porte se referma. Pendant ce temps Rosalie vociférait toujours :

- Tu débarques dans la vie d'Eddy, tu lui demandes de faire mille sacrifices pour toi alors que toi tu es protégée par ton statut d'humaine et en plus tu exiges qu'on te transforme en vampire ! Tu ne doutes de rien !...

J'en avais assez et je décidai de répliquer.

- Ferme-la Rosalie ! criai-je. La vérité est que tu ne peux pas supporter de me voir au côté d'Edward. Tu ne peux comprendre pourquoi il s'attache tant à moi, une misérable humaine comme tu dis. Ta haine des humains s'explique par une jalousie maladive. Tu es jalouse Rosalie et…

- Oui je suis jalouse ! cria violemment Rosalie.

- Quoi ? fis-je stupéfaite.

Rosalie s'effondra tout d'un coup sans que je n'y comprenne rien. Agenouillée par terre, je sentais que si elle pouvait pleurer, elle l'aurait déjà fait. Elle semblait si perdue. J'avais apparemment touché le point sensible. J'observai la scène de façon interdite. Je regardai Carlisle dans l'espoir qu'il m'indique quoi faire. Il hocha la tête et je sus que l'occasion d'oublier nos rancœurs et de créer des liens se présentait. Je m'avançai et je m'agenouillai moi aussi puis sans prévenir, je la pris dans mes bras. Elle releva la tête, clairement surprise par mon geste.

**Carlisle's pov**

Quelle fut ma stupéfaction quand je vis Rosalie s'effondrer. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru mais les mots de Bella avaient atteint Rosalie bien plus qu'on ne l'aurait pensé. Elle avait fini par craquer et ce n'était finalement pas pour me déplaire. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'il fallait pour provoquer un déclic et la pousser à passer outre ses préjugés pour entretenir des rapports sans animosité avec Bella.

Bella me regardait avec de l'incertitude. D'un hochement de tête, je l'encourageai à parler avec Rosalie. Mais je fus encore plus surpris lorsque je la vis s'agenouiller et prendre ma fille dans bras. La fiancée de mon fils ne cesserait de m'étonner. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela et encore moins à ce qui arriva ensuite.

- Je suis désolée Bella, murmura Rosalie avec une douceur dont je ne l'avais jamais vu faire preuve envers Bella.

Toutes les deux s'assirent à même le sol sur le pauvre tapis. Je pris moi-même place dans le fauteuil que j'occupais quelques minutes plus tôt. Je préférai ne pas intervenir. La conversation des filles semblait avoir trouvé son fil et je ne souhaitais point l'interrompre. Je me transformai donc en spectateur silencieux prêt à intervenir au moindre problème.

- Tu as raison, commença Rosalie, je suis jalouse de toi.

- Pourquoi ? questionna Bella. Je ne comprends pas…

- Je suis jalouse de tout ce que tu possèdes, dit ma fille. Tu es humaine Bella, c'est un inestimable trésor ! Je donnerai tout pour être à ta place.

- Pourquoi aimerais-tu être humaine ?

- Tu ne te rends donc pas compte ? Tu peux sentir la chaleur du soleil sur ta peau, tu peux vivre en plein jour dans la plus ensoleillée des villes sans craindre de dévoiler un secret qui conduirait à ton extinction. Tu as le droit de fonder une famille, d'avoir des enfants que tu chériras, que tu verras grandir, que tu encourageras lorsqu'ils accompliront quelque chose d'important à leurs yeux, ou que tu puniras quand ils auront fait une bêtise. Tu peux vieillir et contempler de façon concrète ta propre évolution, et non celle du monde qui t'entoure.

- C'est vrai, concéda Bella pensive. Mais crois-moi tout cela ne m'attire pas Rosalie. J'ai vécu à Phoenix, je passais ma journée au soleil mais je suis aussi blanche que de la neige. Les enfants ne m'ont jamais aimé, pour eux je suis une méchante sorcière. Et l'idée de passer l'éternité auprès de l'être que j'aime, ne me dérange absolument pas. Je suis prête à faire tous ces sacrifices pour Edward.

- Que diras-tu lorsqu'après une décennie tu seras toujours la même, ton physique n'aura pas changé et que tu vivras presque la même chose tous les jours ? Que diras-tu lorsque l'ennui s'accrochera à toi ? As-tu pensé tous ceux qui te comptent parmi leurs êtres chers ? Que diront-ils lorsqu'ils n'auront plus de nouvelles de toi ? Arriveras-tu à vivre séparée d'eux durant les premières années ?

- J'y arriverai Rosalie. Je te l'ai dit, je suis prête à sacrifier tout cela pour Edward parce que je l'aime !

Bella était-elle vraiment prête à renoncer jusqu'à son humanité par amour pour Edward ? Je le pensais sincèrement. Et Rosalie semblait enfin le comprendre.

- Tu aimes Edward ? dit-elle comme si c'était une révélation qu'elle touchait maintenant du doigt.

Bella sourit. Elle aussi avait compris que Rosalie avait accepté son amour pour Edward. Je laissai les filles discuter car je n'avais plus aucune inquiétude à avoir concernant Rosalie et Bella, et m'éclipsai pour aller voir comment se portait Edward. J'étais anxieux vis-à-vis de sa réaction. Edward était renfermé. Il n'aimait pas parler de ses sentiments mais quand il était en colère, tout le monde ressentait sa mauvaise humeur. J'allai directement dans sa chambre et entrai sans frapper comme je le préconisais à mes enfants pour éviter les incidents.

Edward n'était pas dans sa chambre mais vraisemblablement, il y était passé car il y avait un désordre que même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'aurais jamais imaginé. Du désordre de la part d'Emmett ou Alice, c'était normal mais d'Edward ? Ce n'était même pas imaginable. Pourtant, des feuilles de partitions ainsi que des morceaux de bois provenant du piano jonchaient le sol. Ses disques et ses CDs étaient par terre. Retourné, son canapé n'avait plus fière allure et des morceaux de verre témoignaient qu'il s'en était même pris à ses portes vitrées. Je soupirai. Ça n'allait pas être simple car je savais qu'il m'en voulait pour la scène à laquelle il avait assisté dans mon bureau. Il devait être fou de rage devant son incapacité à réagir.

Je sortis de sa chambre par le balcon et essayai de retrouver sa trace à travers la forêt environnante. Je finis par le retrouver une dizaine de minute plus tard. Il était sur la plus haute branche d'un immense arbre et semblait observer l'horizon. Il ne décocha même pas un regard pourtant j'étais certain qu'il savait que j'étais là. Je soupirai et en utilisant mes talents de vampire, je grimpai le rejoindre. Je m'installai sur une branche à côté de la sienne. Je laissai le silence s'installer entre nous et j'attendis patiemment qu'il daigne me parler. Je voulais qu'il fasse le premier pas. Ce ne fut pas long :

- Je ne souhaite pas parler, dit-il froidement.

Ce n'était pas ce que j'attendais. Cependant, venant d'Edward, c'était déjà quelque chose. Edward avait toujours eu plus de faciliter à se confier à moi que les autres, mais quand il décidait de se braquer, il était impossible de tirer quoique ce soit de lui. Par conséquent, ces quelques mots constituaient un exploit pour moi. Il n'était pas vraiment en colère, ou du moins pas contre moi. Je décidai donc de prendre les choses en main.

- Je suis désolé Edward.

**Alice's pov**

- Arrête de t'agiter comme cela Alice, me dit calmement Jazzy-chéri assis en tailleur sur le lit.

Ça devait faire une bonne demi-heure que je faisais les cent pas dans la chambre. A vrai dire j'étais frustrée depuis qu'Edward avait pété les plombs et était parti se promener. En plus de cela, j'entendais Rosie et Bella rire depuis un bon moment et ça m'énervait de ne pas en être.

- Ça s'appelle la jalousie, se moqua gentiment mon amoureux.

Ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver à toujours me percer à jour et me comprendre tout le temps ! Il ne pourrait pas juste une fois être inattentif à mes besoins que je puisse être frustrée sans que je pense que j'étais ridicule ?

- Tu m'agaces ! répliquai-je un air boudeur sur mon visage sans imperfection.

Il se mit à rire. Je voulus le bouder d'avantage mais quand il se leva et qu'il me prit dans ses bras, je fondis comme une gamine devant sa première paire de Louis Vuitton. (_**nda **_: cherchez pas !) Jazzy commença à déposer de petits baisers au creux de mon cou et sur mon épaule. Je sentais son désir pour moi et j'en étais toute excitée. Je me détendis dans ses bras. Et puis soudain…un nouvel éclat de rire. Je grinçai des dents. Je déposai un baiser sur les fines lèvres de mon Jazzy-chéri et je me décollai de lui avant de prendre la direction du bureau de Carlisle. (_**nda**_ : on reste calme les jaliciennes !)

- Aliiice ! l'entendis-je m'implorer. Elle causera ma perte.

Ah ah ! C'était à qui de se moquer maintenant !

Je me précipitai dans le bureau de Carlisle pour me joindre à la plaisanterie. Je trouvai Rosalie et Bella assises à même le sol en train de rire. Elles s'arrêtèrent lorsque j'entrai et me regardèrent comme si j'étais une extra-terrestre. Bizarrement, je me sentais comme une intruse…mais bon, quitte à être un parasite, autant l'être jusqu'au bout.

- Salut les filles vous faites quoi de bon ? demandai-je comme si de rien n'était.

- On se moquait de toi parce qu'on savait que tu allais être jalouse de nous entendre rire ! répondit Bella en riant tandis que Rosie affichait un sourire moqueur.

Je grognai et je croisai les bras. Je n'appréciais pas qu'on me mette à l'écart et qu'on se moque de moi en prime ! Rosie et Bella rirent encore plus de moi et je m'apprêtai à partir quand :

- Mais non Alice, tu peux rester !

Mon visage s'illumina.

- Et si on se faisait une journée entre filles ? proposai-je immédiatement.

Bella ne parut pas très enchantée par cette idée. Je m'en fichais royalement, elle ferait comme je lui dirais. Après tout, les poupées ça ne donnait pas leur avis ! Quant à Rosie, elle sembla ravie.

- Ce serait un début pour améliorer nos relations Bella, dit ma sœur, et si ça peut t'aider, je te promets de réfréner les envies de chiffons du lutin !

Bella esquissa un sourire, signe qu'elle acceptait.

- Comment ça « envie de chiffons du lutin » ! m'écriai-je outrée par cet affront.

Elles éclatèrent une nouvelle fois de rire.

_**.**_

_**That's all !**_

_**.**_

_**RaR :**_

_Aelita48 :_ Comme tu as pu le constater Bella et Rosalie n'ont pas été convoquées par Carlisle pour être punies mais simplement pour mettre les choses à plat. Cela dit, la course de voiture ne peut pas rester impunie donc forcément Rosalie sera punie (rdv prochain chaps !). Quant à Carlisle et Edward, bien sûr qu'il est trop sévère mais comme tous les Cullen, Carlisle voit les choses en grand. Et le vol de sa voiture par Edward, il ne l'a pas digérer.

_Miliampere _: Bonjour la review super longue (j'adore) ! Euh…non je préfère le couteau. Et qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi si j'ai un sens de l'humour assez déroutant pour que tu veuille me scier ? Je n'ai pas honte non plus d'avoir coupé un chapitre de cette manière au contraire ! Et tu devrais être contente parce que je viens de poster un nouveau chapitre ! Et puis tu as beau te plaindre, mais il n'empêche que t'aimes quand même mon histoire ! et puis NA ! Emmabilisme en force !

_Lapiaf8 _: Tu as tapé dans la fourmilière ! (mais qu'est-ce j'ai avec les fourmis moi ?) En effet Pour Eddy et Rosie, il y aura bien des…chuuuut ! Ça reste entre nous hein ! (clin d'œil pas trop réussi).

_Sissi72-friend_ : Coucou ! Enchantée ! Bienvenue et contente de te compter parmi mes fanfecteurs. Snif…(renifle bruyamment dans un pauvre mouchoir qui n'a rien demandé). Je suis si émue…

_LAurA0809_ : Ben non ! Ce n'est pas encore l'heure des punitions ! Eh oui, plus de piano pour Eddy, c'est triste.

_Popo _: T'es une coquine toi ! En dix chapitres, tout ce que tu retiens c'est que Carlisle est sexy quand il est en colère ! Vous êtes graves atteintes les fans de Twilight ! Monde de fous ! Bienvenue !

_Lilith-tw-vd-hp_ : Merci ! Pour la punition de Rosalie, il faut attendre le prochain chapitre !

_Love-jalice-twilight_ : En effet, c'est donc pour le prochain chapitre !

_Aliecullen4ever _: On peut dire qu'Edward était trop concentré sur Rosalie qu'il n'a pas entendu les flics.

.

_**RDV début juillet. Au programme : les punitions de chacun !**_


	12. TIG et autres1re partie

**Un Noël chez les Cullen**

.

_**Hi toys ! I come back !**_

_**Désolée pour le retard, je sais que j'avais dit début Juillet mais j'étais en panne d'inspiration. Puis je suis rentrée en prépa scientifique autant dire que je n'ai même pas le temps de dormir !**_

_**Sinon pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai eu mon bac avec mention bien ! Je sais que parmi mes lecteurs, il y en a qui ont eu des exams et j'espère que ça s'est bien passé ! Félicitations si c'est de rigueur ! Ou Encouragements pour ceux qui n'ont pas réussi ou ceux qui ont encore du chemin à parcourir !**_

_**.**_

_**Par ailleurs, je souhaite répondre à une review en particulier. Au début, je ne savais pas trop comment la prendre mais reconnaissant moi-même mon tord, j'ai préféré y voir un quelconque compliment derrière le sens premier de cette review. En effet, une lectrice de uNclC a écrit « **__Pas de nouveau chapitre depuis plus de 3 mois. Tu nous oublies?__** ». Pourquoi prends-je le temps de parler de parler de cette review ? Tout simplement parce que plusieurs personnes ont certainement pensé la même chose. Croyez-vous sincèrement que je vous ai oubliés ? Je suis profondément blessée que vous ayez pu penser cela. Je sais bien que ce n'était pas très correct de ma part de vous laisser sans nouvelles. Qu'aurais-je dû faire ? Vous laisser une note en vous faisant le faux espoir de croire qu'il y avait un nouveau chapitre ? Si vous préférez cela j'aimerais le savoir. Mais ne croyez en aucun cas que je n'ai pas culpabilisé de vous avoir fait patienter de la sorte. Et si par mégarde j'ai perdu des lecteurs ou que j'en mécontente par mes vaines paroles, je leur présente mes plus plates excuses. De plus, j'aimerais ajouter que je trouve quand même un peu mesquin que la personne qui a écrit cette review ait justement choisis cette occasion pour me laisser pour la première fois ses impressions sur « mon histoire », sur ma « façon d'écrire », etc. Mais je suis tout de même flattée car après tout, elle a su exprimer son mécontentement vis-à-vis de mon retard, ce qui laisse suggérer qu'elle se plait à lire uNclC. Je lui souhaite la bienvenue comme je le fais à tous les nouveaux lecteurs qui me laissent des reviews pour la première fois.**_

_**Très de bavardages…**_

_**.**_

_**Comme d'habitude, les Rar's se trouvent en fin de chapitre.**_

_**Bref ! Je sais que vous l'attendiez donc…enjoy ! ou pas !**_

.

_**Previously on uNclC (J'adore quand la voix off dit ça au début d'un episode d'une série!):**_ Bella passe les vacances de Noël chez les Cullen. C'est le délire total et ses divertissements varient jour après jour (jeux de société où la triche est permise, blagues douteuses, défilé de mode en sous-vêtements,…). Toute la famille va faire du patin sur un lac gelé et Bella découvre le patinage mais à cause d'une connerie d'Emmett, elle se retrouve à l'hôpital. Comme punition, Emmett est l'esclave de Bella pendant 24h. Elle va donc en profiter à fond et dégouter Emmett autant que faire se peut. Rosalie n'apprécie pas. Une dispute éclate. Edward vole à la rescousse de Bella et Rosalie lui lance un défi. Course de voiture entre le frère et la sœur. La police les chope et Carlisle n'est vraiment pas content : distribution en masse de punitions. Réglage de compte entre Bella et Rosalie et Edward en colère.

.

Chapitre 12 : TIG et autres…(1re partie)

**Carlisle's pov**

- Rosalie ! Dépêche-toi ! ordonnai-je.

Les enfants allaient être en retard car Rosalie prenait son temps pour se préparer. Edward et moi attendions déjà depuis une bonne demi-heure. Le policier qui était en charge de leur dossier avait dit huit heures. Il était sept heures cinquante-six. Impossible d'arriver à l'heure même en y allant à pied.

- On va être en retard ! criai-je de nouveau.

Elle descendit enfin, toujours en prenant son temps. Elle nous dit un rapide bonjour en passant devant nous et prit le chemin de la porte. Quand je vis sa tenue vestimentaire, je secouai la tête de consternation. Les filles dans cette famille avaient de sérieux problème à ce niveau-là. Je voulais bien que mes filles soient belles, sexy, élégantes et tout ce qu'elles voulaient, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer. Elle avait mis des talons ! Bon au moins c'était des bottes, mais c'étaient quand même des talons ! De toute façon, elle allait vite déchanter en arrivant sur place. Je vis Edward sourire. Il était certainement en train de lire mes pensées. Un hochement de tête amusé me le confirma. Je soupirai. Décidément, cette journée allait être longue.

- Eh ben alors vous vous dépêchez ? entendis-je Rosalie dire avec impatience. .

J'avais parfois envie de l'étouffer – façon de parler – mais j'aimais bien trop ma fille pour cela et elle le savait donc elle en profitait. J'empoignai les clés de la maison et de la voiture puis je suivis Edward dehors. Rosalie était déjà installée dans la Mercedes, à l'avant côté passager.

Le trajet se passa en silence, chacun ruminant ses pensées – sauf peut-être Edward qui devait aussi ruminer les nôtres. Quand nous arrivâmes, je garai la voiture dans le parking devant le commissariat de Port Angeles. Nous entrâmes ensemble et à l'accueil je demandai pour le policier Nicholson. On me redirigea vers un bâtiment annexe. Nous ressortîmes donc et marchâmes jusqu'au fameux bâtiment. Un panneau nous indiqua que nous nous trouvions au bon endroit : « Centre de régulation de délits mineurs ». A l'accueil se tenait le même jeune homme que la dernière fois. Il travaillait également dans ce bâtiment ? Doux Jésus ! Il sembla m'avoir reconnu, pitié…

- Bonjour Mr Cullen, c'est cela ? dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait sensuelle.

J'acquiesçai et lui renvoyai son bonjour comme si de rien n'était.

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Mes enfants et moi avons rendez-vous avec l'inspecteur Nicholson, expliquai-je en insistant sur le mot « enfants » et en posant ma main gauche sur le comptoir pour mettre en évidence mon alliance.

Le jeune homme ne consulta même pas les registres où étaient écrits les différents rendez-vous des contrôleurs judiciaires du centre. Il sortit de derrière le comptoir et se glissa à mes côtés sans même un regard pour mes enfants. Etait-il sérieux là ? Devais-je réellement avoir peur ?

- Mais laissez-moi donc vous montrer où se situe le bureau de l'inspecteur Nicholson, susurra-t-il avec ce que je devinai être son plus beau sourire.

Je n'eus d'autre choix que d'accepter après avoir tenté sans grand succès de le dissuader de nous accompagner. Nous marchâmes donc dans un dédale de couloirs, Rosalie et Edward sur nos talons. Le jeune homme voulait à tout prix faire la conversation et je remarquai que petit à petit, l'espace entre nos épaules diminuait. Danger imminent à coup sûr !

- Alors ? Quelle profession exercez-vous Mr Cullen ? me questionna-t-il.

Je m'éloignai un peu de lui, j'étais beaucoup trop effrayé par l'étroite – oui très étroite – distance qu'il y avait entre nous. Et puis il avait cette façon de prononcer mon nom, ça me donnait froid dans le dos.

- Médecin, répondis-je brièvement plus par politesse qu'autre chose sinon je n'aurais pas répondu tout court.

- Hmm… Docteur ! s'exclama-t-il avec un de ces regards que l'on qualifiait d'aguicheurs.

J'entendis des pouffements derrière moi, signe que Rosalie et Edward se retenaient à grande peine d'éclater de rire. Si je pouvais rougir de honte, je l'aurais fait. Nous poursuivîmes notre avancée et bientôt le jeune policier s'arrêta devant une porte fermée, arborant un écriteau avec le nom de l'inspecteur en charge de mes enfants.

- Voilà, nous sommes devant le bureau de l'inspecteur Nicholson, dit le jeune homme. Mais ce n'est pas parce que notre chemin ensemble s'arrête ici que vous ne devez plus penser à moi.

Je le vis glisser sa main gauche dans sa poche mais je ne vis pas venir le reste. Sans que je ne comprenne ce qui m'arrivât, je sentis une main sur mes fesses. Puis un regard coquin et un jeu de lèvres, et le jeune policier était parti. J'étais sous le choc. Venait-il de me pincer les fesses ? Il m'avait pincé les fesses ! Je n'en revenais pas. Je me tournai vers les enfants, ils étaient morts de rire.

- Oui…il t'a bien…pincé les fesses, réussit à articuler Edward entre deux éclats de rire. Et en plus…il t'a laissé…un cadeau. Regarde dans ta poche !

Effectivement, quand je plongeai ma main dans la poche arrière de mon jean, mes doigts capturèrent un bout de papier qui n'était pas dans ma poche lorsque j'avais enfilé mon jean ce matin. Je dépliai le bout de papier et lus à voix haute ce qui y était inscrit :

_Hey beau gosse,_

_Passe me voir ou téléphone-moi quand tu veux_

_Je t'embrasse chéri._

Le mot était accompagné d'une adresse à Port Angeles et d'un numéro de téléphone. J'étais abasourdi. Les rires d'Edward et de Rosalie redoublèrent encore. J'étais sûr que j'allais en entendre parler longtemps de cette histoire. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de rentrer chez moi et de me blottir dans les bras de ma douce et tendre Esme. Je…

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Un homme venait de faire son apparition. Je devinai qu'il s'agissait de l'inspecteur Nicholson parce que bien qu'il soit hors de son bureau, il en tenait toujours la porte.

- Euh…, fis-je ne sachant pas quoi dire puisque toujours sous le choc.

**Nicholson's pov**

Ça faisait pratiquement une demi-heure que j'attendais le docteur Cullen et ses deux enfants. Je ne connaissais le Dr Cullen que de réputation et vue le bien qu'on en disait, je n'imaginais pas un tel homme en retard. Donc pour m'occuper je fis un paisible Solitaire sur mon ordinateur et j'attendis patiemment. Et c'est là que j'entendis un boucan pas possible dans le couloir. Des rires, des cris,… Mais où ces gens se croyaient-ils ? On n'était pas au marché ici ! Je me levai, contournai mon bureau et je sortis voir ce qui se tramais devant mon bureau.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? questionnai-je sérieusement.

Un homme blond qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'une trentaine d'années se tourna vers moi. Je devinai qu'il s'agissait du Dr Cullen. On m'avait dit qu'il était très jeune.

- Euh…, fit-il.

On aurait dit qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait un air à la fois surpris et choqué sur le visage. Il a dû sûrement se passer quelque chose avant mon arrivée. Mon regard se porta sur ses enfants. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de ricaner et de pouffer de rire. On dirait qu'ils se moquaient de leur père. Il s'était décidément passé quelque chose pendant mon absence.

Je les invitai à entrer. Le Dr Cullen s'installa dans un des sièges mis à disposition pour les visiteurs tandis que les deux adolescents préférèrent rester debout.

- Bonjour, me dit enfin le docteur. Je suis Carlisle Cullen et voici Rosalie, ma fille, et Edward, mon fils. Veuillez m'excuser pour mon impolitesse de tout à l'heure.

- Ce n'est rien, passons, répondis-je – j'avais décidé qu'il ne servait à rien de remettre son comportement sur le tapis. Si nous sommes réunis dans ce bureau, c'est avant tout pour parler des TIG de vos enfants. Bien. Tout d'abord, leurs permis de conduire sont confisqués pendant un mois. Ils viendront les chercher le vingt-huit janvier au centre. Ensuite, ils sont priés de se présenter au centre tous les matins à huit heures pendant le reste des vacances et à dix-sept heures quand l'école reprendra. Ils devront porter la tenue réglementaire à chaque fois. A savoir des baskets et une combinaison orange. Des gants leur seront mis à dispos…

- Comment ? s'écria Rosalie agressivement. Vous avez dit une combinaison orange ? Ça ne va pas être possible, je préfère porter mes propres habits.

- Rosalie…

- En plus, le orange ne me va pas du tout ! continua-t-elle. Et où voulez-vous que je trouve une combinaison orange ?

- On vous en fournit et…

- C'est hors de question ! Je porterai une combinaison orange si c'est ce que vous voulez mais c'est hors de question que je porte une tenue usagère…

- Mademoiselle…

- …Mais pour aujourd'hui, je porterai mes habits que vous le vouliez ou…

- Rosalie cela suffit ! ordonna calmement mais fermement Carlisle Cullen.

J'étais en admiration. Le docteur n'avait pas haussé le ton et avait été très calme. La jeune fille s'était tue aussi sec et n'avait pas rouspété une seule seconde. Ses enfants semblaient lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil même si ils avaient l'air d'être de sacrés numéros.

**Rosalie's pov**

Je l'emmerde cette femme policière qui s'est moquée de moi parce que je portais des talons. C'était des Louboutins. Jalouse. J'en avais l'habitude des filles ou des femmes comme elles qui voulaient être moi. Malheureusement pour elle, la perfection n'est pas à leur niveau. Edward marchait à mes côtés. Il était également de mon avis sur le port de la combinaison orange. Non mais quelle idée ! Je me rendis compte que si j'avais fait l'effort de comprendre le lien qui unissait Bella et mon frère plus tôt, nous ne serions pas dans cette situation.

Quand nous arrivâmes sur le chantier, on nous présenta des pots de peinture ainsi que des pinceaux de toutes sortes. Je soupirai bruyamment pour manifester mon agacement au moniteur qui nous expliquait notre tâche. Sérieusement, on avait réellement des têtes de débiles mentaux ? Je vis qu'Edward se retenait à grande peine de rire. Il devait certainement être branché sur RTV (_**nda**_ : Rosalie TV pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris).

- Bienvenus aux Travaux d'Intérêt Général, dit le policier qui nous accompagnait Edward et moi.

Le moniteur nous laissa enfin seuls et nous commençâmes à nous mettre à la tâche. Plus loin, sur le mur, les autres personnes affectées à ce TIG avaient déjà commencé. Cela devait être dû au fait qu'Edward et moi étions arrivés en retard par rapport à l'horaire officiel. Je vis un mec d'une vingtaine d'années me regarder bizarrement quand je me baissai pour prendre un pinceau. Pervers ! Le regard d'Edward se durcit et se fit plus menaçant lorsqu'il croisa cela du gars en question. Méfiez-vous, Edward n'est pas le parfait ringard qu'il paraît être. Au fond, c'est un garçon un peu macho et un vrai dur, un peu vieux jeu certes mais il a grandi à une époque bien trop ancienne pour ne pas l'être.

Après une heure de dur labeur – deux heures pour les autres –, il y eut une pose de vingt minutes pour tout le monde. Edward et moi nous assîmes à une des tables environnantes et je commençai à me plaindre jusqu'à ce qu'une fausse blonde s'approche de nous. Mais on la connaît non ? Elle n'est pas dans notre lycée celle-là ? Qu'importe ! Je décidai de l'ignorer et de laisser Edward s'en occuper. Après tout, le tact et la diplomatie c'était son domaine, pas le mien.

- Bonjour, on est dans le même lycée, non ? dit-elle de sa voix de cruche.

- Oui, répondit Edward d'une voix sombre – celle qu'il prenait généralement avec une personne extérieure à notre famille.

- Je suis Jessica, une amie de Bella, dit-elle. On est dans le même cours de Biologie.

Jessica ? Ça devenait intéressant.

- Ancienne, répliqua froidement mon frère.

- Pardon ?

- Ancienne amie de Bella ! répéta Edward. Je ne savais pas que « pauvre fille paumée enamourée d'un crétin prétentieux » était une marque d'amitié. Il est mignon ce surnom que tu as donné à ton _amie_.

- Euh…je…

Cette cruche commençait sérieusement à m'énerver.

- Ce que mon frère a voulu dire, intervint avec un ton glacial, c'est qu'on ne t'adresse déjà pas la parole à l'école alors pourquoi le ferions-nous en dehors ?

Elle rougit de colère mais je n'en avais cure. Elle grogna pour montrer son mécontentement.

- De toute façon quand le lycée apprendra que les Cullen ont fait des TIG pend…,

- Et c'est toi qui vas leur dire ? coupai-je avec un sourire moqueur. Et comment expliqueras-tu que tu étais également en TIG ?

- Aurais-tu le cran de dire à tout le lycée que tu as volé un soutif chez Victoria Secret et que tu t'es vautrée au moment de sortir du magasin ? fit sournoisement mon frère.

J'étais fière de lui. La pétasse était plus rouge qu'une tomate.

- Comment…comm…

Edward éclata de rire. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi taquin. Mais je savais qu'il savourait sa vengeance face à cette bécasse. Elle s'était trop longtemps foutue de la gueule de Bella. Elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait. Et pour être sûre qu'elle se sente humiliée jusqu'à la fin, je sortis mon téléphone et la pris en photo avec cette horrible combinaison orange. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que j'avais déjà envoyé la photo à Alice avec un petit commentaire…

**Alice's pov**

- J'en ai assez ! m'écriai-je exaspérée.

J'étais couverte de boue et mes cheveux étaient bons pour le coiffeur. Esme avait trouvé une punition à notre hauteur : défricher un coin derrière la maison pour en faire une maison d'amis. Au début ça avait été cool. On faisait des batailles d'arbres Emmett et moi pendant que mon Jazy-chéri et ma poupée de chiffon préférée nous observaient. Jazy avait été chargé de retourner la terre à coups de pelle et Bella devait planter quelques fleurs à l'endroit qu'Esme lui avait indiqué. Bien sûr, Bella ne s'en sortait pas et Jazy faisait tout le boulot et je savais que ça l'amusait de voir Bella couverte de boue et de pouvoir l'aider. Je l'avais même vu éclater de rire lorsque Bells gesticulait à cause d'un pauvre ver de terre coincé dans sa chevelure. Ce qu'il était beau mon Jazy quand il riait aux éclats de la sorte.

Oh ! Mon téléphone va sonner ! Je me dépêchai de rentrer à la maison. Je regagnai ma chambre et je m'emparai de mon téléphone puis je ressortis. J'entendis Esme se mécontenter – au passage – du fait que j'avais mis de la boue partout. Je ricanai. Esme se comportait comme une vraie mère de famille, c'était pour ça que tout le monde l'aimait.

Je consultai donc mon téléphone. C'était un message de Rosalie. Oh mon Dieu ! Ma très cher sœur venait de m'envoyer une photo de l'ancienne garce de fausse amie de Bells – Jessica trucmuche – dans une combi orange affreusement moche avec un petit commentaire de son cru :

_Une pouffe orange a tenté de nous faire la conversation, elle s'est fait jeter. Vol à l'étalage !_

Je souris. Je venais d'avoir une idée géniale ! J'étais sure que Rosie savait ce que je ferai de cette photo. Entre sœurs, pas besoin de mots ni même du don d'Edward pour comprendre ce que l'autre pensait.

- Emmett ! criai-je un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

- Oui sœurette !

- J'ai besoin de tes compétences en informatique, dis-je en lui montrant le message que Rosalie m'avait envoyé.

- Pas de problème ! répondit-il en souriant à son tour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la photo avait été envoyée à tout le lycée par mail et sms. Elle était accompagnée d'une légende :

_Attention, personne atteinte de cleptomanie aigue._

_Veuillez planquer vos affaires si vous la croisez !_

Emmett et moi montrâmes le résultat aux autres qui éclatèrent de rire. J'ai même cru apercevoir une lueur vengeresse dans le regard de Bella. Tout le monde savait quel mal l'hypocrisie de cette pouf avait fait à Bella. Elle n'avait que ce qu'elle mérite et si cette nouvelle réputation de cleptomane n'était pas assez suffisante, nous serions capable de faire pire à n'en pas douter.

**Rosalie's pov**

La pause était finie et nous avions repris nos pinceaux. Et c'était donc en recouvrant le mur de cette affreuse peinture saumon – si on pouvait appeler cette couleur ainsi – qu'Edward et moi guettions la réaction de la cruche. Alice m'avait envoyé un sms pour me dire qu'elle allait s'occuper de son cas avec mon grizzly. Cela faisait déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes que nous attendions. Et puis je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Je souris de satisfaction en voyant comment Alice s'était servie du petit cadeau que je lui avais envoyée.

Edward me donna un coup de coude. Je levai la tête pour apercevoir la garce devenir aussi comme une bonne gorgée de sang ! Elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait. Oh elle pleurait ! Pauvre petite ! Je vis Edward éclater de rire. Il devait sûrement avoir un accès direct sur mes pensées. Un petit clin d'œil me le confirma.

A la vue d'Edward en train de rire, Jessica s'était enfuie en courant éclatant en sanglots. Elle avait dû penser qu'Edward faisait preuve de cruauté à son égard pourtant il n'était qu'en train de rire à une bonne plaisanterie. Tant pis ! Les salopes ne méritent pas de compassion. Le contrôleur en charge de la surveillance ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué qu'une de ses détenus s'était enfuie en pleurant.

Edward et moi nous remîmes au boulot avec entrain. Plus rien ne pouvait atterrer notre bonne humeur. Sauf que je n'avais pas prévu que plus tard dans l'après-midi…

_**.**_

_**Honnêtement, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre… J'attends donc vos réactions avec impatience ! Enfin…plus que d'habitude ! **_

_**.**_

_**Rar's**_

_MIMICOEUR : _Bienvenue ! J'aurais aimé pouvoir te dire plus mais…je n'ai pas compris ta review. J'ai beau me triturer les méninges, je ne trouve pas… *perplexe* Je suis néanmoins heureuse de te compter parmi les nouveaux lecteurs de cette fic !

_Slnia_ : Récapitulons : Tu me trouves drôle, tu me gueules dessus par écrit, tu me menaces, tu me traites de « sadique » avec l'adjectif « préférée »… Et tu ne veux pas que je te crois FOLLE ! Ô doux dieu de l'écriture et de la lecture ! préserve moi !

_AlcemyBetweenThem _: Ton pseudo parle sur ta personnalité ! Concernant les punitions je n'en ai pas fini avec nos amis fictifs. Le Bac s'est bien passé. J'espère qu'il en a été autant pour toi ? Merci pour ta review et bienvenue !

_Lilith-tw-vd-hp_ : Coucou ! J'espère que ce chapitre a su te satisfaire !

_Aelita48_ : Ça tu l'as dit ! Mais en même temps, il fallait qu'elles le fassent … Oui ! Même le piano n'a pas été épargné ! Byye !

_Lapiaf8 _: MERCI !

_Miliampere_ : Encore une autre folle…euh…je voulais dire une fidèle lectrice que j'affectionne ! Alors ? Par où commencer ? Ah oui ! J'adore quand tu écris des reviews super longues. Elles sont toujours plaisantes à lire. Ensuite, je comprends tout à fait ce que tu ressens ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je prends du retard dans mon travail lorsque j'ouvre une page de ! Pour en revenir à la fic… Merci pour tous tes compliments, ils vont tout droit essayer de percer l'épaisse et solide toison qui entoure mon cœur. Serais-tu en train de me placer au niveau de SM ? Rosalie et Bella ? Il le fallait ! Alice et Jasper ? Je les adore ! C'est mon couple préféré ! Et j'aime assez Jasper donc je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le taquiner. Alice et Bella ? C'est toujours la même chose ! Et puis…sérieusement ! Pas besoin d'un psy pour savoir qu'il faut t'interner ! hi hi hi…

_Rose_ : Enchantée ! Merci pour ta review. Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je n'en ai pas fini avec les punitions…

_Alliecullen4ever_ : Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Pour en revenir à Bella et Rosalie, ben en toute mauvaise foi, je peux répondre que…Rosalie a été prise par surprise donc son cerveau n'a pas pu préparer les muscles qui allaient recevoir la baffe…t'inquiète…c'est la science qui veut ça ! Encore désolée pour le retard.

_**.**_

_**Voilà !**_


End file.
